Love Don't Come Easy
by Ramica
Summary: Rama is about to fall in love. But she has a problem with love she never expected because she loves two people, and how can she pick just one? And which one should she pick? Well it is true what they say Love don't come easy. Part of Rama series.
1. Chapter 1

Love Don't Come Easy.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note:Yes, I am well aware that I have to be insane to be starting another story. But in actuality this story was started some time ago, I have been working on it and not posting. Besides we all know I'm certified insane and proud of it, so I figured I'd do a little teasing and post a chapter to get some feedback if nothing else.

**Chapter One: An Old Friend**

Melody sighed as she set down the tray of dishes in the kitchen of the restaurant where she worked, she felt the dull ache in the middle of her back, and the far more demanding pain that traveled up from the soles of her feet, up the complete length of her leg, it had been a long shift, made even longer by the fact she was closing up tonight, and another waitress had called in sick earlier, with no one to fill in for her Melody, had taken the overtime and handled all the customers, sometimes with help from the busboys.

She rolled her shoulders easing the stiffness, closing her eyes she knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before they locked up calling it a night and then she could go home put her feet up and have a nice hot cup of tea, while relaxing in front of the TV before going to bed, and officially calling it a night. The restaurant was almost quiet now, the supervisor was in the office doing last minute paper work, the cook was doing last bit of clean up in the kitchen that he didn't trust to the young kids.

She arched her back and heard the audible sound of snapping travel along her spine, as she loaded the dishes into the washer, the cook turned and gave a gruff smile.

"So when's that boy of yours coming home?"

"Once classes are over, only a few more months really" Melody replied, "I'm hoping he would have settled for that girl he brought for a visit the last few times." Melody replied.

Cliff snorted a bit, "Tryin' to marry him off are ya? Aw he's young let him sow a few oats. It's all part of being a guy." He informed her, "Look I'm taking this out to the bin." he hefted the garbage.

"So go already I'll be fine. Jordan is in the office." she pointed out, she heard the sound of a tinkling bell coming from the entrance, "Wouldn't you know it always has to be that one late one." she huffed.

"Tell him fryer is down for the night" Cliff retorted.

"Sure but uh, most late people just want coffee and a bit of a snack anyways he shouldn't take too long" Melody stated as she turned on her heels, _Or at least I hope not,_ she mused to herself, she really did want to get home and relax. Her thoughts though were now on her son who was away at University, he was a good boy, but he'd make her so happy if he could ever stop playing around and settle down with a girl, the last one he had introduced her to, had been a very nice girl.

Melody ducked through the swinging doors that separated the kitchen from the restraunt while Cliff headed out the back door, to deposit the waste in the bin. He usually just tossed the stuff out the door then lugged it to the bin later, a scruffy looking man in his late thirties stood eyeing the place in a suspicious way, that caused Melody to pause uneasily. "Hi there cold night isn't it? I suppose you've come in for..." she had begun but now paused in her best effort of sounding cheery and bright, to shift uneasily under his cold gaze.

"Shut your trap" he snapped in a chilling frostbitten tone, " Just keep quiet and you won't get hurt. Long as you co-operate right." He shook his wind blown hair but it settled in just as much of a mess as it had been to begin with.

Melody slowly raised both hands glancing at the clock, she wanted to placate this guy, or stall him, or something, but she wasn't going put her life in danger either, she had lived in the Big Apple long enough to recognize trouble, and this fellow looked like he was ready to snap. "Sure what ever you want" she agreed in soothing fashion.

"I'll tell you what I want you cow," he snarled as he pulled a small handgun from a coat pocket, "I want all your money. Hear me?"

Melody swallowed nervously as she glanced at the weapon, with a hint of disgust that was clearly mingled with fear, some one as wired as this fellow seemed to be, sure didn't need a lit fuse to go setting him off. "I'll just go over to the till over there and do that for you" she agreed.

"Fine just get a move on all ready." he grumped waving the gun about.

This caused Melody to grow nervous and in her panic she accidentally hit the wrong key.

"Come on get a move on lady, before I blow your brains out. Cause I will" he informed her sharply.

Melody nodded taking a deep breath, as all thoughts of her son vanished, she hit the correct key and the drawer sprang free of the register, Melody handed the money over, "There, That's all of it, cept for some coin." she informed him.

The crook looked at her "You guys got a safe around here?"

"I...I can't..." Melody stammered as she started around the counter.

Just then there was the sound of a siren out on the streets a few blocks away, the crook jerked his head up and his finger tightened involuntarily upon the trigger, there was a loud deafening sound, it seemed far too noisy to have been made by the weapon and yet, the crook bolted from the restraunt leaving the front door open.

Melody gasped as she felt something wet and sticky on her hands she looked down to see blood fromher midsection, she stared at it, in a disjointed, disbelieving way. She heard Cliff shouting cussing something, heard her supervisor yell to Cliff to call for an ambulance, as her legs gave out under her, _there is so much blood,_ she thought,_too much blood._

The insistent ringing of a phone caused a huddled form to stir, the lump under the pile of blankets rolled and an arm reached out picking up the phone, as the being came to a slow sitting position on the bed. She was not quite human, though there were similarities, like the long dark almost black hair that was a tangled mess at this time of day, the five fingers, the undeniable muscle on arms and legs, the high cheekbones in her round face, and yet she was not human, for she like the rest of her family looked more like giant turtles, only they were turtles with a difference, as her dad liked to say.

She blinked blearily trying to get sleep grit out of her eyes and focus on her clock, she was dreading the news that might be forthcoming from the phone's receiver, she had learned that there was no good news that came late at night. Much as she wanted to, she couldn't just turn off the phone or ignore the incoming calls either. Part of growing up and gaining responsibility meant she had to answer any calls when she was off duty and respond to them, in an appropriate fashion, it was a large commitment to ask of most youths of her age for it was no easy task, and yet the girl had accepted it as part of her life and duties, though she was only twenty years old. Well almost twenty one.

"If this isn't urgent, whoever is calling at this ungodly hour will live to regret it" she vowed to herself before speaking. "Hullo Whose there?" She mumbled a bit slurring the words.

"Ra...Rama?" came a distant sounding reply that seemed far too shaky and hoarse.

"Who is this?" Rama asked suspiciously not recognizing the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Jessie" the caller replied simply his tone ragged.

That brought Rama even more awake and alert "Jessie what is up compadre?" she wondered, elated to be hearing from him, but also knowing her long time friend would not be calling for no reason. Sure she hadn't seen a great deal of him not since she was like thirteen or fourteen, they had drifted a little going their own separate ways, yet when the two of them got together it was almost as if they had never parted, and they never forgot to phone or e-mail one another about life in general.

Rama waited for a reply but when she heard nothing she scowled, "Jessie what is it, What's wrong?" she begged, "We both know you aren't in the habit of calling this late to say hi."

Jessie gasped"I ...mmm..my mom. She's be..bebebe...been ki..killed" he explained, sounding almost as bad as he had when he'd been seven years old.

Rama knew her friend well enough to know he didn't stammer much any more, oh once in a while if he was scared or nervous he would stammer a bit but never to this extent, so the fact he was stammering badly told her instantly that whatever it was was truly bad. Had Jessie just said his mom had been killed? Rama wondered as she shook her head quickly. "Jess, I'm sorry. You have my condolences. It is always hard to lose one you love" She replied shocked at the news report.

She knew the pain and sorrow of losing a loved one, Splinter had died just a year ago, and though his death had been peaceful it had still disturbed the clan. She could only sit on the edge of her bed and listen to what Jessie had to tell her. "I don't know what to do Rama" Jessie concluded sobbing while trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"First off Jess, I am here for you right now. I will be here for you as long as you want to talk, or if you just want me to listen to you. Secondly when you come to Manhattan, come straight to the lair, we'll help you with every thing we can." She offered generously, not even stopping to check with the Jonin of the clan, her Sensei, the Master. She knew for a fact that Leonardo wouldn't turn her friend away under such circumstances as he faced, he would; she knew, welcome him into their home at any time. "You shouldn't be alone right now Jessie, especially when you have family right here willing to give you the shells off our backs."

By the time she hung up the phone some time later she realized it was much too late to go back to sleep, but far too early to be up and mobile. She stretched and yawned figuring she may as well get up and get something done, the news about Melody had disturbed her, and she wanted something to do, just to stay occupied. She picked up the brush and comb by the bed side table and began to brush out her long hair, picking at the tangles, in preparation of braiding it up. Years of doing it had perfected the skill so it took no time whatsoever to have her hair up and well out of her way before she strapped on her equipment.

She slipped out into the lair moving on soft feet, doing her best not to disturb others as she moved out to the kitchen, the fridge hummed softly and the noise competed with the low tick tick of the clock on the wall. Rama flicked on the light and began to set up a tray to take to Leo while making a pot of fresh tea, when she was satisfied with everything she picked up the tray and headed for the meditation room, where Leonardo sat in the lotus position eyes closed, he hardly seemed aware that she was in the room with him.

Rama merely bowed setting the tray down and maintaining her position until he chose to acknowledge her. She patiently sat not shifting an iota, her eyes closed, her breathing slow and calm before Leo opened his eyes.

"Ah Ramiela thank you. What are you doing up so early?" Leo asked.

Ramiela bowed deeper "Good morning noble and revered Master." She replied in her usual fashion, before she rose enough to pour the tea, fixing it exactly to Leo's liking before handing him his cup and preparing one of her own.

Leo watched her every move carefully and he quirked an eye ridge at her.

"I had a call from Jessie Master" she admitted.

Leo rocked back slightly as he sipped his tea, "I take it bad news?" he asked.

Rama nodded somberly "Jessie's mother died in hospital due to a gun shot wound she received during a robbery" Rama spoke softly.

"Aiden and Kali were covering that part of town last night" Leo murmured. He scowled slightly "They didn't say anything."

"Well Master, I am sure you are aware that we can't be everywhere at once, much as we try." Rama replied delicately, " Perhaps they covered that section of town earlier and trouble came later. It has happened before on more than one occasion that I am aware of."

"True enough" Leo admitted, "when the others become older though we might really be able to put a dent in some of the crime around the city."

Rama nodded, for the most part only her oldest cousins were permitted to patrol, which meant Aiden and Kali, while Uncle Raph's oldest Ashlynn and the master's third born child Jeff were just starting to learn patrol routines, the rest of the cousins were too young yet." I told Jessie he could stay here and we would help him where we could" Rama informed Leo, " He was pretty upset so I figured that he could use some company, and I didn't think you'd mind."

"Is he all right now Ramiela?" Leo asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, as well as can be expected at any rate. At least he sounded a bit more with it when I got off the phone" Ramiela assured Leo.

"What about his girlfriend, will Stacy be coming?" Leo wondered.

"I didn't ask about her. I didn't think it was right" Rama admitted wincing inwardly, Stacy was Jessie's latest girlfriend, his fourth or something since he'd been sixteen, which meant about one girl a year. "I'm sure Jessie won't reveal anything to her about us, if she came along. I mean Jess would know better." Rama declared staunchly.

"I'm aware of that" Leo pointed out, " I know Jessie has always been good about keeping our secret" Leo paused and smiled at his niece, "That is when you haven't been encouraging him to do otherwise."

Rama gave him a wide eyed innocent look while resting one hand flat against her plastron but before she could deny or dispute the fact, Leo wagged a finger at her giving her a mock scowl.

"Don't even **try** that on me" he warned her, " You are far too much like your father!" he accused.

Rama giggled in reply, holding one hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkling with the mischievous light that was never far away.

"Don't worry we will figure out something, no matter what the case is" Leo assured her.

Rama gave him a grateful smile as she finished her tea " I think I'll go make some muffins for breakfast" she announced as she gathered the dirty dishes onto the tray.

Leo grinned and gave her a pleading look.

Rama smiled and shook her head "Yes, I'll make some of your favourites Master," Rama replied to his unspoken request as she left the room.

Leo sat back a bit on the straw mat, he glanced over to the scented candles their gentle light flickering casting strange shadows on the concrete wall, he had not mentioned the guest that had arrived last night, but there was time yet for that. Leo knew Rama would not shirk her duties, no matter how concerned or worried she might be for her old friend.

Leo smiled softly to himself, Splinter knew what he was doing when he picked her for Jonin, she has boundless energy and could outlast the energizer bunny in any race.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Kunoichi

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Two: Playing Kunoichi**

Rama had finished almost four different batches of muffins she hadmade, lemon poppyseed, blueberry, double chocolate and apple cinnamon, the last of the apple cinnamon were in the oven, and she gave a smile of satisfaction that there was more then enough for their large clan for breakfast, though odds were all the muffins would be gone before lunch.

Cathy came into the kitchen packing two year old Tessica, who was at the present moment howling like a banshee, her green face almost red from the power and duration of her screams. Rama winced gritting her teeth a bit at her baby sister's vocal program. "I'd try to help you with her mom, but I got to get to practice or Master's gonna have my shell" Rama declared heading for the kitchen door way, then she paused "Shoot the last of the muffins. I don't want them burning."

Cathy laughed at her step daughter's sudden dilemma " Go, I can take the muffins out when they are ready and perhaps one of the cool ones might be the ticket to calm down the noisy one here."

Rama beamed at Cathy "You are a life saver" she gushed, " See if Jacob can run some of the muffins to Uncle Raphael's later for Ashlynn, Mineko, Kaida and Aunt Sara."

"Why not let Raph take them home?" Cathy asked then she rolled her eyes, "Ah yes they wouldn't make it right."

Rama ducked out and headed as fast as possible, without running, toward the dojo. Uncle Raph had decided after Splinter died to move his family out, he said it was too cramped living all together crammed into places like a bunch of stinkin' sardines. But Rama was aware it wasn't the only reason he left, he had found it hard to live here, after Splinter died everything seemed to remind him, and so he left the rest of the family to set up a place for his own family elsewhere in the sewers. He didn't live too far away, only a few blocks over and down which meant he was able to come for meals, sparring sessions or things like that. It just meant he now had a little more privacy.

Rama wondered if perhaps Kali might be joining them for the morning session, both she and her twin brother Aiden were skilled enough to join the adults in their morning practice session, though Aiden typically wouldn't join unless he was being punished, he didn't care for extra workouts. Rama for her part found that Kali or her uncles and father made her really work in sparring sessions, so she never missed one where she could pit herself against one or more of them.

She entered the dojo and saw that her father and Uncles seemed to be waiting for her to arrive, she blushed a little for keeping them waiting. Leo arched an eye ridge towards her as she bowed low before him and the others, she might be the future leader, but they were the seasoned warriors and so earned more respect from her then the other way around.

"Sorry Master, I didn't mean to be late" Rama apologized.

"Of course you're forgiven," Leo allowed, then he smiled, "that is, as long as you made **my** muffins." He amended.

Rama giggled "First batch I made."

Leo nodded "That is, as it should be." he agreed, after you have a quick breakfast though I want you to go to the infirmary, there is a guest there that may need reassurance " Leo informed her.

Rama scowled slightly at those words, guests were normally female, however the family had played host to male guest on rarer occasions, usually young teens who were in trouble and needed a bit of guidance, or the sort of nerdy type who seemed to go around with an invisible sign that said beat the pulp out of me, invisible to all, that is, except the creeps who loved to do nothing but that to nerds as if the sign flashed bright neon for them.

However as a rule, the clan had learned that the older female mutants, namely Rama and Kali, did a great deal at putting male guest at ease, so the fact Leo was asking her to reassure the guest confirmed the gender. She would have to ask Uncle Donatello for the other information later as the sparring session was about to start.

A few hours later hot and covered in sweat Rama approached Don, who was in similar shape, "So what do we know about our guest?" she asked

"He was found on the lower East Side." Don began

Rama arched an eye ridge, that area wasn't exactly the best part of town to begin with, it was a low income high crime area, full of drugs, shady deals and other not so wonderful things. "And?" she prodded.

"He was mugged, had some head trauma, lots of contusions a broken wrist and I suspect some ribs may be broken as well. There was also a black eye and he was bleeding quite badly, but it turned out that was more from superficial wounds." Don filled her in on the damages.

"Did a number on him from the sounds of it. Any ID on him?" she asked.

Don gave a negative shake of his head, "Not when he was found, so someone else must have got it off him." Don admitted, "Sara is watching over him now but she has shift to do soon."

"So I babysit while she works." Rama summarized, "Hmm, well I'm taking a quick shower first" she declared.

"Remember you aren't just babysitting Ramiela" Don pointed out.

"Oh I am quite aware of that. I know what is expected," Rama softened her voice ducked her head, batted her eyes as she cooed "I know how to play the sweet innocent to make him feel us mutants aren't so bad." She gave a coy smile, "I'll leave my hair down for him, guys seem to like that" she purred, "Just leave it to me." She assured her Uncle, "I'll also bring him some herb tea and muffins."

Mike rolled his eyes as he began to guffaw "That and a little bird song and he ought to be eating out of your hands." he claimed.

Leo snickered "Yes our male guest seem to favour the kunoichis hands down."

Mike went over and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder "For some reason we boys, seem to intimidate our male guests. Personally I never understood that" Mike declared giving an innocent shrug.

"I'll report to you later Master, but uh, I will be able tobe with Jessie when he gets here right?" Rama pressed as she glanced at Leo.

Don, Mike and Raph looked at Leo as she said this they hadn't heard the news yet though all of them were familiar with Jessie, after all he boy had been a fixture in the lair for quite a few years, before Rama was allowed to go meet him topside.

Leo smiled, "Of course." he said.

Rama beamed as she bowed his way then headed for the showers, while Leo's brothers demanded an explanation, which he gave readily.

After a quick shower Rama ducked into the kitchen and made the herb tea, gathered some muffins and a bit of fruit onto a tray and headed to the infirmary. "Sorry if I kept you waiting Aunt Sara but your relief has arrived." Rama announced on entry.

"Good, he's woken up a few times, but hasn't been too with it, I have a feeling he is going be a bit more together when he wakes next." Sara informed the girl, "I'll leave you to him then."

Rama watched her Aunt leave, Sara was a small woman, just around five foot in height, she was a stubborn strong willed person, but underneath her gruffness was a good heart. "Don't worry I can manage" Rama mumbled a bit before turning her eyes on the form in the infirmary bed.

He had short curly hair, that seemed so out of place on a guy, he was lean with a few defined muscles in the leg and arm, meaning he probably did jogging and weight lifting but didn't go into too heavy or strict regime. He had long thick fingers on each hand, and his face was so battered and bruised it was hard to tell what it might look like under normal circumstances.

_Kinda cute,_ Rama mused,_ Course he'd never think that about me. I am so doomed to die a virgin._ She sighed miserably feeling now more then ever that, that was to be her lot in life, especially as Devon was out of the picture. More or less, there was time she still thought of him and dreamed of him. Yes, she did still miss him, but he was a part of her past now and since she still hadn't been able to reach him in anyway realized that hanging on to Devon wasn't doing her any good.

Rama set the tray on the bedside table before going to dim the lights in the room to the point where the room was quite dark, she didn't mind the blackness the enveloped the room, it made her feel far more in her element, but she knew that waking to such darkness might not but their guest at ease, so she moved with ease around the room, knowing instinctively where the beds and the counters were she carefully lit candles until the room became alive with the warm glow from the flickering light. She lit enough candles to make the room seem lit but still providing shadows where she needed them along the bedside near the table. Now content with her preparations she moved to the chair, that her Aunt had vacated.

She settled back into the chair and the shadows closing her eyes and entering a light meditation, there was little else she could do until he woke, she could take the moment to reenergize herself through a relaxing meditation, while remaining observant to the guest who was slowly waking from his sleep. When he started to show signs of becoming awake she dropped her meditation and patiently watched him while he slowly came back to the conscious world.

A low groan, the slight movement of his head as he seemed to look around, were the first signs that he was awake. he inhaled sharply, and there was a feeling of uncertainty that bordered on unease, as he narrowed his eyes scrutinizing his where abouts, as if trying to figure out where he was and doing his best to get his bearings. Rama didn't want to startle him, but at the moment he seemed unaware of her, and she didn't want his uneasiness to lead to fear or panic. These things she knew had to be played carefully.

She gave a low cough as if clearing her throat, to warn him that he was not alone, he turned his head abruptly towards the sound.

"It's alright. Calm down now, you're with friends. You were so badly hurt we were concerned for your health." She explained keeping her voice low soft and soothing, "I brought you some herb tea. I know not everyone is a tea drinker but this tea will help ease your pain. Would you prefer sugar, cream or honey?" She inquired as she reached for the pot to pour the liquid into two cups, she knew she didn't need the tea, but was aware that guest felt more comfortable when their host also took the refreshments. Besides drinking and eating helped relieve any fears that the stuff might be bad in some way. There were many rules of etiquette one had to follow when entertaining new guests to make them feel at ease, sharing refreshments was one. Leaving weapons outside the infirmary was another.

He stared hard trying to see who was sitting in the shadows, it was hard to see the person, they were a dark silhouette against the dark shadows, but the voice sounded feminine and comforting, but he didn't want to be soothed by that he wanted answers "Who are you? What's going on? Why are you holding me here?" He demanded sharply.

Rama shook her head in slight exasperation, male guests always wanted to know as much as possible, as quickly as possible, as if by learning all the information in one quick crash could better help them gain control. Not that female guests didn't worry on waking in strange places, but the female guest wanted information to soothe fears and assure themselves they were safe. The male guest could not have all the information handed over on a silver platter, for he was apt to become aggressive and bad tempered, the male guest had to be handled delicately so his fears didn't turn into problems for the family.

Being a female, was one way of assuring the male guest they weren't in too much danger, most guys didn't believe that a woman could do much to them, secondly the male guest were far more willing to let a female answer their questions when ever she felt like it, where if a male host tried such a thing the guest might assume that there was something being hidden from them rousing suspicions. Women were allowed to be mysterious, coy and not rouse suspicion or aggression. Truly, Rama had to use her kunoichi skills here, while not fully trainedas akuoichi, she had received enough training to play upon a male, at least to the point where she could reassure them and make them feel safe around her.

"I'll get to that in good time my friend" She soothed, "But I believe you would do well to have _just_ a little tea if you could manage it." She persisted as she sat back in her chair interlacing her fingers and resting her hands on her lap, "I'll do you anything you want to know if you'd only indulge me a little" She cooed, shaking her head allowing her hair to shift and move with her. "The tea will help the physical and my answers will help will hopefully help with other aspects."

"I'll drink some of that tea if you tell me who you are" He bargained.

Rama raised a finger shaking it "Uh-Uh-Uh" She shifted crossing her legs, "I was told by my father, to never give my name to a stranger" She gave a coy grin, "So I best get your name first then you won't be a stranger."

He smiled "Steven Levinsky" he replied.

"Ramiela Turtle" Rama responded, "So now you know my name what would you like in your tea Steve?"

"A little cream" Steve answered, no matter how he tried he could not see the person in the shadows, he could see her movements, see strands of long hair that billowed around the speaker, and that voice, well somehow the tone of it alone put him at ease, told him he had nothing to fear.

"Sure" Rama deftly lifted the small cream pitcher pouring a tiny bit into the cup "I made muffins this morning, would you like to try one?"

"Uh what did you say your name was Ram..." Steve paused now uncertain how the rest of it went.

"Ram-ie-la" Rama said it a bit slower, "But you can call me Rama, if it easier for you. I don't mind, I know my name can cause a lot of trouble with pronouncing it correctly." She rolled her eyes, "My dad has a weird sense of humour, I think it came into play when he gave me that moniker."

At one time being able to call her Rama was considered a bit of an honour amongst the family, besides Rama had never cared for the shorter version of her name, feeling a ram was a male sheep and so had nothing to do with her. Ramiela was pretty, strange, unique, she loved the way it sounded and she felt if people respected her they would call her by her full name, not the derogatory shorter version. That had changed though, when she had been in that other world, there could be just as much respect given to a short name as when given to the long one and with that lesson Rama finally permitted her family members to call her whatever they wanted to, as long as they weren't trying to insult her.

Besides she had to admit saying Rama was far easier for people not use to her long name.

"Here let me help you sit up, then we can visit a bit better" She offered. She knew if she moved quickly he wouldn't see much of her in the dim light of the infirmary. She moved with gentle speed propping pillows behind him so he could sit up and about the most he probably saw was her arms, he might have noticed that her skin colouring was slightly green, but he'd probably dismiss it as a trick of the candle's light. "There is that better? Are you comfortable Steven?" She inquired hopefully.

"Uh Yes" He replied shocked at how quickly he'd been repositioned and yet he hadn't felt much or noticed a great deal, she was efficient and caring, whoever she was.

"One of my family members came upon you on the lower east Side somewhere. You'd been badly hurt. Normally well they would have taken you to a hospital, but since your ID and everything was missing. I guess we were afraid you might not receive the immediate attention that you might have needed." Rama explained, "My family has trouble fitting in with the world, well with people, not all of them mind you" she hastened to assure him, "We have many human friends, but we know our differences could make a lot of people hate or despise us."

"My wallet stolen?" Steve asked.

"I guess if your ID was in it, probably taken by the people who hurt you" Rama replied.

He narrowed his eyes as he took a sip of his tea, "You talk as if people are separate from you, as if you are not human."

"We see ourselves as human, but many humans might not agree with our view point. We don't wish to be separate but we can't find a way to fit in either Steve." Rama remarked as she shoved the plate of muffins closer to the bed, "Go on have one they are about as fresh as they come." She urged.

" I recall who did it now." he grunted, "Yeah I could see how they would take my wallet. Should have known it wasn't my client who called and wanted to see me." Steven muttered he gave a frustrated shake of his head "I got to get into work."

"Hold on I don't think you are up to a day of work, whatever work you do. Look at you, you have been beaten up quite badly. You need to rest and recuperate. Not that I don't admire your dedication. But Steven you must look after yourself for you won't do anyone any good if you don't" Rama advised tenderly, "Later we can take you to the hospital for proper treatment and care and I doubt they'd be releasing you that quickly." She paused, "Now if you are worried about being missed, well that is understandable. Here I have a cell phone on me, go ahead and call whoever you need to, let them know you are all right." Rama handed over her phone.

Steven made a few quick calls before handing the phone back.

"So Steven you talked about a job with clients, what do you do, if you don't mind my asking that is?"

"I'm a lawyer, dealing mostly in discrimination or harassment areas. I have been able to fight for and obtain citizenship for those who have been denied it, sort of a branch off the same tree as many are denied citizenship due to discrimination." Steven explained, "Since I deal with a lot of illegal immigrants I don't always get the best of money. Poor people down on their luck can't pay much, so in most instances I'm paid by the court systems." Steven replied.

"Ah that sounds very interesting." Rama murmured, thinking of what such a person could do for their family, if only Leo would permit it, "You must enjoy being able to help people realize their dreams and get away from oppression. That is such a wonderful job then." She gushed.

"I like it. Wouldn't mind doing better at it but I guess that will come in time." Steven admitted.

"So I take it someone called you pretending to be one of your clients, or a new client and when you went to see them you were jumped." Rama essayed.

"Exactly." Steven grunted. "I suppose if you don't mingle with people you don't have a job huh?"

"No. Not really. I'd love to get a job anywhere. Hell I wouldn't care if it was flipping burgers or selling hotdogs in the park" Rama claimed, "But well, can't cause a scene, so I just help out around the home. My Aunts they are human and since they don't have our problems they go to work in different places, one of my Aunts is a nurse, another is a computer programmer who works from home, another is a substitute teacher and my step mom is an animal behaviourist she works in the zoo." Rama figured mentioning her family's position would help, "I help with cooking and babysitting and teaching my younger cousins."

"Sounds like that can keep you busy." Steven answered as he took a blueberry muffin.

"It does, for the most part. I was homeschooled, of course. Anyways I guess I better tell you a little bit more about my family." Rama took a deep breath, and told Steven a bit revealing only certain aspects of their life keeping the part about being ninja totally out of the story.

He often interrupted with questions and Rama diplomatically replied, sometimes with short simple answers, other times with a 'we'll get back to that one.' or by steering away from touchy subjects. She wanted to be careful of what he learned and when. Give him a bit of food for thought, let him chew on it and digest it before going onward. She remained sweet, pleasant and cheerful, doing her best to keep Steven at ease, lying all suspicions to rest. Then there was of course the questions she asked, wheedling information from him, while doing her best to not reveal too much about themselves. It was a delicate operation but she played it well, knowing the familiar steps to it.

"You know Steven, maybe someone like you could help people accept us as citizens as one of them." Rama sighed, "we keep hoping one day, we can walk freely but people can often be afraid of tings they don't know or understand and then things turn nasty so we try to avoid those sort of situations, that's why we hide, and spend our time looking in from the outside so to speak."

"Are you all badly disfigured?Perhaps from interbreeding?" Steven blurted.

"EWW! No!" Rama exclaimed in disgust.

"I didn't mean it that way" Steven said, " I just meant some disfigurements can be caused by..."

"Interbreeding and it gets worse the more you interbreed" Rama spoke up, "Yeah I've heard those things happen to. But our situation isn't _quite_ like that. My father and Uncles just seem to have a gene with in them that passes their genetic makeup to us, the children. My aunts are all human and definitely not from the same family." She reminded him.

Steven scowled "Something went awry then to cause the problem in them and it happens to be dominant."

Rama nodded, "Now you understand. Some people might consider us mutants." She allowed.

Steven cocked an eyebrow "Mutants?"

"Yes. To an extent we are, in that we are a drastic change from the norm. We have human attributes, such as our emotions, our abilities to think carry on long conversations, but our looks is what sets us apart." Rama informed him casually.

"Look I have been talking to you for a bit now, and I believe that no matter how you look you are definitely human in all other aspects." He stated, "Saying you aren't human is like saying people who are born ugly aren't human, or those who are mentally or physically challenged are not meant to be human." Steven declared, "You can't be that different."

"Really?" Rama asked, "I'm glad you think so and I hope you keep that in mind" she licked her lips, _okay here comes the kicker time to see if he really **means **what he says,_ She told herself "Steven I have something to confess, and it might surprise you a little, or a lot, but uh you see my dad, my uncles, my cousins and I well we all look like giant turtles."

Steve's mouth gaped he shook his head in disbelief.

Rama smiled, as she took a breath to tell him the rest of the story "You see my father and uncles were once ordinary pet turtles, and they ended up in the sewer where a rat who had been a pet of an Asian man named Hamato Yoshi, found the turtles. He came across the four turtles in a glowing liquid that had mutating properties. It wasn't long before the rat and the four turtles began to change..." Rama filled him in on a lot of the details she had held back thus far, letting Steven know that the turtles picked up some simple martial arts moves off of the TV or out of old books that had been discarded. she wasn't about to tell him the ninja history just yet. she concluded with how the Aunts had come into their lives and Splinter had died.

Steven was sitting looking at her "A great story there Rama, but I do believe you are trying to pull my leg. Turtles?" he scoffed, "No way."

Rama lit a few more candles setting them on the bedside table and stood up from the chair moving from the shadows to stand next to the bed revealing herself to Steven "Oh trust me very much **way** Steven" she corrected with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Steven's jaw dropped as he stared at the person he'd been speaking to, all along he had an image of what this girl/woman would look like but he had never thought, not for one second, that incredible voice could belong to someone who looked like, well like this, like a giant turtle shell and all. He was astonished, he was beyond astonished! Nothing had prepared him for this being, because nothing, not even all of her talk could fully prepare a person to accept that a being like this existed.

"I know what I am and I'm not ashamed of it Steven" She declared, "I'm a mutant turtle human hybrid child. Twenty years of age. The fact that my dad and uncles have successfully had children means our species are compatible to an extent."

"An extent?" Steven echoed finally managing to say something though he couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"Yes, you know horses and donkeys can breed but the offspring the mule can't. Possibly my cousins and are nothing more than mules, sterile." Rama answered with a casual indifferent shrug, "Only time is going have the answer to that particular question." She paused and smiled at him, "Come I'll help you to the restroom, that will give you a chance to touch me and assure yourself that I am flesh, bone, shell and what have you. Then I think you ought to have a rest."

She helped Steven to and from the infirmary helping him back into the bed, she rearranged the pillows once again and gave Steven an indulgent smile.

He looked like he was ready to ask her a bunch more questions but she gave a shake of her head.

"Not now they can wait Steven, the walk has worn you out and we've talked enough for now. Rest we can talk more later. I know that you have confirmed my turtle characteristics. But right now it is far important for you to rest. You will heal faster." She assured him kindly.

He looked as if he was about to fight her gentle orders so Rama softly began to sing, picking a few soft slow songs to ease him into a relaxed sleep, she was pleased when Steven succumbed to the music gentle call of sleep. She picked up the tea tray leaving the room, he was now as ready as possible to deal with others in the family. Her next step was to inform Leo of everything she had learned.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Rama's Duty

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three:** Rama's duty

Rama headed to Leo's office after dropping off the dirty dishes in the kitchen, she tapped lightly on the door before entering, Leo glanced up from behind the desk and immediately set aside the scroll he was looking over and gestured for Rama to sit in the chair across from him "Well what have you learned about our guest?" he asked as he clasped his hands together resting them on the desk top and leaning forward a bit.

"I don't believe he'll cause us any trouble long as he is returned topside soon, I suggest within the next twenty four hours." Rama replied getting right to what she knew he wanted to know the most.

Leo scowled slightly "Can we trust him?" he inquired.

Trust was a different matter, especially under the delicate circumstances her family lived under, trust was often more important then avoiding trouble; for if you could trust a person then there wasn't much need to concern yourself with what trouble that person might cause you later on.

"That one is a bit more iffy at the moment. I believe he is trustworthy, he seemed very sincere" Ramiela hedged, "However the pain he is in at the moment could have covered a lot and the fact that he is a lawyer means he is probably adept at keeping his emotions and intents a little hidden to begin with."

" A lawyer?" Leo echoed.

"Yes specializing in discrimination. He fights for the rights of those who might otherwise be denied due to race, gender or what have you. He also works on citizenship papers" Rama smiled, " Steven could be very useful to us, **_if_** we can gain his trust."

Leo sat back in his chair arching his eye ridge a bit recognizing a string of a debate he and his chunin had run over numerous times before "Point taken and I will consider it" he informed her.

Rama nodded knowing to drop the subject and move on to other things they had touched on during their talk, that Leo would need to know about their guest. She sat back in her own chair her arms resting on the arm rests, took a deep breath and began listing the important things first.

Leo listened calmly to all she had to say, when she was done he asked a few questions, before dismissing her to her other duties.

Rama cocked her head as she rose from the chair, she wondered silently what Leo planned on doing about Steven, but she knew it wasn't 'proper ' to question the jonin on such things, that was his call to make alone based on what he felt was good for the clan. Besides she had a feeling he would be moved to a hospital topside by evening time, most likely the same Hospital Aunt Sara worked at so she could run interference for them, after that then Steven would be out of their lives.

_Mores the pity, _She mused to herself,_ he might really be able to accomplish things for us. It isn't like we came into this country illegally. We just aren't citizens. We are non-entities for the most part._ It had been some time since she had really rebelled against Leo's strict rules, but there was a feeling, an urge to do so now Rama heaved a sigh _How much longer can we keep our family hidden and safe under the streets of New York? I mean, things have changed so much since I was a child, especially how the family has grown since then._

They did have a full and large family Uncle Donatello had three children, Uncle Raphael three, The Master had four children and her dad of course had three and was trying for more, at least her dad kept talking about having another child and far as she knew her step mom hadn't kicked him out of the bedroom as of yet. But she knew her dad and Cathy both loved children enough that she was sure that she'd be having yet another sibling or two somewhere in the future.

Then there was Kaliann and her boyfriend Mark, the two had been going out for over a year now, and thus far the boy had managed to meet his beloved's parents, survive the small 'grilling' and not so small lecture from Leo without being intimidated or scared away. Of course when Mark got introduced to the rest of the family, it really put him on the spot, surrounded as he was by numerous turtles. It was easy to accept one being that was a bit strange, or odd but seeing a whole clan of them was nothing short of overwhelming. The fact that Mark had survived all that was a sign of his character, or at least his love for Kali.

Rama gave a wistful smile, _I always knew Kali would have no problems finding someone special._ Her thoughts went to Devon and she gave a remorseful shake of her head, she had not had any contact with him and she had given up on it after Leo's orders to forget teleporting to his world, but she wasn't finding much luck in her own world. "I think it would be easier to put Dev behind me, if I only had someone here." she muttered to herself.

She entered the dojo, she had a lesson to teach, she still taught the younger children in the clan, while Aiden, Kali and Uncle Raphael took on training of the older students. Rama enjoyed teaching her young cousins and brother and wasn't going give up being sensei to them simply because she had other tasks to do as chunin. At the moment she had Tyler, her younger brother and Tiffany, Leo and Karena's youngest who was a year older then Tyler.

Tyler came into the dojo at a full run, "Rama what we gonna learn today?" he asked quickly, he looked like Mike, right down to the trademark grin, except he had short auburn hair and five toes instead of two.

Rama gave him a stern but gentle look " Tyler you know you didn't enter the dojo properly so why don't you go do it again." She hinted, "And do it **right** this time little brother."

Tyler grinned and giggled as he turned and left the dojo returning at a walk, he paused bowing to four corners of the dojo and then up to Rama where he bowed. "Better? Now what we gonna learn" he demanded impudently.

"Tyler, what are you supposed to call me in the dojo?" Ramiela asked sweetly.

Tyler giggled and raised a hand over his mouth "Ramiela?" he answered with a smirk on his face, that told Rama he knew full well what she wanted.

Rama glowered "I can see some one wants to stay after class and work on his flips and other gymnastic abilities." She stated.

Tyler crossed his arms over his plastron "Your not much fun in the dojo Sensei Sister." he sulked, this was only Tyler's second proper year of ninjitsu training, though he had been training since he had been two and a half it hadn't been official, he just liked mimicking his big sister Rama at that time.

Rama tried not to laugh at his petulant face, her brother was an imp, and secretly she loved his playful nature and the antics he tried to get into during lessons, but she also knew that as his Sensei she had to see to it he obeyed and followed the rules of respect for she wouldn't be doing him any favours by playing favourites.

"That is enough go do some front flips" she ordered letting him know he crossed the line.

"Hai Sensei" Tyler acknowledged quickly realizing he'd gone too far, yet again.

Tiffany entered the dojo properly and bowed to her sensei greeting Rama politely she noticed Tyler was all ready doing flips and she rolled her eyes. "At it all ready Ty? Are you gonna behave today?" she groaned.

The boy shrugged indifferently "I don't know. maybe." he chirped honestly.

Tiffany turned a pleading look Rama's way "Is it possible Sensei Ramiela to have a different partner, just once even?"

"It is possible and I will see about it." Rama permitted, "However it is better to keep those who are close in age together. Now let us get to today's lesson," Rama turned and looked at Tyler, " Tyler you will behave yourself today" she insisted.

"That's askin an awful lot" the four year old muttered.

"Keep it up Tyler and you will have father to deal with as well as me" Rama warned.

Tyler gulped and fell silent. That sounded like too much trouble even for him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Steven woke in the infirmary he wasn't sure for a moment where he was, but then it came back to him, though he was sure the last bit about giant turtles and thinking Rama was a giant turtle had to be a dream, or dream related. Yet as his eyes focused he saw a turtle sitting in a chair near the bed, one glance told him this was not Rama for one thing this turtle had no hair, and he had an orange mask around his head. he raised a three fingered hand.

"Hi there. How ya feeling?" the voice was warm and friendly, as if the turtle was willing to be a friend, so amiable was his tone.

"Uh all right" Steven muttered a bit as he yawned " Am I going be taken to a hospital soon?" He wondered curiously.

"Of course you are, later when Raph goes to pick up Sara. You didn't think we were going keep you here as a pet did ya?" the turtle smiled and laughed smacking his hand on his leg, shaking his head in amusement, "Aw don't mind that, kinda a private joke. By the way my name is Mike, I'm Rama's father." The turtle offered his hand in greeting.

Steven grasped it and shook it.

"We just want you to get a little more rest first. It won't be easy getting you to the hospital, and you are going need to rely on Raph and myself to do it, so we just want you to be a bit more comfortable with us too." Mike explained as he stretched his legs out.

"Raph?" Steven echoed.

"My father, he had a sense of humour I swore he really did, I mean he decided to name us after renaissance artist right? Most of us go by short versions of the names though. Raphael's wife is a nurse so she'll check you in help get things squared away for ya is all." Mike informed Steven.

"Good, no offense I just think I'd feel better in a real hospital." Steven muttered.

"Hey no problem Steven, I fully understand and agree." Mike assured him kindly.

"That girl Rama." Steven began.

Mike tensed a bit "what about her?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Just wondering if I'll see her again before I go," Steven said, "She was ..." he paused, "Very nice I just wanted to thank her."

"Rama has certain duties she has to perform around the home and I don't think she'll have time to see you before you leave, but I will pass on the message." Mike said, while thinking that he would do no such thing. He didn't know if he liked a lawyer wanting to be around Rama more.

"Oh well okay" Steven gave in.

OOOOOOOOO

He followed the familiar path through the sewers, a packsack flung over his back, memories seemed to flow and he shut his eyes tight as he leaned against the concrete wall of the tunnel, he took adeep breath and headed onward, shoulders slumped and his head hung in dejectedly, he finally arrived at the door knocking on it.

Rama opened the door, she didn't waste time with words just pulled her old friend into a hug. "I feel for you Jessie, I remember the pain of loss," She whispered into his ear, as she embraced him, "We understand what you are going through and we are here for you. Come on, you've been traveling and you are exhausted. I'll show you to a room. Okay?" Rama assured him. She kept one arm around his shoulders as she walked, noting out of the corner of the eye the changes in her friend.

True some things remained constant, but he was not exactly as he had been when she met him when he'd been seven. Jessie was now a few inches shy of the six foot mark, he was taller then her by about four or five inches at least, from the hug they had shared, she could tell he was well muscled in chest and arms, meaning that he still worked out, the discipline hadn't left him, even if he hadn't received any ninja training from them since he was thirteen or fourteen and he started spending less time with her, as he became interested in girls his age.

He still had his dark unruly hair that seemed to go in every direction at once, and he was still very much her friend the bond that had formed in their youth had never fully been broken or severed.

"Rama what am I gonna do?" Jessie asked his dark eyes looking like they were filling with tears.

"We will help you, as much as we possibly can. This isn't easy but Karena and Leo both want to see you once you are settled and they will be discussing some of the things they can do to help you over the next few days." Rama stated, "Don't forget Leo is now Master of the clan, though he'd forgive you any lapse in manners at the moment." Rama stated as she steered Jessie towards the bedroom area.

Jessie turned and gave her a tentative smile "Thanks Rama."

"No problem so you still friends with that girl you were with last time you were back home?" Rama wondered.

Jessie gave a negative shake of his head "No we broke it off" he admitted.

Rama nodded "Mutual or was it one sided?" She couldn't help but ask.

"More or less mutual. She wanted the chance to see other people that were more along her sort of taste and I just didn't think we were meant she was too..." Jessie made a face, "fussy."

Rama laughed as she sat on the bed in the room Jessie was taking "I think you have to lower your standards a bit. You always get girlfriends but never stick with them." She teased.

"There is a right girl for me somewhere. I just got to keep looking is all" Jessie protested.

"Yeah, well. You have a better chance of finding her then I have of finding me a guy." Rama concluded, "You'll be a grandfather before I find anyone for me, and that is if I am lucky."

"You'll find someone Rama" Jessie declared, he knew Rama liked to tease about when she would find a guy, but he also knew that she really wanted someone for herself.

"Yeah right Jess" Rama smiled, "In my spare time between, lessons, babysitting, doing patrols, working out and what have you I have time to go out and find me a guy who isn't going run from my ugly mug" Rama retorted she kept her tone light, though she found it bitterly true.

"You had Devon" Jessie pointed out.

"Had being the operative word Jessie. Devon is who knows how many miles away, never mind years apart from me now." Rama insisted.

"You said there were similarities" Jessie spoke the last word slowly so there was less chance of stumbling over it, "Between the two worlds maybe there is a Devon here that you just have to find" he suggested.

"Maybe" Rama agreed, " Or maybe I will die a virgin, which is far more likely."

"Your uncle Raph is teaching you to be cynical" Jessie retorted.

Rama grinned "What do you mean teaching?" she asked arching an eye ridge.

OOOOOOOOO

Mike settled in beside Cathy pulling the blankets closer about them "So now Steven is topside and not our problem."

Cathy nodded "Pity male guest never stay too long. Rama could benefit from a male visitor I think" Cathy murmured.

"Humph!" Mike snorted, "Rama has better things to do then baby-sit guests" he declared.

"Ah-ha. He said something about Rama didn't he Mike?" Cathy pounced, "Don't you realize Mike, Rama needs someone for herself. She is so busy being a ninja, learning everything she needs to be a jonin, giving everything up for family that she needs something, someone for herself"

"Rama is fine Cathy" Mike pulled her into his arms.

"Mike Rama is going be twenty one soon, and the only guy she has ever been with is Devon, most girls her age have all ready been with a few guys" Cathy proclaimed, "As she gets busier with ninja duties she is going less time for the things that she might want out of her life."

"Cathy, Rama will find someone when she is ready for it. Look how long it took me to find you." He smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

Cathy purposely pushed him away "Mike Rama hardly has time now, she won't get any later. Everyone talks about Leo and how he came to have Karena how it was a good thing for him" Cathy shook her head, "Mike Rama hasn't been her usual self since she said goodbye to Devon."

"She is growing up Cathy and there was Splinter." Mike pointed out.

"it is more then that Mike. Open your eyes, Rama is throwing herself into work to forget her pain, her loss, and possibly to forget about love. If Leo's walls came down because of Karena, then Rama won't need walls if she could only find someone to show her she doesn't have to be alone in her life." Cathy sighed, "She has her family, but it isn't enough for her. Rama loves children and she wants her own Mike. She deserves it all your protecting here isn't going help her find her place or happiness in her role in life."

Mike sighed, Cathy he knew was right about Rama's sudden workaholic behaviour and while she loved to play with her younger siblings and cousins she often got a distant look on her face as if dreaming of something else.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Just Friends?

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four: Just Friends?**

Jessie had been with them for about a day but the first day he'd been busy with trying to see about arrangements for the funeral, checking in with the landlord of the old apartment building where his mom and he had lived and other things, so he hadn't really talked to Leo too much, though Karena and Jennifer had joined him helping out where they could.They had advised Jessie on certain things but also did their best to ensure that Melody would be well laid to rest. It turned out Melody's fellow coworkers and her boss had pitched in to give Jessie some money, to help him out, feeling it was the least they could do for the boy.

At any rate Leo had made it be known he wanted to speak with Jessie, more in depth that morning, Rama decided to go along for moral support, knowing Jessie was feeling overwhelmed with what had to be done, yet at the same time tied up in his sorrow and pain. Karena was also sitting in on the meeting, to help Jessie feel even more at ease. Jessie gave a tremulous smile toward Leo before bowing, Leo smiled kindly in return to the boy.

"Sit down Jessie, now is the time to talk and figure out where you are going and what you will be doing. Your mother's death was a surprise and I know you might not be able to think too much ahead, but it is necessary we look ahead a little bit hmm." Leo began, "This isn't easy for you and in the midst of your grief I know the last thing you want to think about is making a decision. You probably just want to be left alone," Leo sympathized kindly.

"Sort of" Jessie mumbled agreement, "Though I appreciate you letting me stay here for now. I don't think I could stay back at home ya know?" Jessie took a trembling breath.

Rama reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a grateful smile.

"I know it isn't easy but sometimes by making a decision it helps. You have to figure out not only the funeral, but also you have to figure out where you are going and what you will be doing." Leo nudged carefully.

Jessie nodded, "I know I can finish the school year off it's paid for but I don't n...no..know if I can ggg.go back there next term, but Jen and Don said they could teach me, take me on as a young partner."

"Computer geek" Rama whispered a smile curling up the corner of her lips. She knew Jessie was into computer repairs, programming and robotics at school, this interest of his had of course attracted Jen and Uncle Don's attention at any time, and they had been quick to offer to help Jessie to further his training in return for him becoming a part of their team.

"Its where the future is, Where the big money lies" Jessie retorted to his friend's gentle jibe, "Sides I don't sit at a computer desk all day. I've been taking martial arts lessons" Jessie boasted.

Rama gave him a disgusted look "What d'ya need that for? **_We_** taught you." She declared.

"I had to keep it up somehow" Jessie replied, "Not only that but most schools didn't accept that I had formal training when I couldn't name the school that I learned at, or a Master that I learned from." Jessie rolled his eyes in frustration, "I didn't even have a belt to prove my level."

Rama arched an eye ridge at Leo, "See you are the best there is, and you aren't even recognized topside."

Leo smirked, "Goes to show how well we train; we are ninja, our school must be very secret."

Jessie watched as Rama crossed her arms over her plastron. "Aw they m...moved me up pretty quick when they saw what I could do. I also took some lessons in kenpo."

Rama ducked her head at that, Jessie had _never_ officially been taught weapons as his mom had never allowed it, she didn't mind Jessie learning hand to hand combat but felt that weapons were unnecessary. Leo of course had abided by her decision for her child, he insured Jessie never so much as touched a weapon, but he was taught well how to handle just any situation that he might find himself in. Rama however, had taught Jessie stuff on the sly. When the two of them were off alone. Obviously Jessie had decided to keep up his training and then some, and she admired that.

Leo gave a cough and when Rama glanced up he gave her a look she knew well, one that said she wasn't hiding anything from him.

"Sorry Master" She apologized sweetly.

"I'm sure you are" Leo muttered cryptically, "you two, get you together and it is a sure recipe for trouble." Leo commented.

Rama gave him a hurt innocent look and an indifferent shrug as if to say, _I really don't know what you are talking about._

" Now each family will be contributing some money to help you out however you see fit, the next few days we are going try to talk and deal with a few things at a time, so hopefully it is all cared for by the time you head back to your lessons and hopefully you can then concentrate on them without worrying over what are you going to do, how will you get by and so on." Leo gestured to Karena, "My wife has volunteered to sit with you during the service, in fact I believe all of my sister in laws plan on being there for you Jessie."

"Thanks" Jessie mumbled uneasily.

Rama shot a pleading look towards her Master, "Can't I be at the service too? For Jessie."

"Of course, but it would be better if you did it low profile, remember the police are still investigating and there may be plain clothes police officers there scoping out the crowd, to see if the killer might show up to gloat." Leo ordered, " Even if the police do not attend the funeral, Jessie will be very prominent and likely to draw attention, which is the last thing we need Ramiela" Leo's tone became slightly sharp and firm as he turned his gaze firmly on her.

Rama nodded "I understand Master." She admitted.

XXXXX

The next few days were hard ones for Jessie. Rama felt for her friend and tried to give him what he needed when he needed it, whether it was a shoulder to cry on, or someone to rant and rage at venting pent up anger and frustration, or if it was just to listen offering nothing more then an ear, or giving him his space when he wanted to be alone to grieve. There was times they sparred together and Rama had to admit Jessie had done quite well in keeping his lessons up and also going further with them.

The day of the funeral came and there was, sunshine which seemed out of place to those who mourned, the service was well attended by close friends, coworkers all coming to bid goodbye and offer empty platitudes to Jessie, along with their tears. It was a hard day on jess who admitted to Karena that he would rather be anywhere other then where he was. He was aware though of the turtle's presence both at the service and later at the cemetery, they all hung back and yet, if one was observant enough, one might catch a certain mannerism that could only be associated to one of the turtles. It helped Jessie to feel better knowing they were close at hand, and that they were paying their respects, while easing his pain in doing the same.

XXXXX

Steven sat at his desk, he had been given clean bill of health and was back at work soon after being left at the hospital. He paid little mind or thought to those who had rescued him there was other things to concentrate on, but as the days passed he recalled the images of the dark shape of the female, who had spoken with him, her lilting gentle voice, how she had so carefully brought up the subject of who she was. Dropping little bits here or there, that he hadn't caught right there and then, but he recalled them now in hind sight and he was fairly sure that his memory of those events wasn't foggy even if, he hadn't been fully awake and with it at the time.

No Rama, or more precisely, the memory of her voice popped into his mind at the oddest of times. Sometimes he woke up sure he heard her whispering in the darkness of his room, but realized that his subconscious was probably only playing games with him. There was just something about her, that he couldn't quite put his finger on, yet it niggled and dug at him burrowing it's way deeper, he was not able to just drop it and forget about her and her family.

_Maybe,_ he mused,_ it is because I know they aren't proper citizens of New York and my mind tells me what a break to have something like this fall in my lap._

He twirled a pen in his fingers as he considered this, if he could make these people, this band of mutants true and proper citizens in the eyes of New York and therefore, citizens of the entire United States, to be recognized as citizens of their wonderful country world wide...Why that could boost his own career he'd become high demand and could ask for anything. He could make a big name for himself, and in this business lawyers, one made a name however one could.

It was a win-win situation, the turtle family wouldn't have to be treated like lowly scum or have to hide in the damp dismal sewers. They could have paying jobs fit into society, he wasn't quite sure how, but with such unique looks there had to be something that they could do. It didn't really matter, because almost any thing they decided to do would draw a certain amount of attention, at least until the novelty of such unique citizens wore off. The turtles themselves would be protected, as citizens, from their worst fears, namely they wouldn't have to worry about being a zoo exhibit, or science experiment.

His only problem being he didn't know how or where to get hold of the turtles, he knew they lived in the sewers but he wasn't exactly sure where they were. He had been far too groggy to notice where he was going or how long it took him to get there. Mike and Raph had taken him down so many different ways, sometimes more packing him then he had walked, that there was no possible way he could find his way back to their home.

Steven did have one clue though, Raph's wife, Sara. She worked at the hospital and with luck he could get a hold of her there and through her get reconnected to the turtle family. It took a few days before he caught up with Sara on shift at the hospital.

Sara recognized Steve soon as she saw him coming down the corridor of the hospital "How you feeling?" She asked.

"All right" Steven smiled, "Still a little sore but healing."

"Good" Sara smiled, then her smile turned to a thin tight line, "Then you have no need to be in the hospital, asking about my family or how to find me." She announced sharply her eyes turned hard.

"Hey, I just want to thank you and your family." Steven assured her.

"Sure, and the family appreciates it. Now if you really want to thank us, you'll turn around and not look back. You will leave my family alone. You will forget them because we want it that way Steven." Sara declared tightly, "My family appreciates and values its privacy." She warned.

" I can understand it, I'm sure it isn't easy living that sort of life style" Steven demurred, " But I was hoping to thank them on a more personal note." he hinted.

"Then get a card, we have some in our gift shop" Sara suggested quickly."Just forget it okay, we truly appreciate the thought." Sara smiled kindly then said "I have to get back to work, my break is over." She turned to leave.

"Hold it Sara," Steve called.

Sara turned with a heavy sigh and turned giving him a look that said clearly _**What** do you want** now?**_

Steven took a breath "I'd like to see Rama and speak with her again. That is if she wants to see me."

"Now there is the real question" Sara remarked a she pursed her lips.

Steven handed one of his cards to Sara "Just tell her and let her decide for herself" he asked kindly.

Sara nodded "Okay I will" She tucked the card into a pocket, "But I really do have to get back to work Steven."

Steven could only watch her go hoping that she would, pass along his message. He had a feeling that Sara wasn't one to like people probing into her family life, most likely such a thing was caused by the fact of just who her family happened to be. He could only wait and hope that he could discuss things with someone who didn't seem so defensive about everything, after all, it wasn't as if he had no knowledge of the subject whatsoever.

Sara watched Steven leave, the fact he had been asking around told her, that he might be trying to get closer to the family, she was naturally suspicious of any stranger when they became curious about her family, she pulled the card out of her pocket, debating about tossing it in the nearest garbage can. She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her options, she tapped the back of the card before sighing once and tucking it back away. She would let Leo know and give him the card then it was his problem.

Sara smirked a bit as she thought of Rama, her niece as Chunin knew her duty to protect the clan, besides she had learned the hard way not to trust strangers with too much information. She gave a rueful shake of her head and got back to business at hand forgetting about the card at least until she got home and handed it and all information Leo would need over to him.

Leo looked at the card " Honestly what do you think Sara?" He inquired.

"He's a lawyer Leo, not exactly very trustworthy. I figure a lot of lawyers are like politicians." Sara confessed, "I know there are ones that are very honourable and decent, maybe it is just my background" Sara flashed a grin.

Leo smiled as an ex-hooker, call girl or lady of the night, which ever name you preferred, Sara often found herself working at a job that was not considered to be the most law abiding. Sara had her reasons for doing so, she had wanted to raise money for nursing school and found that such a job permitted her to make the most to get by on and still give her free time for her studies. For Sara the ends justified the means or at least they had at that particular time.

Sara shrugged " It just seems odd all of a sudden asking around and wanting to thank us."

"Possibly but he is into helping those who are not citizens into becoming ones." Leo murmured, he sat back "Either way it is Ramiela's message and she ought to receive it."

Sara smirked "I hope she rips that card up."

XXXX

The next morning Rama entered the meditation room to join Leo for morning tea and meditation before learning what it was she would need to do today, though most of her thoughts were on the following day, when she had a rare day off. Rama had asked Leo for a break so she and her older cousins could go with Jessie to Coney Island for the day. Rama had explained that with all the hurt and grief Jessie was going through a day trip out somewhere fun, might be a great escape and a welcome retreat, as it would be almost normal activity. Leo had of course fully approved the idea, knowing his chunin needed time off to blow off her own steam.

Leo handed her the card "Steven visited your Aunt, he mentioned wanting to see you, if you are interested that is."

Rama took the card from him, giving her Master a questioning look "What about?" She wondered.

"Well according to Sara he wanted to thank us for helping him, but it could be that he is just interested in us," Leo paused as he smiled at her, "Or he is interested in at least one of us."

Rama shook her head, "Interested in us, as people maybe, but in just me?" She gave a negative shake of her head "I doubt it. He could be a valuable ally to our clan Master."

Leo sighed, "Don't sell yourself short Ramiela, but you are right we could use a friend like him at any time. The fact he is curious about us could mean trouble and if we avoid him he might start doing things to find us which can lead to the sort of hassles I'd rather avoid. It might be good to know what he is interested in and why." Leo hinted, "I wish to avoid problems if we can but the choice is up to you, do with that card as you wish."

Rama nodded understanding of his words as she tucked the card into a belt pouch for the time being. After that she went about her work and her studies but the card and the thought of calling Steve kept pricking and nibbling at the back of her mind, trying to creep in unwanted and of course she had spent any free moment arguing the pros and cons of calling Steven or not. Finally throwing caution to the wind she caved in and picked up the phone.

_What have I got to lose? It could help the family later and it might be worth it in the long run._ She told herself. She waited until she heard him pick up the phone, his tone crisp and business like.

"Hi Steven, it's Ramiela. My Aunt gave me your card and said you were interested in, perhaps getting to know my family better." Rama replied in greeting.

"Ramiela, you did call."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Rama asked

"I thought your Aunt might throw the card away, she seems a little rough you know."

Rama snickered, "Uncle Raphael is worse though. Aunt Sara just doesn't like anyone getting too close." She explained.

Steven whispered "I'm glad you called Rama, because yes, I would like to know more about your family. But more importantly I'd like to know a bit more about you."

Rama felt her face grow warm, she ducked her head "I wouldn't mind seeing you again either if, you really want to get together to talk that is."

"Good then." Steven cheered gently, "When is a good time to get together?"

Rama considered "Uh, how about this Thursday night at nine in the evening. I could meet you outside Radio City music hall if that works for you." Rama suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then Rama."

Rama hung up the phone realizing as she did so, that she had just made her first date, she wasn't really sure if you could call this a date, but as far as she was concerned it was one. The mere thought of going on a date made her stomach churn slightly and her heart beat faster against her plastron. Rama smiled to herself, _It may not be an official date but it is close. Besides it might be fun seeing where this goes to. In fact it could be very well worth the risks involved._

XXXX

The large group of tired and exhausted teens made their way through the sewers, all of them hauling a load of teddy bears that ranged in size from small to jumbo . The group consisted mostly of mutants, there was Leo and Karena's children Aiden and Kaliann, as well as their thirteen year old brother Jeff. Don and Jen's two oldest Abigail and Colby, and two of Raph and Sara's children Ashlynn and Mineko as well as Rama. The other children were far too young to stay hidden amongst the crowd in public, something Kaida had been upset about because she knew Mineko and Ashlynn got to go have fun.

The only two humans in the group was Jessie and Kali's boyfriend Mark.

It had been a typical day at Coney Island for all involved they had bought such junk food as cotton candy, corn dogs, candied apples and mini donuts bringing home some of these wonderful treats for the younger kids along with their bags of stuffed toys, they had won at the so called games of chance, which with ninja training left very little to chance. Of course the bags were packed into coat pockets before heading out to Coney Island and the turtle clan did follow certain rules so as not to attract too much attention at the games. They had to divide up and hit different areas or games at varied times, they could not spend too much time at any one game because winning too much at once might attract attention, they had to purposely throw a game or sure shot to make it seem like they worked at it, and most important they had to make winning the large jumbo prizes seem difficult, that it was more fluke that they won it then anything.

Then of course there had been all the wild rides, that meant daring one another to go on this one or another one that looked scary, or testing the 'hurl factor' in other words making bets on who would toss their meal after going on some of the wilder rides at hand. In other words it was a day of fun, insanity and goofing off. It had been a long and particularly enjoyable day but now broke and tired they were heading home by way of the sewers.

Jessie and Rama hung back of the group while Aiden took the lead, Jessie chuckled a little and gestured to the stuffed dragon Kali was packing "Kali could have won that far easier then Mark did, he should have let her win it."

Rama grinned "True, but she loves it all the more because Mark was the one that got it for her, and he had to work so hard on doing it. She won't part with it, the ones she won she will give away but not that one."

Jessie glanced at Rama "Would it mean as much to you if I won you a prize?"

Rama gave an indifferent shrug "Come on Jess, after hanging out around us ninja you are almost as good of a marksman as we are." Rama smiled, "In other words wouldn't make much difference either way."

Jessie nodded having to admit she had a point, he gave her a tentative smile "I appreciated today Rama, it was a lot of fun."

"We all needed a break. You more than any of us Jess" Rama smiled a little, "Actually it was good for all of us to get away, have a break from the routine."

Jessie paused, "Yeah but it was good to you know just be with you and laugh, like when we were kids."

Rama nodded " I sort of miss those days of how we couldn't wait to be together, before we both got sidetracked with life and education and all those other things that get in the way." Rama reflected.

"We remained friends though" Jessie paused as he leaned against the cool concrete of the sewer tunnel, "Even if we didn't see as much of each other as before." He saw Rama stopping her face turned to look at him, some strands of hair had broken free from her braid and curled softly about her face. "I like...um...well...I uh" Jessie stammered suddenly losing his train of thought.

Rama took a few steps back towards him and touched his arm gently "What is it Jess?" She inquired gently.

"I just wanted to thank you" Jessie whispered, as he gazed into her eyes, he took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss her.

Rama found an intensity to the kiss that she could neither reject or deny, instead she wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck as she returned the kiss eagerly, she felt Jessie's arms pull her tighter to him as he deepened their kiss even further. Rama felt something stir inside that she hadn't felt for some time and she could feel her heart start to beat quicker under her plastron and she personally didn't care. Then Jessie let her go, ever so slowly.

Rama found herself fighting to control the sudden emotions that were churning up inside of her, she had been caught off guard by the emotion in Jessie's kiss. She had not been expecting to feel this way for her old friend, not at any time.

Jessie gave an embarrassed little smile and glanced down at his shoes "I uh..." he began trying to explain but he knew there was no words to explain what he felt, and if he tried then he would only end up stuttering and making matters worse so he fell silent and looked away.

Rama took his hand in hers "Don't worry Jessie I understand." she assured him, and she felt like she did understand, or at least she thought she did.

Jessie was going through an emotional, troublesome time at the moment, with the loss of his mom and trying to figure out how to get by in a world where he had no known family, it was only natural for things to be out of whack and a bit off, for him to react, or even just act, in ways that normally Jessie would never consider. He probably hadn't meant anything by the kiss, nor meant for it to have the feeling the passion it seemed to bear, and she shouldn't misinterpret it.

Jessie was her friend, he had never been more then that. Well, there had been that one time when they were about twelve and they had tried kissing one another to see what the big deal was, only it had felt odd and weird. The two of them had quickly decided that whatever the whole dating, kissing and whatever connection wasn't all that great and that they would be friends. They didn't want a long term friendship to break up just because they were getting into things that didn't seem right. It hadn't been long after that when Jessie started going out with girls from school. Still Jessie hadn't given her any reason to believe that she was any thing more than Jessie's friend. She didn't mind being his friend, for he was a friend that knew her better then anyone else. He knew her secrets and fears, knew her likes and dislikes, and she knew his it was what made their friendship what it was.

Still Jessie's kiss had woken almost forgotten feelings of longing desire, an aching need that fluttered inside of her. A feeling that reminded her of Devon and his touch, and his whispered promises that had made her desire so much more. In short it was a kiss more of lovers then a quick peck associated with 'friends'.

_Jess, can't love me though, we agreed years ago that we were better friends then any thing and shouldn't try to go beyond that. It is just Jessie is hurting and confused and his emotions are out of kilter, he just isn't himself,_ Rama advised herself. She quickly decided it would probably be far better to forget the kiss, push it aside and pretend it didn't happen. With these thoughts in mind she did her best to slow her breathing and racing heart down and act like everything was normal. Being friends with Jessie meant far more to her then to perhaps push it and lose him all together.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Friends

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warriors.

**Chapter Five:** Meeting friends

Rama headed towards the dojo, she wanted to loosen up with a few simple katas before heading topside to meet with Steven, a work out would help clear her mind and get her more focused on certain aspects while causing her to forget her worries about her coming meeting. As she neared the dojo she heard the unmistakable sound of someone already engaged in practice, tentatively she reached out with her senses trying to figure out which family member was there. She sensed that whoever it was, wasn't at peace with himself, there was anger and sorrow and a great deal of hurt.

Normally, she would figure that it was one of Uncle Raph's children from that information or perhaps Aiden who often found himself in trouble and having to work things out with the punching bag. However she was aware that whoever it was wasn't family, so she knew that it could only be Jessie. She bowed her head, _'Poor Jess, it is going be some time before he really gets back to himself.'_ She mused sympathetically, as she cautiously crept up to take a closer look at her friend's work out, wanting to observe without disturbing him.

Jessie was using the punching dummy to take out his aggression as he punched and kicked, sending the dummy swinging wildly with each forceful blow, Jessie was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants, his chest was bare and Rama could see the rippling of muscles as he moved fluidly. Sweat glistened on his brow and chest trailing paths as it rolled downward. A brow band around his head kept sweat from dripping into and stinging his eyes as he work. He was so deep in his workout that he seemed totally oblivious to her spying on him.

Rama licked her lips a bit, in a distracted sort of way, as she took Jessie in with her eyes. She knew that Jessie had learned a great deal of fighting basics from her family, for many years he had been an adequate sparring partner for her, though she could normally beat him if only due to her training being far more intense then his, still his posture and form told her that he was extremely good and had taken his training further as he had claimed. True they had sparred a bit the last few days but she had gone easy on him due to the fact she knew his mind might not be on the match. Now she wished she had pushed for more to see if he could rise to the challenge.

"He is so incredibly hot" she whispered softly to herself.

"Mmmm, he has become very good in his katas." a voice agreed behind her.

Rama startled whirling around on the spot, to see Leo watching her a small smirk on his face, she flushed a little in embarrassment and ducked her head, but that uneasiness quickly passed, with anger hot on its heels. She was angry simply because her Sensei, her Master, had caught her oggling her old friend in such a way, and doubly angry that in her moment of distraction, he had been able to sneak up on her and catch her unawares as a ninja that was unforgivable.

Leo watched the emotions shift quickly over Rama's face wondering what would win out in the end, the girl's obvious discomfort followed by anger made him realize that Rama might possibly have feelings for her old chum that went beyond mere friendship. Leo saw no particular harm in that, but he was concerned that Jessie in his present state of emotions might end up going along with Rama's affections, only to realize later that it was a mistake, thus throwing the proverbial monkey wrench into the works when he told Rama, he never meant for things to go that far.

Rama clenched her fists at her side, "Master" she bowed stiffly, her tone short and clipped, further signs of her upset, "I was just admiring his katas" she alibied.

Leo gave an indulgent smile "Yes, I could see you were admiring the view, but you also know it is improper to spy on a guest." Leo reminder her, "You could have challenged him if you wanted a true test of his skill or wanted to admire his form."

Rama blushed but bit back a hasty response that sprang to her lips, swallowing her response, as he arched an eye ridge in silent reply.

Rama was doing much better at not blurting things out, or acting out on things, maturity had helped matters there a bit, but it was easy enough to see the old habit come into play.

"Ramiela don't even try to fool me, you might not have intended to spy, but you were" Leo spoke in a low chastising whisper so that Jessie wouldn't over hear, "and while I see nothing wrong in checking out someone's skill, one usually doesn't get so," Leo paused, "distracted when doing so, especially if they are ninja trained."

"Hai" Rama agreed simply, knowing it was true.

"Another thing Ramiela, while normally I would not have any trouble with your feelings for your friend, what ever those feelings may be, now out of respect for him and as a matter of propriety it might be better to keep such things under control and out of the picture, at least until Jessie is over his grieving process. It might save both of you a lot of hurt later on." Leo advised.

Rama hung her head, unable to contradict or deny his words, she had counseled herself on this just the other day and in spite of that, here she was making a complete fool of herself watching Jessie work out. It didn't make sense to have such feelings for Jessie, she knew it could only lead to trouble and yet these emotions kept creeping in and catching her unawares at the most unexpected moments possible. master Leonardo was correct, someone was bound to get hurt if she couldn't control her feelings, this was a vulnerable time for Jessie.

"Sorry Master, you are right. I know that. Its just..." She shook her head, "I'll do my best to see it won't happen again." Rama admitted humbly silently wondering how Leo could be right about things as often as he was.

Leo rested a hand on her shoulder "Then we will leave it at that."

A chagrined Rama could only watch him leave before she entered the dojo, Jessie smiled as he saw her, he paused in his pummeling of the dummy to boast "I think I could beat you now."

"Don't get cocky a battle won in the mind is not necessarily one that is won on the field." She answered cryptically, using one of Leo's favourite sayings, he of course had probably gotten it from Master Splinter. At the moment she was doing her best to calm her rapidly beating heart, so she wasn't sure that sparring hand to hand would permit her the focus or control she was fighting to contain, so as calmly as she dared she suggested "Let's see your kenpo abilities Jess." She gestured to the wall of swords and bokken waiting to be used.

"Rama tomorrow after, well...uh could we go to a movie?" Jessie asked suddenly.

The family, mostly the human ones were going to Melody's apartment to help Jessie go through things, and pack it away or send off to thrift stores. Jessie couldn't afford the place on his own and had to look for something a bit more economical, but he figured there was no need in doing that while he was still in school. Don and Jen had been discussing taking Jessie on as an apprentice, and had all ready had numerous discussions with Jessie about that.

Rama sighed knowing the day wouldn't be easy on her friend and he would need an escape quickly agreed "Sure there are a lot of good shows I wouldn't mind seeing."

"This sword is so wicked cool" Jessie said as he noted the sword that Rama kept more for special occasions, she didn't want to lose them as the swords in question happened to be the very same ones she had taken from Leo's Ryu to save Don Tello when she had stumbled into that alternate world, therefore they were special to her, and most of the family would never think of touching them without asking to beforehand. Jessie glanced her way as if waiting for permission to use them.

Rama smiled, she nodded "Go for it Jessie, they are the most valuable weapons we have in our collection. There are times I wish I could use them more often without being afraid of losing them, they are the finest sword I have ever handled." she said.

Jessie beamed as he reached for a single sword leaving it's mate behind, "Ready whenever you are." he told her.

Rama went and plucked the mate from where it was, she spun it effortlessly in her hands, a ploy to try and shake Jessie up a little "Time to see how good you are boy." She quipped.

She found out quickly just how good he was, he had improved vastly from the simple lessons she had given to him. he put her on defense almost instantly and for a moment she was hard pressed to turn his attack, the clang of metal on metal rang through the dojo, adding a counterpoint to the footsteps they made in advance or retreat. Rama turned the tables but Jessie wasn't thrown by her move, calmly moving back and biding his time. Rama grinned enjoying the match all ready. This was going be good no matter who won or lost.

XXXXX

A while later after a harder and longer workout then she had been expecting she dived into the shower to scrub up before heading to the streets to meet with Steven. She was on her way topside about fifteen minutes later, moving at top speed to reach her destination. Rama scanned the area before going to mingle with the crowd around the outside of the building, she did her best to observe and yet stay unnoticed by the people who hustled about around her.

Rama kept her hands shoved in her coat pockets, and her head down looking at the boots she wore on her feet, her posture was one of submissiveness, but she was alert to people and things going on around her an attitude that clearly said she wasn't an easy mark, so criminals best move on.

She waited for a few minutes before spotting Steven, quickly she mingled in the swarm of people and weaved around them to maneuver herself near Steven in a casual way, as she neared him she reached out touched his hand "Hi Steven." She raised her head enough to flash him a smile, before letting her long hair once again hide her features.

Steven smiled "I was hoping you would come, I wasn't sure if you would make it when I know your...uh...circumstances." He concluded, he'd been about to say due to her special features or something like that but realized she wouldn't want to attract attention by people nearby. Steven was sort of surprised to see how easily she seemed to melt into a crowd,in fact he would have passed her by all together if she hadn't touched him or let him know she was right there. Her almost shy behaviour appealed to him, though he had a feeling Rama wasn't truly all that shy.

"So what do you want to do?" Rama asked curiously.

"Why don't we go for a walk some place quiet where we can talk privately and learn more about one another." Steven suggested.

Rama sighed silently with relief, she preferred to stay away from crowds where she could, "That's a great idea. How bout Central Park?"

"Sure" Steven agreed quickly. Steven furrowed his brow at the irony of the situation, most young ladies on meeting a man they hardly knew would not feel at ease walking through a park at night, but Rama's situation was unique and she probably felt more uncomfortable mingling on crowded streets then in walking into a darkened park. The fact she had even suggested the park said she was at ease with the idea, unless of course she was naive about what some men did to women in dark areas, but he doubted any New York born citizen could be that ignorant of the facts. 'Most females would be afraid of going into a park with a stranger." Steven said aloud.

"Most females have enough common sense to avoid the situations that may lead to an attack or possible rape. I don't have to worry about such things because no one will ever rape me" Rama declared, "Not because they can't rape me but because I wouldn't allow it" she explained more fully, "After all rape is all about power and control not about getting some. That is why some rapist do it with elderly people or what have you, they want to dominate. However I did tell you that my family has learned martial arts through books and instructional videos so I think I'd be pretty safe." Rama stated. She smiled at Steven and rested a hand on his arm "But it is so nice to know you care about my safety Steve." she cooed, "You are really too kind."

Steven smiled listening to that lilting tone she had, he had never heard anyone speak in quite that way before, or perhaps her demur feminine tone was more appealing because it somehow didn't seem to match with the physical form, whatever it was, Steven loved listening to her. Yes she had mentioned something about martial arts training when she had been telling him about her family, and due to the turtle family keeping all weapons out of sight of Steven, he had no idea that the family could do more then hand-to-hand techniques.

"So tell me Steven what really got you interested in this line of work, as a discrimination lawyer?" Rama asked curiously.

"I guess some of that is due to my heritage. Being Jewish and all."

"I figured that, I mean with a name like Levinsky it just makes one jump to the conclusion Jewish" Rama stated, "Are you orthodox?"

"Not at all. While I come from a Jewish family none of us have been Orthodox for a few generations at least now" Steven answered, "However the whole World War two situation with how the Jews and others were handled by Hitler, the concentration camps, mans incomplete humanity towards his fellow being struck quite a cord with me."

Rama nodded in somber agreement "I have experienced some of humans prejudiced. There was a time I was in a lab being tested like an animal, I was branded, tattooed as well, so I know that which you speak of first hand, humans can be cruel to others," She confessed, "But I have also seen humans pull together to help others who have suffered great hardships so I believe I understand what you are saying."

Steven looked at her aghast "You a sentient being were locked up but you, you are so young and..."

"It's all right Steven. It disturbed me for some time, but I realize that while many might try to lock us up there are others who will see the truth for what it is, and set us free." Rama assured him.

" I guess you do know better then most what I do then. I end up fighting for those who often can't afford much for a lawyer, I do a great deal of charity and I am often up against those with more clout so it is never an easy battle, but when I win I feel I accomplished something." Steven informed her.

"Ah a David and Goliath complex huh?" Rama teased him.

They had been strolling the paths for some time and talking about many different things when Steven turned to ask "Would you like to go somewhere to grab a bite to eat or a drink?"

Rama considered his request, she was getting thirsty from all of her talking and she was sure Steven had to be feeling the same "I'm afraid I didn't bring any money with me. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" she replied, silently kicking herself she ought to have thought of that.

"I'll pay, no trouble really, I'm sure you don't have much money any ways." Steven assured her.

"Well actually I do have some, my mom, step mom actually gives me some money and I get baby sitting money too, it is just I wasn't thinking of getting anything." Rama confessed with a shrug.

Steven looked down into her face, "It isn't that you are afraid to be out in the open are you?"

Rama gave a small smile "There is that to an extent, but we do go to theatres or places that aren't too well lit." Rama admitted, she thought of Leo on Devon's world trying to make her expose herself, in all her naked glory, to outsiders. She had so wanted the comfort of anonimity that her coat gave, it had been a terrifying experience for her, and yet a valuable learning tool just the same.

"Little establishments that aren't very well known I take it?" Steven said, "Or the local bars."

"You have it. My uncle Raphael likes to spend time in some of the bars." She agreed, "Besides some of the best eats can be found in those little known places. I know of one nice one not far from here" she began but then flushed a little ducking her head even further "But ah. Forgive me you are paying so it would be better if you decided" she demurred.

"No by all means lead on Rama" Steven assured her.

Rama beamed taking Steven's hand in hers, he clasped it firmly yet gently in return, and her smile grew further as she flushed a bit before leading him off.

Soon they were sitting in a booth in a quiet hole in the wall sort of place, and were nibbling from a large plate of nachos and sipping from drinks, Steven had a beer and Rama had settled for her usual root beer.

Steven leaned forward "Rama tell me something have you or your family ever thought of becoming citizens?"

Rama sat back "I'm sure none of us would mind. I know it has long been a dream for my family to walk openly among those topside and not be harassed or bothered, but while we dream of this, it is a delicate matter and must be broached carefully." Rama spoke carefully choosing her words with care she reached out to touch Steven's wrist, "We have a large family and I am sure you are aware of the problems that can arise when someone or something appears among people, that is totally different from what humans are used to." She hedged.

Steven nodded indicating he did understand what she was implying, ever so subtly.

"If it were to happen it would have to be under minimal fuss and fanfare so that there is less chance of raising trouble with others " Rama sighed, "And of course there are other things to be considered as well. At any rate such a decision can not be made too quickly."

Steven smiled slightly "I understand." he said as he sat back watching Rama carefully as she nibbled on a chip, he had to take thing slowly, but the thought that the family had considered it told him he stood a chance, for he wouldn't have to be such a strong advocate for it. He smiled as he caught Rama trying to catch a long piece of cheese off her nacho before it landed in her lap, she managed to capture the escapee and wipe it off on a napkin.

There was something strangely exotic about Rama, he enjoyed her company and she seemed genuinely interested in him and his line of work, which of course piqued his interest. "Could I see you again Rama?" Steven asked.

Rama nodded consent willingly "I'd like that Steven. You seem to have a generous heart and I have enjoyed what time I've been able to spend with you." She agreed.

"Call me later then and we will set something up." Steven urged, "I uh would offer to walk you home. But I don' think I am up for it."

Rama laughed as she looked at his suit, "It is okay I can find my own way, besides Steven you walk me home, and someone would have to see you back topside because where I live is a true labyrinth." Rama smiled "I'll talk to you later." She vowed.

As Rama slipped off towards home she thought of Steven and how nice he had been. She couldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing him some more and was anticipating their future meeting with delight.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Will Out

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own the monopoly rights on the TMNT.

**Chapter Six: Truth will Out**

Rama smiled as she bowed her head to inhale the roses in her hand before silently slipping into the lair, she didn't want any one to spoil her present mood of blissful euphoria, truly it had been a beautiful night with Steven, she caressed one of the red petals on the flower. _'No denying it. I love him, he is wonderful. He really is.'_ She mused to herself, she knew soon she would have to reveal to Steven, that which she had been hiding from him since she met him. It was time he knew the full truth of the matter, no more hiding things.

By now, she knew him well enough to realize that he would not betray her trust, besides she knew that after a month and a half of seeing him she couldn't hide the truth for much longer. Jessie had finally returned back to school, to finish off the term Rama making sure her old friend would phone or e-mail her to let her know how he was doing and she herself contacted him a couple of times a week. She had also been seeing Steven about two or more times a week, and often she found herself wondering and waiting for when she could see him again.

Steven last night had taken her out to dinner, and then on a long ride in one of the horse and carriages around Central Park. Rama had felt close to giddy as she snuggled up against Steven sharing a few kisses with him, resting her head on his shoulder, and feeling totally at peace. She hadn't felt this way for so long, too long but she knew by the churning of her feelings and how she felt when she was around Steven that she loved him.

"Ramiela, I wanted to befriend you, perhaps a bit on ulterior motives at first." Steven confessed.

"Ulterior, I don't quite understand what you mean by that Steven" Rama demurred.

"Well, I was hoping to make a friend out of you to convince you and your family to become proper citizens. I figured it would boost my career." Steven admitted unabashedly.

"I told you we want to, it is just that certain things must be taken into consideration first Steven, and I think due to my family being who they are, we' d probably prefer a quieter affair where citizenship is concerned at least." Rama insisted kindly.

"Yes, I know and I can understand your doubts and hesitancy in the matter. However Ramiela the unexpected has come up..."

Rama bowed her head, figuring that Steven would now be letting her down in some way.

He reached out cupping her face tenderly in his hands, raising her head to meet his eyes " I am starting to fall in love with you Rama. You are charming, eloquent have wonderful knowledge of so many things. I have dated many women in the past who have shown so little interest or knowledge in world affairs."

Rama's eyes went larger, "You love me, but I don't even have, I don't even look like a woman ought to..." Rama stammered, "I mean you could have anyone, not just some body who looks, well, like me."

"Ramiela, looks can fade. You are intelligent and what you don't have outwardly you definitely have inside. You carry yourself with grace, and this is the first time I think I have ever seen you show a lack of self esteem" Steven chided gently, "It is as if I have found in you what I have been searching for and I know I love you Ramiela and I hope that you love me as well."

Rama smiled, " I loved you for a while now, but I didn't want to say any thing Steven because I was afraid if I did you might not be ready to hear it."Rama confessed shyly, she could feel herself blushing. As for lack of self esteem, come on, you hear about guys who go for breasts or that soft curving hips or that impossible hourglass figure and you have to admit I don't have any of that. I have a shell instead, I never heard of a guy who'd chose shellfish over a drop dead gorgeous female." Rama joked.

"Well I've always been more of a leg man myself and you do have a fine set of legs on you." He said, "Pity you are always hiding them under that coat." He teased.

Rama giggled at his comment, then she leaned forward giving him a long deep kiss.

It was after that, Steven had bought her the roses repeating his vow of love for her. Rama managed to get into the kitchen without being seen but saw her father in the kitchen cleaning up some of the dishes.

"He's buying you flowers now is he?" Mike asked.

Rama nodded " I invited him to dinner here tomorrow night dad." She informed him, she had cleared it with Leo first though, so that the family would be aware.

Mike shook his head "Rama he is a lawyer you can do better then that."

"Dad!" Rama turned giving him a reproachful stare, waiting until he turned to look at her, "I know you care about me, and worry about me. But you can't choose for me, who I am going to be with." Rama pleaded softly she walked over and rested a hand on his arm, "You have to trust me dad. Come on I didn't stand in the way of you being with Cathy"

Mike arched an eye ridge, "Funny I seem to recall a young girl who did her best to see to it that Cathy and I didn't get together."

Rama giggled, "I was thirteen years old then, are you really going to hold that against me?"

"Whatever works Rama" Mike replied as he hugged her with one arm.

"Dad please" Rama said gazing into her father's eyes she said nothing else, just pleaded for acceptance and understanding, Mike glanced away, then turned to see his daughter still had her wistful, yearning puppy dog look on her face and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"All right Rama I'll behave" he vowed.

"Word of honour?" She asked.

"You have my word as a ninja" He assured her holding up one hand as he spoke the words.

Rama smiled, as she leaned forward giving Mike a peck on the cheek "Thank you dad."

XXXX

Rama had prepared most of the evening meal leaving her dad to make the salad and tend to the vegetables while she went topside to meet Steven, she silently hoped that her cousins, or worse yet her little brother wouldn't end up embarrassing her at dinner. She had done her hair up by braiding it through loops of small metal that had tiny coloured rhinestone gems around the metal links and then pinned all of it back by a butterfly hair clip. Rama had always felt that her hair was her crowning glory, her one mark of feminity. So she enjoyed doing things with her hair to make it nicer, though usually she just braided it to keep it out of her way for practice.

She waited for Steven hoping that he wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the whole family but then her family due to size and uniqueness had a way of catching people off guard.

"Hi Steven" Rama greeted him.

"Come here" Steven pulled her close kissing her and Rama relaxed in his arms as she deepened the kiss, her arms slipping around him. They broke off the kiss and Rama stayed in his arms her hands resting on his shoulders. "After dinner you want to go for a walk with me?" Steven inquired.

" Sure, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway" Rama agreed. " I hope you are ready to meet the whole family, we are a big family so tend to intimidate by sheer size alone."

"I don't scare that easy" Steven assured her gently as he gave her a quick kiss before they headed down and into the sewer, once down in the subterranean tunnels Rama slipped her hand into Steven's as she lead the way back to the lair.

Tyler was waiting for them "Sensei Sister gots a boyfriend" he sang out playfully, then made kissing noises at her in between cheerful little giggles.

Rama gave him a dirty look "Don't pay any attention to him Steven." Rama hinted,Rama caught her brother's arm and pulled him in close whispering very softly "Ty, Steven is a guest, no fair making him uncomfortable" she chided.

"I just havin' fun." Tyler retorted sulking a bit.

"Go play in the playground then before I set you to some katas" Rama threatened. She stood up and smiled at Steven giving a disarming grin and a shrug "My pesky little brother."

"Siblings have a way of doing that to each other." Steven laughed, "You mentioned once that you had a half brother I guess that is him?"

Rama nodded "Yes, Tyler and Tessica are both half siblings, I have a different mother," Rama replied, "Dad had me when he was quite young and it was some time before he found somebody else to care for. I want to check in on dinner, but uh, you can stay here or come with me if you like." Rama offered.

"You cook?" Steven asked. " I know the muffins I had when I was last here were delicious"

"My father taught me, I like to cook and bake when I get the chance to, Karena, my dad, Kaliann all like to bake or cook so we all sort of pitch in and help." Rama stated casually.

Steven relaxed easily in the presence of one or two of the family, but when it came time for them to sit down at the table he realized the true size of the family, even with the younger children sitting at a smaller table, the rest of the family was daunting at best, it took Steven a bit to relax. Though Cathy got him talking by asking a few polite questions and soon he was engaged in other conversations that was happening around the table.

Steven paused in mid bite of the garlic herbed potato wedges, his eyebrows went up and he let out a delighted sound of pleasure.

Mike nodded "It is true what they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He cast a strange glance Steven's way and was nudged physically by Cathy, and mentally nudged and chided by Leo both of them seeing nothing wrong with Rama being with Steven, and even if there was something wrong with him, it was clear that it was Rama's mistake to make.

"I don't know I didn't have to prove that with you Mike" Cathy laughed.

"You have other talents I admire" Mike pointed out.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want my wife in the kitchen she can burn water" Raph grouched.

Ashlynn scowled "Mom isn't that bad dad" she protested giving him a kick under the table as she bit into the chicken kiev.

Leo sighed contentedly as he pushed his plate away "That was great Ramiela."

"Ohh and I did nothing bro?" Mike asked playing hurt.

" I know this meal was mostly your daughter's doing. Come Mike give Rama her due and credit where it is deserved." Leo chided, "For all of us do benefit from her skills."

Kaida nodded "She just has to find some one to marry her now." She blurted out.

"Kaida!" Raph glowered at his youngest, "That isn't appropriate!"

"What?" Kaida hunched suddenly down in her chair not sure what she had said wrong, but knowing that she'd be in for it.

While Rama blushed uneasily and Steven looked uncertain.

Raph shrugged "Kids they say some funny thin's don't they Steven?" Raph cut in.

XXXXX

After spending a bit of time in the sewers getting to know the family a bit more Steven, and Rama finally decided to escape topside to take a soothing slow walk around Central Park, Steven smiled at Rama "I enjoyed meeting your family Ramiela. Though I think it may take some time before I get all the names right."

"That's all right. It went better then I expected though I am sure Aiden is going be ribbing me for a bit." She sighed as she inhaled the air, resting her head against Steven as they walked.

He paused taking her in his arms and kissing her, Rama responded willingly as she pressed her body close to his, she nuzzled his neck and kissed it, feeling her breath start to quicken ever so slightly at his passionate ministrations to her, that caused her skin and body to tingle all over. Steven placed his hands behind her head cupping it as he applied his lips to her mouth, increasing the depth of his kiss causing Rama to tremble subtly.

"Want to go to my place for a bit?" He cooed close to her ear.

Rama whimpered, wanting to oblige, not just wanting but longing to give in, knowing full well that it wasn't just an invitation to his place, that it might, well he was hoping, to take their relationship to the next level. A part of her was all too willing to grab that chance to learn what he could teach her, to give herself to him fully, completely. She wanted that so much.

Yet she also knew the consequences of letting things get out of hand, she recalled how close she had come with Devon and often considered herself lucky, that he hadn't kept his promise for that might have lead to her dealing with the responsibilities of a child who might never know his father. Rama relaxed in his grip as she fought to calm her breathing, and reply to his question.

"Rama don't you want to be with me?" Steven asked slightly concerned.

Rama stroked his arm, " I do want to be with you, in that sense and so much more Steven" Rama confessed as she gave him a kiss to reassure him, "But much as I want to, much as I would like to, I think it would be better for us to hold off on that aspect for now. I don't want to just take what is supposed to be special and meaningful and just turn it into something that is less then it should be. I feel it is better to wait." She explained.

Steven nodded as he looked down at her, his own emotions were racing but he could tell that he would have to let it go, at least for now, and he was willing to do so, he was willing to be patient sure that sooner or later she would accept what he offered her. He had to smile at her naiveté at the whole love making bit. Though he supposed it could be special, girls,especially young ones often romanticized the first time, making him realize just where Rama was in such things. _' Imagine that there is a virgin in New York'_ he mused to himself, then smiled as he realized that she was his girlfriend. "It is all right Rama you don't have to explain, whenever you are ready" he vowed as he kissed her again.

Rama sighed "I love you" she purred.

"And I you, it is worth waiting for" he agreed simply.

Rama broke gently out of his hold feeling grateful Steven had understood, her Uncle had once told her any guy who tried to push his luck after a girl said no wasn't worth being with. She cocked her head hearing something off ahead and to the right of where they were, a place where the bushes grew thick. "Uh excuse me for a moment won't you?" Rama asked suddenly as she slipped away. " I just need to...you know."

Steven watched her was astonished at how quickly she had seemed to disappear. He waited patiently, knowing they had passed a restroom a while back he was going head that direction to meet up with her when he heard a yell from ahead. A yell of fear or pain.

Steven scowled hurrying up the path to investigate the noise, suddenly he saw a big burly fellow come out of the bush, the guy had a bleeding nose and what looked like was a broken arm, another dark shape scuttled from the bush glanced over his shoulder and tore off faster then Steven could identify the person. Steven didn't know what was going on in the bush but he entered it and stopped short staring in shock at what he saw.

Ramiela had ditched her coat and was thrashing a half naked fellow, who was doing his best to cut her with a knife, and tied down amongst the trees was a woman, who looked cut, beaten and unconscious, her clothes rags torn by the knife.

Steven could add one and one, the three culprits had obviously planned to gang rape the woman they had caught, but Rama had intervened, and he knew she had said, they knew a bit of the martial arts, but he had never seen anyone move so quickly as Ramiela was or with such intent either.

Rama moved in grabbing the wrist of the last perpetrator and there was a sound of bones breaking as she twisted it, her other hand dropped on the man's shoulder blade dropping the fellow to his knees. Rama kicked him making him drop unconscious to the ground, she looked up at Steven.

"Do me a favour Steven call the authorities, she is going need some care. Go meet them and I'll wait here" She ordered briskly turning him about.

Steven didn't stop to question her words only obeyed however when he returned with the police and paramedics, Ramiela was gone, though she had tied up the perpetrator. As Steven tried to answer questions his mind whirled with questions about Rama and who she really was, strangely enough he recalled her words from when they had first walked in the park when Rama had insisted "no one would hurt her."

When he was finally released, from questioning he returned home to his apartment as he entered the small place he turned on the lights, and saw Rama waiting outside on the deck outside of his living room area, he felt suddenly irritated that she had just left him like that and strode over to the door's unlocking it and pushing it open "Just what was that? What are you some sort of vigilante?" He demanded sharply, "You could have gotten hurt" he accused, "Then you leave me there to answer questions and to..."

"Slow down Steven and let me try to explain, please" Rama begged opening both hands and giving him a beseeching look.

"Explain?" Steven snapped.

"Ssh, not so loud, we don't want to attract attention from your neighbours." Rama insisted.

Steven crossed his arms and glowered at her "I thought that the girl I loved was, well I think I learned tonight that she isn't who I think she is. In fact she is a complete stranger. You have been hiding things from me."

Rama nodded, "You have a right to be irritated and upset, I did lie to you, but it wasn't that I wanted to, it was because I had to, to protect my family." Rama declared, "I know what I may say might have no bearing on how you are feeling now, but I ask that you do not judge me until you know everything." Rama knew she would have to tell what she had wanted to inform him of earlier but, she also knew that present circumstances meant Steven may not accept what she had to say as willingly, as he might, if she had been able to reveal things in a better way.

"I'm listening" Steven replied tightly his arms crossed over his chest.

Rama sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for his body language was clearly saying something totally opposite to his words. " I did tell you about my Grandfather, the mutated Rat Splinter, well he originally came from Japan with his owner, Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi was one of Japan's finest Shadow warrior, or ninja..." Rama talked about how Shredder had sought his revenge killing Yoshi and how Splinter had managed to escape to later find the turtles and become mutated, "Splinter trained his four sons in Ninjitsu, and they in turn sought honour by killing Shredder, what they didn't know was it would start a feud between the Foot Clan and our own Clan."

Steven had now come out on the balcony and sat in one of the plastic chairs he had out there, he was listening "You want me to believe that there are ninja thieves running amok all around us?" He demanded tersely.

"You would be surprised how many robberies, drug crimes and smuggling crimes are done by the Foot. Our clan keeps in shape by patrolling the city at night and stopping crimes. We never use any more force then is necessary and we always phone in an anonymous tip to the authorities about what they can find and where. We are concerned citizens who care for their city" Rama assured Steven, "But due to our nature we can not go and answer questions or things like that. We want to do the right thing and help put these scum away, where they won't hurt people, but how can any of my family testify in court? They wouldn't understand us Steven, we might end up in a zoo, or a circus or some other place where all of our rights and freedoms are stripped from us." Rama shook her head, she reached out to take his hand and he pulled away. Rama took a slow trembling breath "I know I left you holding the bag, and having to deal with everything tonight but what was I suppose to do Steven allow those creeps to molest that woman? Hadn't she suffered enough? Was I to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to something I **knew** I could prevent? In the end Steven I have to live with myself and I wouldn't change what I did tonight."

Steven gave Rama a cold hard distant look.

Rama sighed wearily and nodded " Even though, you can't seem to accept that choice." Rama sniffed a bit as she fought back tears, " I'm sorry Steven, if you change your mind you know my number" Rama climbed over the railing of the balcony "I know I probably hurt you because of my lies, my deceit. I'm sure you don't believe me when I say that I hate liars myself. I know you probably feel I ought to obey the law, by sticking around and filing reports and things like that. But I can't." With that Rama jumped down out of sight, leaving Steven to brood.

She made her way to the sewers feeling dejected and upset and she could no longer stop the flow of tears that had been fighting for release, it seemed it was just her luck that had turned what had seemed to be a wonderful evening into despair and heartbreak. She lifted her hands over her face as she sobbed, knowing that if she could change one thing about tonight it would be to make Steven understand and accept her choice. A silent voice whispered from within _'He might yet; He may, just need time.'_ she knew that was true, but for the moment it felt as if she had lost everything **again.**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: The GA's

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven: The G.A's**

Rama sighed heavily, knowing that in spite of the bad way things had ended last night, she would still have to do her work for the day. She gave a longing look to her bed wanting to jump back in and pull the covers over her head, to become in essence, the true meaning of the word turtle, and hide from the world until she was ready and willing to face it. She took a deep breath, _' It is my curse to die a virgin.'_She mused, causing her to wonder if maybe she ought to have taken Steven up on his offer of going to his apartment earlier in the evening.

_'Of course now it is a bit too late for that.'_ Rama reminded herself, he had seemed so cold and distant last night, not that she blamed him for it, she knew that she, herself, would be right furious if someone had so mislead her, and she was very much opposed to doing it to someone else, especially with someone she wanted to be totally truthful with. However she couldn't deny that many people would find it difficult enough accepting the fact that there was a race of sentient turtles without causing any problems for them. Then add that little factor that these turtle happened to be ninja, and carried weapons, well, it could call to mind thoughts of assassins, or terrorist activities and such thoughts could lead to...Rama shuddered not wanting to even think of where such thoughts could lead to, knowing only that it would not be good for her, or her family, was quite enough.

Rama did a bit of meditation before leaving her room to prepare Leo's tea and taking it to him half dreading going near her mentor because she knew, exactly what it meant. He would ask questions to find out how Steven had taken the news of their being ninja and stopping crime out in the city, this was information that was pertinent for him and of course he needed an appropriate answer, even if the one with the answers just didn't feel up to revealing them due to the whole scenario that had caused the truth to be revealed in perhaps a less then complimentary light.

_' But what were you supposed to do? Leave that woman to be brutally raped by those, thugs?" _She asked herself, _' You know that no matter what the consequences you could not ignore **her** need for assistance. To do so would have lost you honour. You were there, and fate obviously decreed that it was meant for you to be there, or else you would have been elsewhere. But you were able to prevent it and if it has lost you Steven's friendship, and possibly more, is it not worth it? You can not be less then what you are, what you are trained to be, no matter what it costs you.' _She nodded knowing this was true but wishing, that it made intervening easier upon her.

She padded softly out to the kitchen and began to prepare the tea hoping silently that in time, Steven would come to accept her words, perhaps she ought to have told Steven she still loved him last night, but seeing as he was in a quandary over her behaviour she didn't want to throw those words in, because she didn't want to manipulate him in any way. If he was going to come back to her he had to accept the truth of her words no matter what the circumstances had been when those words had been revealed. Still Ramiela knew without any doubt that he could have accepted her words better if he had not seen with his own eyes what it was she could do.

When the tea was ready she gently reached out to figure out where Leo was, he was in his office or study area, in stead of the meditation room. _' Either someone ran into trouble last night, or he started his day earlier then usual.' _She told herself, as she picked up the tea tray and headed for the office.

Leo looked up and smiled gratefully at her entrance, "Thank you Ramiela, I was starting to think I might have to make my own."

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Rama chided gently, as she set the tray down on a clear spot on the large wooden desk.

"Sleep is over rated" Leo replied with a smile, "So how did Steven take the news?"

Rama took a breath doing her best to calm the turbulent emotions, as she concentrated on pouring the tea.

"Ramiela?" Leo asked softly his voice full of concern he quirked one eye ridge up, then he sighed, "I take it things didn't go well?"

"No, not at all. Maybe if well circumstances had been different but well..." Rama gave a faint weak smile before explaining how the evening had deteriorated.

Leo got up from his seat and walked around the desk, he reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, he could sense the pain and hurt she was trying to keep back as she relayed the events. "I'm sorry Ramiela, I know you were hoping to reveal things in a better light, but you may not have lost Steven yet."

"I know a part of me wants to call him though" Rama confessed.

"No" Leo gave a shake of his head, "Let him come to you. If you phone and persist too much it might make him wonder, after all, one who is innocent doesn't have to keep insisting that they are. Give him a chance to digest what he has heard and seen. After all he had firm proof last night that you were everything **you** claimed to be." Leo advised. "All is not lost, he might still be a friend to us."

Rama nodded silently not having the heart to say the one thing that cried out in her mind, that she wanted Steven to be more than her friend in this.

XXX

Steven couldn't believe the audacity of Rama, _'How could she hide that from me? Doesn't she trust me? Then to take the law, matters into her own hands. She said they even carry weapons illegal dangerous weapons and they are using them in confrontations. What exactly have I gotten myself into?'_ He had been furious when she had just seemed to take command sending him off to get help, he had expected she would at least stick around.

However as his irritation died down and common sense returned Steven had to accept the fact that Ramiela had no choice in sticking around, she was different enough that her presence at a crime scene might be enough for some prejudiced people to lay the blame upon her. True she could not stay, or file a report nor could she testify in any court of law, for him to be irate at her for not hanging around to follow procedure who would trust her word, especially over that of a human. He sighed as he sat back in his office chair and sipped his coffee. In hindsight he realized, that he shouldn't even be upset that she had stepped in to break up the crime that was in process.

In fact he admired her willingness to plough in and come to the aid of someone instead of turning a blind eye and a deaf ear as so many other citizens of New York might, but it was...well it still bothered him. He set down his coffee mug staring at it in frustration, glowering at it sharply as if it were the cause of all his sudden turmoil. He drummed his fingers on the desk and tried to focus on a file with a client in it, yet the harder he tried to concentrate the more he found himself thinking of Rama.

_'All right what is it, that **is** bothering you about the whole thing?'_ he inquired of himself, reluctantly giving in to these thoughts so that maybe if he found out what was bothering him he could get it out of his mind so he could actually get some work done.

_She lied._ Yes, and he as a lawyer, usually knew when someone was lying about something or not coming clean about everything, true such a talent wasn't as pertinent in this aspect of law as it was in trying criminal cases, but often he had dealt with clients who had tried to hide an unsavory past, for fear they would not get their citizenship, or those who pretended to be married for citizenship. Keeping these things hidden often ended up in denial of citizenship, simply because that person may be trying to hide something else. _So what else could she be trying to hide is the real question,_ Steven realized, _She talked about another ninja clan in New York, but I've never heard of such a thing._

Steven smiled a bit as he recognized that he was on to something, due to their unique looks the turtles might not be able to adhere to every aspect of the law, and yet if they were going out to aid those who might need help was one thing, but what if they were taking their weapons and training and harassing good, moral, upstanding citizens that the turtle family felt were deserving of such harassment. Suddenly the turtle clan looked almost as bad as the crooks and criminals they said they were against.

_So, is it a guilt complex at work do they feel bad for causing trouble to some people, so prevent such things elsewhere so they can feel good? _Steven wondered, it was a possibility. Ninja were supposed to be hired killers of sorts weren't they? Steven reached for he phone on his desk and punched in a number for a police friend, waiting silently before hearing the voice message "Bob,I'm interested in any rumours or things you might be able to tell me, of anonymous guardian angels who are working around New York stopping crimes, I'm talking large stuff as well as small minor incidents. Call me back." Steven left his number and hung up satisfied he had done all he could for the time being he bent to the file on his desk.

His police friend Robert Giles, Bob to his friends, managed to meet him for dinner. Bob had the start of a pot belly, he loved his food, but he worked out hard and usually managed to insure the belly didn't grow too large, Bob grinned "Man what ya ask for Steve, well let me tell you it covers a lot of ground. I mean a lot for years our precinct and quite a few others around New York get anonymous angels as ya called 'em." He chuckled, "But there are some that just stand out in your mind and a lot of the police departments in the New York area have one group, the green angels they are called."

Steven quirked up an eyebrow "Green Angels?"

"Yeah reports from victims or perpetrators of beings that have green skin, who step in and stop trouble using hand-to-hand techniques or simple weapons. Like knives or something. The Green Angels have busted up a lot, or at least they are credited to it, child abuse cases, big drug or illegal weapons smuggling, bank heists, things the police might just be getting wind of, or know about but lack man power to stop. Let me tell ya Steve, crime rate in New York is down and most people on the beat credit it to the Green Angels" Bob gave a knowing nod.

"Has anyone really seen these Green Angels up close or get a good description?" Steven asked, then he noticed the waitress coming and they ordered their meal.

"No, that is just it. The Green Angels use darkness as their cover, just once in a while certain things sort of tip us off that it's them. Or someone might catch them in a bit of light from a torch or something like that." Bob chuckled " Some of our operators recognize the voices as they call in tips of what can be found and where, plenty of times with all the info out with the hog tied crooks. Fact is there was a report the other night that was credited to the Green Angels, you were apart of it, or came across it" Bob grinned in a Cheshire cat kind of way.

"If there was a Green Angel there Bob I didn't see him." Steven replied casually, "Don't know how you can be sure. I just found two people running out of the bush as if their life depended on it and the other person knocked out."

"Yeah if he was knocked out who tied him up? The G.A's use special knots on their crooks, it is a big calling card, that and one fellow came stumbling into the station last night wit a wild story about some hard bodied female trashing him just cause he and his buddies were going have some sport with a girl. He confessed later." Bob laughed, "Nothing scares crooks like the G.A's another clue, hard bodies, like they are wrapped in armour or something like that."

"So things like that let you know that it is the work of the G.A's as you call them." Steven concluded.

"Sure there is a lot we believe might be attributed to them, but we have nothing to go on to verify their participation in it or not." Bob shrugged. "The city, hell the citizens of New York owe a lot to the G.A's. Man I wish one day I could meet them, better yet get them to pin a medal on them, but they don't seem interested in any of that. Don't stick around for any awards or the like."

Steven glanced down at the table top afraid to look at his friend, the Green Angels could only be Rama and her family. "How long have the G.A's been active?" he asked curiously.

"Lets see reports of G.A's, or what we later attributed to them, have been going on for some," Bob paused as he considered, mentally working it out, "A good twenty six years or more at least, probably darn nearthirty years."

Steven gaped on hearing this, he knew Rama was only in her early twenties and yet her father and uncles had to be the ones who had been protecting the city for the greater part of that time frame. Their meals arrived and Steven took a mouthful of steak.

"You seem surprised there Steve, that they'd do it for so long, but they do seem to be very committed to stopping crime in the city. I've talked to a lot of people who were rescued by them, all of them would love to meet their protectors face to face. Ever read people's letters to the paper, every once in a while there are ones thanking rescuers, and most of us know that they were saved by the G. A's. Most gangs the police department wants to put a stop to, but not them" Bob assured him.

Steven smiled to himself, most people would probably be freaked to meet their rescuers face to face especially if it was the Green Angels. "Bob tell me something have you ever heard of ninja activity or crimes going on in New York?"

Bob sat back giving him a hard suspicious look "Why?" Bob inquired.

"I had a client from Japan who said there are ninja active in New York. I find that hard to believe." Steven answered easily, it was more or less true.

"Look no one outside the station is to know this, it is off record, I know you won't use it." Bob murmured softly, "But yes there is certain crimes that are being attributed to ninja, and a lot of them keep turning up one name, but we haven't been able to get the goods on the fellow yet. He's good and slippery but cop instincts say that he is guilty."

Steven hadn't been expecting to hear that there were ninjas active around New York, it seemed too ridiculous, especially this far from Japan in their age of technology. Rama had told him the truth, and perhaps it was a truth she had kept hidden simply because she felt he would laugh at her before hand figuring it was absurd.

"Let me tell you something we attribute the G. A's to everything we have on this guy so far, they are helping us build towards conviction and trial." Bob stated.

"You sure they aren't planting evidence, or ...misleading you in some way, perhaps by framing this fellow?" Steven wondered. He felt it was an honest question, though he was sure that any police officer worth his salt would also be checking into the idea as well.

Bob was quick to assure him that there just wasn't any way. Steve meanwhile filed all this information into a corner of his mind to mull over later on. He still wanted to do some more checking into things before he came to a final decision about Ramiela.

XXX

Jessie escaped back to his dorm room, his grades had slipped a little and most of the professors felt it was due to the fact that he was still grieving for his mother, and to be truthful he did think about her a great deal, he missed her and it felt so strange to know he was alone in the world now. _Well not quite alone,_ Jessie mused, _I do have Rama's family and they have done so much for me. Then again they always have._ He smiled as he thought about Rama, he recalled the kiss he had shared with her, when returning from Coney Island, the fun they always had together. _Face it Jess, you are crazy about her...and maybe you always have been._

Jess swallowed as the last thought popped into his head, wondering how much truth there was in it. He didn't want to look at it too closely pushing it aside and recalled the first time he had kissed Rama, they were twelve and a half, and had started a talk, Jessie couldn't recall who had really started the conversation, about kissing and what it was really like. They had then decided to see if everything they heard and had seen, from TV, movies or other sources were true and nervously kissed each other. That something had been lacking was an understatement at best. They had come to a rather quick conclusion that perhaps it wasn't really meant for them.

They had never tried anything more after that failure. and Jessie had eventually moved on to other females from school, he found that until he did get more familiar with kissing it was a rather uncomfortable experience. His mom of course had been very happy that he had been with girls from school. Often encouraging him to bring his new 'girlfriend' home and doing her best to make the girl at ease. Between school, sports and relationships he had drifted away from Rama, except for occasional visits.

It was good to know Rama was still full of fun and mischief,if not the devilish plans for mayhem that used to be such a trademark with her, course being trained as future Jonin had taken it's toll. Jessie moaned as he closed his eyes clearly seeing his friend, she was beautiful, course she had always been beautiful to him. Jessie sighed a bit as he realized he had to call her, he had to hear her sweet voice once more. He knew she had been going with that Steven person, and just the thought of Rama with...**that **_lawyer_, was enough to cause him to clench his fists in anger.

_'He doesn't know Rama the way I do. he doesn't deserve her. He will **never** know as much about Rama and her family as I do._' He ranted inwardly as he flopped on his bed and picked up the phone dialing the number from memory and waiting with baited breath for her to answer, hoping she wasn't out _with **him.**_

In moments Rama was on the phone "Hi Jessie, how's school?" she asked her voice low, soft and slightly sad but full of caring.

"S'okay same old stuff for the most part. You okay Rama?" Jessie asked tenderly.

"Oh well, I'm all right it is just that...well...I think Steven may have given up on us." Rama stated with a heavy sigh, "I haven't seen or heard from him in well over a week."

"I'm sorry Rama" Jessie murmured sympathetically but inside he felt giddy and excited about the idea. Maybe he did stand a chance after all.

Before their conversation had ended Jessie had come to an important decision he had determined that no matter what it took, or how long it would be but he wanted nothing more than to have Rama for his wife as well as his friend and he was willing to see his plan come to light.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight: Reconciliations**

Steven sighed it had been a while since he had last seen or heard from Rama, almost a month now. He recalled her saying that he was to call her and many times he had gone to, only he'd been interrupted, at first by his own irritation over her behaviour, then later allowing himself to get lost in his own work and research to find out if what Ramiela had said was the actual truth. He had plenty of time to consider his options and weigh out why it was that her family, went out to guard and protect the city.

He missed her, he hadn't realized how much she had come to mean to him, until her absence caused him to recall her laughter, that bright sparkle in her eyes or that coy, mischievous smile that played across her face, and many other tiny things that were unique to her. At first he was worried by being connected to such a vigilante group that could possibly border on terrorist like activities, that it would endanger his job and it could be wiser dropping the relationship all together. But judging from all he had learned from outside sources, those who had been attacked or saved by the turtle family, police at different stations, searching through news files, talking to some ex-clients who had come from Japan and gained citizenship through him, about the possibility of ninja in the city. He doubted that much harm could come to his career over a continued relationship with Ramiela.

Yet in spite of all that he knew and accepted as true he had somehow held back, somehow not wanting to be the one to call her, rather wanting her to call him, it would make it easier. Besides the longer he had put off the call the harder it seemed to be to pick up that phone and dial the number. He knew she had said that if he changed his mind he was to call, but at the same point he couldn't figure out why she hadn't bothered to call him.

_' Doesn't she love me? The phone works both ways.'_ He mused ruefully scowling at the files and papers on his desk, ' _She could call if she wanted **to.'**_ The fact of the matter was, he didn't want to be the one to call her, he felt he could speak easier to her if she made that move. _' Don't most girls call the guy when they are upset, wanting an explanation or to get together for a talk to work it out?'_ He wondered, forgetting for the moment that Rama had tried that on his apartment patio, it was he who brushed her off. He had to face facts that she wasn't going call, it was as if she had declared she could live without him if **he** could not accept _her._

In the end Ramiela was not like most women he knew, and that was partly what appealed to him, the thrill of the chase combined with her personality...she was...well...he knew there was no one quite like her, looks aside of course. She had her own code of ethics, pride, beauty and confidence mixed with compassion and understanding. He longed to right wrongs, but he did it from behind a desk waiting for people to come to him, instead of going out and putting a stop to things as she did. He closed his eyes recalling the vivid picture of Rama as she fought the creep. She had done no more then she had to then declared later that she would not change it."Steven done with the Oyuki file yet?" a co- worker asked.

Steven opened his eyes "Ah yeah here Gordon."

"Funny you looked like you were day dreaming pal." the man snickered a bit as he took the file from Steven.

"I was just thinking about a girl..." Steven confessed, "My girlfriend, only we got in a fight and I, can't seem to forget her."

"She really got to you huh? I thought you swore off relationships until you could make something of this career" Gordon said as he sank into a chair on the other side of the large desk.

"I wasn't intending for it to get this far." Steven muttered, "Honestly, it is a bit of an odd situation, these people have been living in New York for years, sort of homeless people but they aren't actually citizens. Her family helped me and I figured return the favour by sort of paving the way for them."

"Homeless illegal immigrants huh? Got anything to help push it through?" Gordon asked curiously as he leaned forward.

"Sure but Gordon they are, well they are not exactly..." Steven paused wondering how to tell his buddy about the turtle family, how large it was, "Lets just say their physical appearance could stand in the way of things and they are leery because they know citizenship may not be the answer."

"So this girl ain't a looker huh?" Gordon grinned.

Steven tensed, "There is nothing wrong with her" He hissed sharply, "Aw just forget I said anything to you Gordon" Steven waved him off, shutting down as his friend stood up to leave.

Gordon paused by the doorway though "You know may not be my business but ah, if she has got to you that bad I'd call her. Specially as you seem so hard up man."

Steven grunted casting a sour look to the now vacant doorway, he sat brooding and then suddenly he reached for the phone pushing in the numbers.

XXX

Aiden answered on the first ring he had his mouth full of potato chips as he greeted the caller and waited, when he realized who was calling he couldn't resist the smirk that played about his face, he set the phone down and went to the dojo where he found his older cousin, and sister working out "Oooooooh Rama-la, your lover has finally called." he informed her.

Rama ignored him, sure that Aiden was just trying to get under her shell with his usual tricks. While Kali turned a murderous look on her older sibling. "At least Rama has had more relationships then you'll ever have Aiden. A hooker wouldn't even take your virginity not even if you paid her to."

"Careful Kali that line might get you in trouble with Uncle Raphael." Rama warned her, " What lover?" She inquired indifferently trying her best to not appear interested.

"Steven, he's on the phone" Aiden replied slowly drawing the words out.

"Steven?" Rama's eyes grew large and round as all appearances of nonchalance were dropped as she headed for the phone trying not to run knowing it would only give Aiden more fuel.

Kali turned and gazed at her brother "You leave Rama alone."

"Why? It's not often I get the better of her" Aiden pointed out.

"Just remember she can still get the better of you where and when it counts." Kali replied, " I have to go shower, because I unlike some people have a life and a date." she tossed back her blond hair and arched an eye ridge at her brother in amusement.

Rama picked up the phone "Steven? That really you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Rama, I was, well I shouldn't have treated you so badly. I know that you have very little choice in revealing yourself to the authorities and you did stop that woman from being further injured, and all I did was treat you like dirt."

"Maybe but you were hurting in your own way Steven. I mean I had lied to you and as a lawyer I'm sure the thought of going out with someone who takes the law into their own hands, even for what they feel is a good reason is morally and ethically wrong to you. I just couldn't tell you the full truth before because we **do** have to be very careful who we reveal it to and when." Rama explained feeling suddenly giddy, _' Steven has finally called me back, which means, maybe he's come around and...'_ her thoughts didn't know where to go, but they raced around in circles of the possibility of her and Steven being together again. She wanted to forget these long lonely weeks, forget the tiff that had caused the problem. Everything was fine now, because he had phoned, showing that he might be interested in talking to her and being with her, most of all it meant that her hopes for the future might still come true.

The warrior in her though whispered that his call so suddenly, after so long was highly suspicious and it might be a trap of sorts and she ought to be careful of where she stepped and what she said. She ought to prepare herself and not be so welcoming to him.

_'But I can't hide this and I won't believe that he'd hurt me not for one minute. I won't believe it because I love him. I trust him, I need to trust him especially after all I've done to damage that trust.' _She told herself as she listened to Steven, his voice sounded so warm and welcoming.

" I guess what I'm trying to say Ramiela is will you forgive me and give me another chance? I...All I ask is this time no more secrets, I know why you felt you had to before and I have checked on some other stuff you said, because it sounded like some fantasy story." He chuckled, "Do you know how many police departments around New York attribute the lower crime rate to what they call the Green Angels?"

"We are green but we don't have wings, and of course I forgive you. I love you. I wanted to tell you it all before but...well...the safety of my family took precedents but now it won't." she gushed. "Can I see you again some time soon Steven?"

"I was going ask you that." Steven laughed relaxing as he heard her familiar low, tone in the phone, making him long to hold her, to kiss her and to perhaps see if she was willing to go perhaps a bit further then before. "Great minds think a like."

"And fools seldom differ." Ramiela completed the saying tenderly. Just his voice was sending chills through her and that old aching, need, the desire for...what she wasn't too sure, she only knew it was there, answering and responding to his voice. " But I guess if I am a fool for anything it is for you." She cooed, then mentally kicked herself, _'Why did I say that it sounds so flipping corny? I mean really, why would I ever say such a thing?' _

Steven didn't seem to notice, or care about her line. "Great when is good for you?"

Rama felt herself blush as she answered, they quickly set a date and slowly, almost numbly she hung up the phone, a large smile on her face, she waltzed slowly away from the phone humming a love song under her breath. She moved slowly into the kitchen and poured herself a drink of water from a jug in the fridge. By the time she had finished her drink common sense had prevailed enough to step in and remind her that she ought to tell the Master of the clan what was going on.

A part of her resisted because this really had nothing to do with the clan, this was about her life and her happiness, but she also knew that there was procedure to follow, and in this instance there was possibly good reason for it, _'But not really because Steven can't be trusted,' _her mind interjected. Still as chunin it is part of my job to tell him any thing and let him deal with it. She sighed, anything suspicious or that could endanger one or more members of the clan was to be brought to Leo's attention, and **this **definitely fell into that category.

_Oh forget it Sensei doesn't need to know. I can trust my own judgment in this._ She fumed silently to herself, but then realized she would have to try and keep it secret from her entire family and if Aiden said anything about Steven calling, which Rama was quite sure he would then she would be the one in the hot seat, _might as well come clean and get it over with. _

She set her dirty glass in the sink and left the kitchen, to find Leo, knowing his schedule as she did she figured he'd be in the meditation room about now. She went down the hall towards the meditation room peeking in, and found he wasn't in there. She scowled slightly reaching out for him with her senses, because she knew that he could logically be just about anywhere in their home, she quickly picked up on where he was in the playground. Rama smiled, to herself, Leo didn't frequent the playground often, so she was just as glad she did have highly attuned mental senses due to her ninja training or she could have been looking for him the rest of the day.

The playground was across the hall and down from the meditation room, so Rama was there in moments, she saw Leo talking to Karena as they sat on a bench watching the children play, Rama knew that Leo was observing far more then the youngsters activities, he was probably making mental notes of the things they used or incorporated into play that might determine what skills they'd be good in later on. A child who was good at stealth could climb the chain ladders with little or no noise, a child who was unafraid of heights would climb as high as the equipment would permit and then try to get onto pipes that ran overhead, and so on.

She watched the young turtles, Tyler stood frozen on a plank high overhead and she wondered if her baby brother was going chicken out and head down. He looked down and trembled. Rama shook her head, swinging into action she scrambled up there fast as possible, "Tyler pretty brave of you coming all the way up here."

Tyler looked towards his sister glowing a bit in her praise but glancing back the way he came. Now he wasn't sure about backing out or down, not with his older sister and Sensei there to notice.

"Tyler, don't look down bro just relax. You have done this before" she reminded him gently.

"Not so high though Rama" the boy sniffed a bit.

" Yeah, but Ty, it is the same thing. Here look towards me. Just focus on where I am okay?" Rama raised an arm out towards Tyler, " Now you have a wonderful sense of balance Ty, you hardly ever get knocked down so take a few steps towards me" she encouraged, for she wanted Tyler to realize this really was no different from being a foot or two off the ground, the high ceiling area in this section of the sewers, meant that they could actually have the highest cross beam, which Tyler was on, at close to six foot height, not high for an adult but for a child. Since the bridge or walking plank between the two forts was not as thick it made it even more nerve wracking. The turtles had built it purposely so the higher up you went the less width of a bridge you had for support.

Tyler took a deep breath and looked towards his sister, cautiously he walked towards her, gaining a bit of confidence as he got nearer to her. He beamed " I knew I could do it!" he crowed.

"Of course you could. You just weren't too sure when you first got up here." Rama agreed, having a feeling her brother would come up more often. She back flipped landing squarely on the board, Tyler not wanting to be outdone turned to his side and cart wheeled. Rama nodded her head, "Now how long before you make it to the pipes?" she asked pointing to the overhead pipes that were up above the fort.

"I dunno" Tyler answered shrugging, for the moment he was content to play at this level.

Rama chuckled sure that now Tyler had conquered this the pipes wouldn't be too far in the future. "Don't try and follow my lead here little bro" she warned him as she jumped off the bridge for the ground, an easy jump for her, and Ty could probably make it as well but he might land wrong and get hurt and she didn't want to see that happening.

Leo smiled as he watched the girl walk across the playground being mobbed by some of the other turtle children begging her to join them or come play, she assured them she would "In a bit." He recognized her walk and understood that she needed to talk to him but had allowed her brother's fear to take priority, that she cared for all he children and was willing to lend a helping hand to any of them when needed was a sign of what a good teacher she was.

"Something up Ramiela?" Leo inquired kindly as she came forward.

"Steven phoned, finally. He decided that he understands our circumstances and what we do." Rama explained " We have a date for later tonight." Rama informed him simply, maybe if she didn't make a big deal about it he wouldn't either.

The date itself didn't concern Leo, but the time lapse did worry him a bit, yes some people took a while to reach some kind of a decision, but Steven was a lawyer meaning that he was often required to come to quick decisions. "Why don't we talk in my office. " Leo suggested putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders, " I'll see you later dear." He murmured as he gazed at Karena before reaching over and pecking her on the cheek.

Rama allowed herself to be guided by Leo back out of the play ground area and over to his office. She waited until they were in the room with the door closed before abruptly accusing him "You are going tail me aren't you?"

"Well maybe not me, personally" Leo admitted.

"We can trust Steven, I'm sure he isn't up to anything" Rama protested, "Can't you trust my instincts in this?"

Leo leaned on his desk and gave her a stern hard look, "What makes you believe I don't trust you Ramiela?" he wondered giving her a puzzled look.

" The fact you are even considering having me escorted even for a short time and..." Rama began, " what is Steven going think."

Leo gave a faint smile and nod, "Ah I understand now, you are afraid of someone intruding on your private time with him."

"Of course I am, especially as it is totally unnecessary." Rama pointed out quickly.

Leo steepled his hands together "Ramiela, he won't know we are there."

"But I **will" **She declared bitterly.

" Ramiela" Leo reached out and cupped her chin in one hand, "You are upset and you have a right to be, but you know as well as I do that it isn't always easy to pick up on hidden agendas over the phone, that plus your feelings could jeopardize you. If it endangers you, it could be a threat to the rest of us. We care for our family Ramiela." Leo insisted kindly, "Once we are sure that there is no trap waiting to be sprung the escort will leave. I doubt he will spring a trap on you later, if he is going do it, then it will be right away. Besides if he plans on luring you away to a trap you can pick up on it better when you are close."

Rama bowed her head, "I want to trust him." She whispered, " I do trust him. I don't believe that he has anything planned outside of what he lead me to believe."

"I know, that is your father's optimism showing through in you" Leo smiled, "But know we don't do this to hurt you or to cause trouble rather we do it to avert danger." Leo explained.

"I'm aware of that" Rama admitted.

" Then also be aware that we do it out of our love for you."

Rama sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with the guard dogs no matter what huh?"

"Fraid so" Leo agreed.

"Then do me a favour and see to it, that dad isn't one of them." Rama pleaded.

Leo laughed, " For you, I think I can arrange that."

"Good because I do want to reconcile with Steven, and I want to try now that things are sort of in the open with us." She smiled, "And oh I have to go get ready. I do have to look right."

Leo hid his smile as best he could, all of a sudden this kunoichi who seemed more masculine at times then feminine turned all girl, worrying about having the right look and being ready for Steven, still her giddiness, smiles and laughter was welcome to her sad moping for the last little bit so he waved a hand at her dismissing her for now.

XXXX

Don and Raph watched from their vantage point on the rooftop spotting Rama with ease as she greeted Steven down below on the city streets, for a few minutes they stood talking, they saw the couple embrace and move off.

"Should we follow" Don wondered.

"For a little bit make sure everything is on the up and up." Raph replied, "And keep an eye out for Mike, he isn't suppose to be around but it wouldn't surprise me if he was lurking street level."

"Mike didn't appreciate Steven's reaction to how Ramiela handled those thugs" Don commented.

"Yeah, well I can't say I don't agree with Mike there. But Rama she likes Steve and he don't seem too bad, poor girl needs a shot at getting some guy she figures she won't ever have any one."

"Hmmm. Who does that remind me of?" Don asked under his breath.

"She ain't my kid." Raph declared.

"Yet she picked up many of your mannerisms simply from being around you so much" Don stated.

"I think that is a good thing" Raph said.

"You would" Don chuckled a bit as they moved off carefully following the couple keeping a birds eye view, or in this case turtle's eye view of surrounding alleys and streets but seeing no sign of anyone suspicious.

The couple stopped and Don and Raph also paused, they had been on the move for about half an hour, they both tensed a bit when they saw Steven reach into a coat pocket but then they relaxed as he pulled out some small gift to present to Rama. "Looks like they have reconciled nicely. I don't think there is going be any trouble" Don essayed, " Not even from Mike."

"That's what you think, see who I just spotted in that back alley. One orange banded turtle in a trench coat." Raph reported.

The two brothers looked at each other and quickly moved into action moving down and grabbing Mike before he could head out and intervene. Raph clamped a hand over Mike's mouth as they hauled him back up to the rooftop, where he finally removed his hand.

"What were you doing?" Mike demanded.

"I was going ask you the same thing" Raph drawled, "You aren't supposed to be here Mikey and we were just going go, so we will make sure you come with us," he ordered.

"But...Steven..." Mike began.

Don shook his head, "Mike come here look down at them okay?" he urged his brother, "Don't you see how happy Rama is?"

Mike looked down and saw Rama cuddle up close to Steve hugging him, even from here he could sense her joy, and he sighed.

"Be happy for her Mike." Don pleaded as he rested a hand on his brother's arms.

"Don't forget you still have another little girl at home daddy" Raph reminded him, "But Rama is a big girl, hell she's a woman Mike."

"I know" Mike sighed, "Your right okay I'll come." he relented wearily, "One thing though, I'm never going let Tessa grow up."

Raph smiled at Mike's words and glanced over his shoulder in time to see the couple below them engage in a very passionate kiss, to be on the safe side he quickly moved to insure his body would block that view from Mike, for his brother might not find that sight as wonderful, in fact it would probably change Mike's mind real fast. besides Raph reasoned what Mike didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Coming in Second

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nine: Coming in Second**

Rama and Steven began to go out regularly once again and it took some time for Mike to accept this fact, though most of the family was quite happy for Rama, and thought the two were a good couple. Leo found that Rama worked harder, seeming to be almost a whirling dervish around the lair as she tried to do all her assignments and still make time for Steven, and if he had to advise his chunin about anything it was usually to slow down.

"Oh but I do slow down and I just love the time I spend with Steven" the girl gushed flushing slightly as she ducked her head.

Of course April Fools day came and Rama, being Rama could not allow her special holiday to pass without pulling some pranks. Leo had tried in vain to stop the chunin from these antics, especially now she was _suppose_ to be an adult, but Rama refused to relinquish it, she gladly acted adult and a proper chunin every day of the year, but for one half day she insisted on breaking loose and wrecking havoc in any way she could. Leo much as he detested this day, along with most of the clan, also knew that Rama did need an out let so, let it ride reminding himself that he had started this tradition, through some temporary insanity, and it **was** only for half a day, which made it almost bearable.

The family was awoken by a horse neighing, in the playground and found Rama settling the gelding in, "His name is King," she announced as she saw the bleared eyed stare of family members. "He is a pleasure to ride but a little hard on the shell" she confessed.

"Oh no Rama you stole a carriage horse I know you have been threatening to do it but..." Leo began.

"This isn't a cart horse Master, it is a mounted police horse" Rama replied with an ear to ear grin.

"I think I'm going back to bed and that horse best be returned quickly Ramiela! We do not need the NYPD on us." Leo growled as he rolled his eyes.

This was only the start of her half day of festivities, she placed raw eggs into Aunt Jennifer's bubble bath, she slipped something into Leo's drink that made him literally croak like a frog whenever he opened his mouth, Rama insisted it was a take off of her giggle tea and her sponge bob brew. Don when he went to enter his lab that morning set off a blaring alarm and flashing lights. Then there was the stunt she pulled on Mike, which just about got her killed, but Rama felt it was quite worth her trouble.

Rama casually let her dad know that the last night she had been with Steven they had done the deed and she liked it so much, they ended up mating like a pair of bunnies, and personally she couldn't wait to do it again. Mike didn't take the news well, protective father he was, he played right into Rama's hands ranting, raging and practically foaming at the mouth as he threatened to do serious harm to Steven. Rama then tried to convince and reassure her father it was only a joke, by the time Mike was convinced Rama had played him he was ready to **kill** her and Steven.

By lunch time everyone was thankful they could breath a sigh of relief, except for Leo who was still croaking like a frog.

Kali sidled up to Rama in the dojo "Are you going get Steven tonight when you go out with him?" she asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of something small and simple for him. I don't know how well he takes a joke like this and well, I don't want to scare him off, though I did warn him that I love practical jokes on this day." Rama replied brightly she was well pleased with the chaos she had caused for the day, "Course dad is so angry right now Kali the joke could be that he may attack both of us sometime tonight" Rama laughed as if unconcerned by that possibility.

Of course her special holiday was followed not long after by her birthday, her twenty first, and surprisingly, considering her antics on the first, had lived to see it. Most of the family presented one large gift from their wife and children, so Don gave Rama a laptop computer, Raph's present was a very fancy and expensive pair of sai, Leo had found a proper Japanese tea ceremony set, a new journal, and some heirloom scrolls that had belonged to Yoshi. Leo felt that Rama was now old enough to respect and honor as well as enjoy the information within those scrolls.

As for Mike well, he bought her twenty one roses, and gave her a written certificate that was framed and, stated clearly in writing for all to see that he vowed to be nice to Steven. Rama crowed "I have it in writing."

Mike laughed knowing his daughter would appreciate that, not to mention she'd use it for future blackmail if necessary, she wasn't his daughter for nothing. Mike also gave her one more gift a model horse that was called "Romance" it was a horse who looked like it had been captured in mid flight with legs raised, mane and tail streamed out, it was white with pink along he neck, mane and face, with some pink and purple colouring along the legs. On either side of the horse was a carefully attached decal, one side depicting a princess and prince out in a garden, perhaps preparing to dance, the other side was of the same couple riding a horse.

Steven joined the family for dinner and gave her a dozen roses and a special birthday gift of a bracelet with dark green and white stones set in it. Rama had to put it on immediately and kissed Steven right there in front of the family, causing Mike to work very hard to keep his promise to be nice, especially as it **_was_** still his daughter's birthday.

Jessie called later that evening to wish her happy birthday "How'd you make out?" Jessie asked.

"Oh Jess it was wonderful, I got more roses then ever, and Steven bought me the most beautiful bracelet." Rama told him quickly.

Jessie gritted his teeth at hearing this news, _' He's buying her jewelry? Can a ring be that far off' _he mused to himself, _' I want to tell Rama in person how I feel for her, but this term is lasting **forever** and if I don't get back home to her soon, I might lose her.'_ Jessie shuddered at the thought and sighed miserably as he hung the phone back on the hook. "I'm stuck here while someone else is making time with _my_ girl" he grumbled to himself. "I know I haven't told her how I feel, but I don't want to lose her."

Jessie gulped he could easily picture Steven, though he never met him, handing a box to Rama as he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. He could see Rama, almost glowing with excitement, her eyes shining as she accepted the proposal. He could even picture Steven making love to Rama and that churned his stomach, and made a wave of anger and hatred rise in him. He had to be with Rama to tell her how he felt, for then she could feel, and know the depth of his emotions. But if Rama said yes to Steven then he would never have a chance.

Jessie hated that even more, he wanted to be with her, not at school, but he also knew he had to stay where he was because he couldn't throw his education away. Growling under his breath, at the injustice of the world and how unfortunate it was for him to be here while Rama was falling deeper under Steven's spell, didn't help, finally in frustration Jessie headed toward the gym to work out, and possibly find a better frame of mind.

The last few months were difficult ones for Jessie, and often the news from Rama was not encouraging, at least not for him. But he finally was on his way home and he knew as soon as he found a chance he'd tell Rama what he felt for her. Jessie smiled secretively, he knew he'd now have plenty of opportunities to make his move, because he'd be living with Rama's family, while working for Don and Jennifer, once he had some money saved up he could find an apartment he could afford. This was his chance, he'd be living with Rama, and there had to be a moment when he could let her know everything. '_I'll fight for her. I'll do whatever it takes to have her for my wife.'_ Jessie told himself.

On the way to the sewer something caught his eye and he smiled ducking into the store to purchase the item, now as he neared the turtle's home he tucked the gift into his coat before knocking on the door.

Rama swung it open and hugged Jessie, with one arm "Jessie you are home! It is good to see you. Did you have a good trip?" she asked, "I'm so glad you'll be around here for awhile." Rama rambled cheerfully.

Jessie felt his breath hitch as he saw her, some how seeing her now caused his throat to constrict a bit, he leaned into her hug turning his head to inhale the scent that he associated with her, it was part of her skin and her hair and one quick breath brought these scents in causing things to stir inside of him, he couldn't help it, he brushed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Rama pushed him gently away and raised a finger "None of that Jessie," she chided gently, "I do have a boy friend you know and I am not one to fool around." she declared, but a small smile played a bit across her face.

"What's one kiss between friends?" Jessie asked innocently.

His coat suddenly moved and a muffled cry was heard from within it's folds.

"Jess, I have hear the joke about having things in the pocket but..." Rama began eyeing him warily.

Jess chuckled at her words and unzipped his coat, "I guess your gift wants to say hello.' A tiny kitten head popped up in the opening the kitten looked up and mewed once.

"Oh how sweet" Rama cooed as she scooped the kitten up, it was all fluffy and black except for one white foot and a tiny white circular mark on the head, the kitten had large emerald eyes, "he is adorable and so tiny" Rama snuggled the kitten close.

"He's your birthday gift. A little late. I know you missed Baka and have often said you wouldn't mind another cat one day. I also bought a few supplies for him."

"Oh Jessie thank you so much. I have missed Baka ever since the cat died before Splinter did and..." Rama sniffed, "I think this is the best birthday gift of all, though I might have to wait a while to name him, get one that sort of suits him."

Jessie flushed he knew how Rama had felt about her cat, Baka had died of old age, that the cat had lived a long time was wonderful, but Rama missed Baka's companionship and had often told Jessie she wouldn't mind having another, for some reason she had not bothered getting another kitten herself, and Jessie felt it was time to fulfill that wish. Besides that, he knew the kitten would forever remind Rama of who gave it to her. "I...I'm glad you like him."

Rama smiled,"Well lets get this little guy and you settled in and Steven is coming to dinner tonight. I want you to meet him Jessie" Rama informed him.

"Great" Jessie replied sounding less then enthusiastic about the whole thing.

XXX

Rama made introductions as soon as Steven came, "Steven this is my friend Jessie, we've been friends for so many years now."

Steven held out his hand and Jessie took it squeezing it just a little harder then was necessary in greeting and breaking off the hand shake quickly. Jessie was determined to not make friends with Steven as far as he was concerned this was his opponent for Rama's love.

Before everyone headed to the table for dinner Steven headed to the washroom, and met Jessie coming out of the facility.

"So you are old friends with Rama huh? Not too personal I hope" he hinted.

Jessie grimaced a bit, _Yeah, you wish!_ he snorted to himself "I know her pretty good" Jessie boasted, he smiled, "We've been through a lot together."

"That's good but uh just don't forget, that she is with _me." _Steven declared, "She may have had a relationship before and maybe for you there is still something going on. But Rama doesn't seem to agree with you on that count." He declared.

Steven saw a hard look come to the boys face as his jaw seemed to clench and his eyes narrowed, "She can still change her mind" Jessie sneered in reply.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it" Steven warned

Jessie took a deep breath, "We...we'll see" he remarked cryptically as he pushed his way past Steven heading for the kitchen, he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

During dinner Rama sat beside Steven and Jessie couldn't help but notice her smiles towards the other man, or how she would once in a while rest a hand on his arm or leg, the adoring looks and gentle laughter that she seemed to give only to him. It churned and boiled in the pit of his gut, and although the food smelled delicious he found he had little or no appetite. He closed his eyes and pictured himself where Steven was sitting getting all of Rama's attention.

Jessie sighed as he realized, in one sickening moment, what he was truly up against. Rama loved Steven, that much was clear, and as long as she loved him, she wouldn't look elsewhere. Rama wasn't the type. Nor would Rama go along with any fight, she would probably deride both of them for being idiots. _How am I to get my foot in the door then, How am I to prove to her how I feel for her?_ He wondered miserably.

Jessie didn't notice at least three ninja's careful scrutiny of him, while Ramiela herself seemed oblivious, caught up in her own feelings for Steven, she didn't seem to acknowledge or realize the cross currents of emotions her dear friend was giving off. Mike, Don and Leo however were not so occupied and were more aware of Jessie's thoughts and feelings for his old friend.

After dinner was over Rama excused herself and left her arm linked through Steven's for some private time with her beau, the door clicking softly shut behind the couple, blocking the murderous glare that Jessie shot that direction.

Leo scowled and his lips tightened a bit, "Jessie come with me a moment" he ordered briskly as he rose from his chair.

Jessie knew better then to disobey Leo, first off Leo had always been his Sensei in the lessons he had in his youth, secondly he was aware that Leo was the jonin of the clan, and most importantly he knew that it was Leo who was permitting him to live with them, until he could get on his feet. So Jessie followed Leo out of the living room and down to the office Leo used for his work. Leo shut the door behind them and gestured the boy to a seat.

"Jessie while you are here might I remind you that you must obey all rules. Including the guest rule that states no guest should be made to feel unwelcome in our home." Leo began sharply.

" I...I know that" Jessie replied quickly, "I don't need a reminder."

"On the contrary I think you might Jessie" Leo stated, "Ramiela is very taken with Steven as you have seen for yourself, and I as Jonin, approve of her choice" Leo stressed giving a pointed look Jessie's way, "I don't need any animosity or jealousy from you causing trouble for them. Ramiela never caused you any trouble for the many different girls you have dated over the years, and I think by those actions that she ought to be rewarded the same consideration from you."

"I know" Jessie bowed his head staring at his hands that were clasped in his lap "B..Bu..But I k..care for Rama too" he stammered in protest.

Leo squeezed Jessie's shoulder gently "I sense that son, I do but you ought to let the relationship that is going have a chance. If it breaks up through no fault of yours then you have every right to make a move. However as it stands at the moment Rama is taken. Whatever is meant to be will be Jessie" Leo gave him a stern look "Now I expect you to follow my advice and let it go. If you insist on going against this don't be surprised if you are disciplined for it." Leo warned.

"All because he's a guest?" Jessie asked flabbergasted, "Or is it because he can help you be citizens?" Jessie snapped, then gulped uneasily as he realized what he had said and to who he had said it.

Leo's back straightened and his eyes narrowed to mere slits, his warm friendly tone became cold and hard "I think you would do well to do a few hours of katas followed by a couple hours of meditation."

Jessie knew this wasn't a request, he stood up and bowed to Leo before leaving the room to head to the dojo to begin his punishment, wondering how he could have sassed off in such a way to the clan leader, of all people.

XXX

Don entered the dojo carrying a cold glass of orange juice in his hands, he knew Jessie had been working out in there alone and that Leo for some reason wasn't too happy, however the boy had been hard at it in the dojo and could probably use a break, so he had brought the juice in for Jessie.

"Hey Jessie take five or ten, it's okay. Leo and Karena went out for a bit" Don suggested offering the glass.

Jessie swallowed, his chest heaving as he felt the coldness of the glass in his palm and felt the liquid pour over his tongue and down his throat, he gulped it thirstily.

Don watched and went to sit on a bench along one wall "Uh so tell me Jessie when did you start having feelings for Ramiela?" He inquired keeping his tone nonchalant.

Jessie lowered his head staring into the empty juice cup as if hoping to find an answer in it, "Leo tell you to talk to me?" he wondered.

"No" Don replied, " I and my wife do have an interest in you and because from here on in you will be a junior partner in our work, well" Don took a breath, "We are very aware how certain feelings, emotions, how life in itself can cut into productivity at work" Don explained, "Does Ramiela even know how you feel?"

Jessie shook his head and walked towards the bench, "That is what's so frustrating Don. To make matters worse I don't think Leo wants her knowing" he fumed, "But I love her." he declared.

"For how long?" Don asked softly.

Jessie sat down beside Don, "I thought lots about it, when I first realized what she meant to me, and I think wh..wh..what I feel for her goes bbbb...back a while" Jessie bit his lip and then looked into Don's face, "It is just I couldn't really show it before, because of mom. I knew she would never accept Rama as p...pa..part of the family. Mom got over a lot of her prejudice around all of you, but I think. No I know" Jessie corrected, "That she'd cause problems if Rama and I were going to marry. As I got older she didn't really like me being around Rama so much, kept encouraging me to be with kids from school, and I was busy with them quite a bit anyways but..." Jessie scowled.

Don put a reassuring arm around the boy's shoulder he sensed his sincerity, "Take a few deep breaths Jessie take your time" he soothed, "What gave you the idea your mom didn't want you around us so much."

Jessie gave Don a pleading look "I love mom, I do and I did" he insisted.

"I know you were a good son and you tried to make her proud and she sacrificed a great deal for you" Don confirmed, "But these feelings had to come from something Jessie."

"Much as mom didn't mind Rama being my friend when we were kids the older I got, the more well, little things she said, or the way she acted when she found out I was hanging out with regular kids over Rama told me that Rama could never be more than my friend, ever." Jessie confessed as he hung his head.

Don nodded prejudice was a terrible evil vice, it grew deep and thick, and some people could purge all of it from their system but it took a great deal to do so, but most people if they saw it and recognized it might take out or stop a large portion of their hatred as common sense prevailed, but some small part continued to exist deep within them, hidden in the shadows and never fully taken out. It seemed Melody though she did her best to accept them as people, and because she could see the benefits of Jessie's friendship with Rama, was willing to accept that much and so uprooted most of the evil weed, but as Jessie had said, and he really knew his mom best, she could not accept or tolerate the idea of Jessie being more than friends with Rama.

Knowing the kind of woman Melody had been, she had probably tried her best to influence her son, "So you had your feelings but had to accept your mom's wishes, more out of your respect and love for her, and perhaps she drove a bit of a wedge between you and Ramiela?" Don essayed.

Jessie nodded "She freaked when I told her I kissed Rama, she told me I could do better and there were a lot of nice girls my age I could be with I didn't have to hang out with Rama so much. I didn't know what to do," Jessie choked out.

Don smiled inwardly he could easily picture Melody's reaction upon any idea or suggestion that Rama and, her only child were getting closer. Yeah, it wouldn't have been easy on a teenage boy, and perhaps to keep peace he had complied instead of standing up to his mom, for they had taught the boy as part of his lessons to respect and listen to his mother, not giving her a hard time.

"When Rama told me about Devon, I felt real upset. I mean I didn't like it. I kept telling myself I should be happy for her, she found someone that could understand her, and knew ninja life the way I couldn't. Besides it wasn't like I could be with Rama. I wanted her to be happy, but then again, I wanted the relationship to fail because if she was free I still stood a chance." Jessie explained.

Don nodded he was understanding even further about Jessie and his problem, he then recalled all Jessie's off and on relationships over the years "All this time all the girls you have been with. You have been looking for someone to take Rama's place in your heart, but none of them equaled Rama, or even came close."

Jessie shrugged "Maybe I guess. I don't know. None of them seem to be what I want I know that." he grumbled a bit.

"But you know you want Ramiela" Don stated.

"Yeah but she loves Steven" Jessie growled irritably.

"If you sit back and do nothing Jessie then you can't complain if you lose something important and have no right to complain over it" Don stated, "Far as Ramiela is concerned her choice at the moment is Steven or no one, if she loses him she has no idea how long it will be before she can find someone else who will love her. She is tired of being alone Jessie. You could give Steven a little friendly competition and possibly make her choice a bit more interesting" Don suggested, "If you lose you tried. If you win well it will be worth it don't you think? Ramiela alone can make the choice of who she wants to be her life partner her mate, her husband. I think either you or Steven could make her happy and give her not only what she is looking for in a partner but what she needs."

"Only one problem" Jessie said miserably, "Leo much as told me he doesn't want me coming between Steven and Rama."

Don smiled, he knew how he felt for his own wife, knew he'd do anything for Jen, and now that he was sure of Jessie's feeling he had no doubt that this was going be a passing fling for the boy. "There is a way of doing it without challenging Steven openly. If you don't know that then you really don't know the art of war" Don smirked and raised his eye ridges, "Or the art of love for that matter. Best get back to whatever it is Leo assigned you to, we'll talk more later" Don vowed as he stood up and took the empty juice glass with him.

Jessie watched Don leave, suddenly feeling new hope spring up inside, if Leo didn't approve of his feelings for Rama, at least Donatello seemed to be on his side.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Conflicts

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Ten:Conflicts**

Steven smiled tenderly at the girl on his arms, he felt his heart beat a bit faster, but his thoughts were on Jessie, Rama's old friend who was now living in the home. The boys not so friendly handshake, and his comments about knowing Rama had irked him then he noticed the way the boy had looked at her over dinner. Steven knew that Jessie had some feeling for Rama, and he wasn't so sure that she didn't have feelings for him, after all there was friends, and then there were **friends.** Steven had no idea which Rama happened to be for Jessie, but the fact he was now going be around Rama so much bothered him more then he wanted to say.

Rama touched his chest with one hand "Your awfully quiet Steven, is something wrong?"

"Rama tell me something, have you ever been close to Jessie?" Steven asked abruptly.

Rama snickered a bit, and shook her head, a wry smile crossed her face, "You are acting jealous. I think that is kind of sweet." She paused, "But don't take it too far hon, because he's not competition for you. Jessie and I became friends when I was seven, and Jessie well he never really showed any real interest in me. Not in that sort of sense. Fact of the matter is I've only had one boyfriend before you. Jessie he prefers humans, he's gone out enough with them." Rama explained, "it is just he has been away in school, and he doesn't have any money for a place yet and at the moment we are the closest thing to family Jessie has."

"You had another boyfriend?" Steven asked her, staring in surprise at her, _Here I thought she was a virgin but maybe..._ Steven mused.

"Hard to explain, I have told you a little bit about ninja and what they can do. In many ways the ninja is trained to use a great deal of mental abilities to perform certain tasks. Most humans only use ten percent of their brains, where a fully trained ninja might be able to access a larger portion of their brain. Ninja are able to read body language and with certain mental training they can pick up on another's thoughts, feelings, tell a lie from a truth, and so on." Rama replied.

"What does that have to do with this though?" Steven pushed.

"Hold on I'm getting there. I need you to understand a bit of this first because it is hard enough to believe as is. Ninja have also learned to move very quickly from one place to another seeming to move at superhuman speed. Now combine those two traits and abilities and imagine what could be possible?" Rama hinted.

Steven looked at her, "I wouldn't know. Anything I could say seems too far out there" he confessed.

"Go ahead hazard a guess, Ninja are taught their first instincts are usually right." Rama goaded.

"All right, I would say some form of teleporting, though that sound rather sci-fi" Steven muttered.

"Ah but you are right Steven" Rama gushed, "Teleporting between one place and another isn't easy, and I learned how to do it rather by mistake" she gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I did learn that my thoughts helped guide me, that there has to be a sense of urgency, or strong need and meditation which opens the mind helps. I had been attacked one night by the Foot, during a bad storm." Rama began, "I was badly injured, and I thought I was going die. I was in a meditative state to figure out where my enemies were and to be able to better defend myself. All I could think of was I had to get out, somewhere safe, away from the fighting. Get home."

"You teleported home then?" Steven suggested.

"Not exactly" Rama corrected, "I ended up on an alternate world very similar to our own, perhaps a parallel world for there were many similarities. I was found by mutant turtles who lived on that world, only they were older versions of my family. They lived as citizens on their world, and had to be very careful how they dealt with certain situations because there was still strong prejudice against them."

"So that is why you keep insisting on taking things slowly here?" Steven interjected.

"Yes" Rama nodded, "Don Tello, had become very rich and Mike Angelo was also quite well to do thanks to his job in the music business. I didn't know what to think, they were my family but they weren't. There was so many similarities and yet there were discrepancies that kept throwing me off. Anyways, those mutant turtles couldn't have children with humans. But there was a mutant lizard, Rahab, and she had four children, one of which I fell in love with."

"But if she was with your family members," Steven began appalled at the thought and unable to continue.

Rama shrugged and decided to keep some of Rahab's story private, "Rahab married Raph and divorced him, but she did have a few children while married to him, three children were born. They had difficulties and Rahab divorced Raph and married Mike who was acting more of a father to those kids anyways. Raph and Mike both there, and here have different blood, there is no relationship between them, they are brothers only in the sense of having grown up together." Rama explained, "So Raph's son Devon and myself weren't related and we could have been together." Rama paused, "I wanted to be his wife. I wanted him to show me how to love him and be loved by him we came close but never managed to go all the way." Rama confessed, "When I finally managed to get home, I was only able to reach Devon a couple more times. I haven't since, he is lost to me and as the time on their world is so different from here, Devon by now would be far too old for me, because I was there two months of their time and came back home and had only been missing two weeks." Rama sighed heavily, "I just hope Devon has found someone he can be with, but I realized after being with him that it was probably a good thing we hadn't done the deed. I'd hate to be pregnant and have his child and him unable to have a place in his child's life. That's why much as I want to at times," Rama turned to look at Steven, "You do make it so tempting, I can't give in to you. I believe a child needs both mother and father, and I want to be married first, because raising a child is a big commitment but then again so is promising to be with just one person for the rest of your life."

Steven shook his head, "This sound almost as impossible to believe as your story about Foot" he accused lightly.

"Yeah but you were able to prove that was right. But I don't know if I can prove this so easily, Leo doesn't want us to use this skill except under emergency, or under controlled, situations . We can all do it we just don't know how safe it is." Rama declared. She was silent for a moment, "Steven there is no need for you to be jealous of Jessie, okay and Jessie lost his mom not that long ago so don't get the wrong impression okay?"

"Rama, I saw the way he was looking at you tonight." Steven grumbled darkly.

Rama pushed out of his embrace and placed her hands on her shell, where her hips would be if she had such a thing, "I don't believe you!" she gasped, "Anyone **can** look Steve, and it is all right to be a little jealous, but no one should take that to extremes. Hell, I might not like you looking at another woman who passes us by, but as long as I feel you aren't hanging out with someone else while telling me I'm the only one. I won't stop you or deny you the pleasure of looking." Rama declared, "If iever get suspicious though you can bet I'll do some ninja style sleuthing and find proof to back up my suspicions. You have my word that there is nothing between Jessie and I nor will there be anything between us in the future" She vowed, then sidled up close to him again "So curb your worries and that jealousy, and know that I love being your girl, and yours alone" She whispered softly reaching up to kiss him.

Steven turned and held her tight, and returned her kiss with passion, increasing the intensity, as one hand went behind her head. Rama felt the familiar tingles running through her body as she pressed herself tight to Steven, the old aching longing desire rose up within her, and she whimpered a bit before the release. She felt out of breath and clung to Steven as her legs felt like rubber.

Steven's breath hitched "I love you forgive me" He whispered.

"Of course Steven" Rama replied as she fought to get her breath back, "For I love you and only you."

XXX

Leo entered the dojo and saw Jessie sitting in the lotus position, he reached out touching the boy's mind and assured that Jessie was in deed in meditation and not faking it. _That is enough Jessie._ Leo spoke softly in his mind to see if he could respond to it. After having been among the ninja clan for so many years, and with Rama teaching him certain ninja techniques on the sly, he couldn't help the fact that he was able to move silently, or quickly when he needed to and it seemed he was also open to mental connections for Jessie had opened his eyes.

"Master" Jessie said as he bowed.

Leo smiled and lowered himself to the mats, with a fluid gracefulness, seeming to drop with ease into position, "Jessie you understand why you were reprimanded correct?"

"I mis-spoke. I had no right to say what I did" Jessie admitted, "I know that you make your decisions based upon the knowledge of what is best for the clan."

"True and I have to." Leo pointed out, " But Jessie while citizenship is an entertaining thought for us, it is not one I can rush into and I can't say that it will happen or even be brought about by Steven, though he may be able to assist us in it." Leo smiled at Jessie, "What I feel Ramiela may gain in her relationship with Steven, I know that you also could give a great deal and still be a benefit to the clan, after all you do know more about ninjitsu and could probably join us in some areas of the field, for patrols and things, but as with citizenship we must be careful." Leo cautioned. "Still I feel Ramiela, ought to have a chance without having a conflict of interest with another love possibility. Such conflict could cause problems with the tasks she is required to do as chunin."

"I di...didn't think about that" Jessie admitted blushing a bit with embarrassment as he hung his head in shame.

"But I have to, Jessie, and I need you to understand so you are willing to comply with my decision and do so willingly without trying to find ways to complicate things or undermine my authority in this clan."

Jessie gulped as he realized what Leo was saying that meant he would have little chance to get in with Rama, if Leo truly felt that he was going against him in any way. His heart sank, wondering what Don would say or do, perhaps Don might decide to forget offering any help to him. Did Don even realize what he was getting himself into by even saying he would help Jessie even in a small way?

"Jessie do I have your promise to abide by this? I know you are trust worthy and I would like your word son, that you won't make things harder, instead of letting life take its course."

Jessie sighed wondering how to reply, what if he couldn't give his word? What would Leo do? Should he try to lie to Leo? Jessie squirmed a bit as he was conflicted by the decision.

Leo arched an eye ridge, "I see" He muttered, "Very well is there anything you can promise me Jessie?"

"I promise I don't want to hurt Rama or confuse her, or make it harder to do what is expected of her, because that might get her hurt in battle and I really don't want that." Jessie declared firmly, "But I don't know if I can keep what I feel from her, and I won't lie to her, so if she asks I'll tell the truth. I'll do my best to abide by what you ask of me, but I don't wish to ignore Rama or what I feel for her." Jessie offered.

Leo nodded "I accept your word then and I know you will keep it" Leo placed his arm around Jessie's shoulder, "And thank you for promising that much. Now why don't you go relax for a while."

Jessie knew he was dismissed and quickly left the dojo, heading to the kitchen for a drink and a bite to eat, he was at the counter making himself a sandwich, when he felt someone pushing into him, Jessie turned to see who it was, and saw Mike glaring down at him.

"Wh...wh..what?" Jessie stammered, he couldn't ever recall seeing Mike look that threatening, at least towards him.

"Back off of Rama Jessie" Mike replied tightly, his eyes narrowed, "I don't want you getting any ideas about _you_ and _her._ Got it?"

Jessie wanted to back up, to get some space but his back was against the counter and there was no place to move or get away. "Mike what's wr...wrong. I haven't done anything" Jessie protested.

"Good," Mike patted Jessie's shoulder, "See to it that you keep it that way. I don't want you doing anything with Rama, especially with your reputation boy."

Jessie scowled not quite understanding what Mike meant by those words, his puzzled expression was clear but Mike snorted.

"Don't even try that boy," Mike ordered as he leaned closer in and gritted his teeth, "You have been with one girl after another, never been with any one for more then a year. You are just after conquest and sowing your wild oats, well Rama isn't going be another notch in your belt." Mike declared his one hand touched the chuks tucked in his belt, "So if you know what is good for you boy, you'll back off."

Jessie felt an impudent response on the tip of his tongue but quickly swallowed it instead of allowing it any freedom, knowing at the moment there was little he could say to defend himself, that plus the fact he'd **_never_** seen Mike act that way towards him was enough to help him curb his words, "Do...Don't wo...wo...worry" Jessie stammered cursing the fact he was doing so, for he knew that it was a dead give away to his nervousness at the moment. Jessie took a moment to take a deep breath, "I told Leo I wasn't going hurt Rama, and I meant it."

"Glad to hear it Jessie, but remember I'm watching." Mike smiled and backed up a step or two, "Glad we could have this understanding."

Jessie nodded as he watched Mike leave. He heaved a sigh of frustration, _Great seems like Mike and Leo are both against me, and I really just want a chance to be with her. More importantly I want Rama to know how I feel for her._ Jessie realized that while he was determined to love Rama, he had a long way to go before he ever got her love, and Steven all ready had earned her love. Jessie stared at his sandwich suddenly not feeling very hungry, but knowing the family didn't approve of wasting food,something that had been ingrained in most of them when food was scarce and scavenging was the main source of groceries, he sat down to eat it anyway.

XXX

Rama returned home and found Jessie watching a movie, "Hey Jess, what's on?"

"Aw I'm watching the Lord of the Rings episode three." Jessie replied.

"Ohh where you at?" Rama asked sitting down beside him.

"Just started it." Jessie replied.

Rama chuckled and arched an eye ridge "Planning on a late night are you?"

"Maybe, I'm just not tired right now." Jessie answered.

Rama turned to face her friend, "Are you all right Jessie, is there something wrong?"

Jessie looked at her earnest face and he wanted to tell her everything, but he held back not knowing how Rama would react to it, and he didn't want to go blurting out his feelings only for her to reject him, "Naw, I guess I just feel kinda out of place at the moment." He said with a shrug.

Rama sensed that he was holding back on something, but she didn't want to probe too deeply, rather she wanted her friend to come clean when he was ready, knowing he would. Besides she knew that just being back in New York might be enough to remind Jessie about his mom and what had happened to her. "Tell you what Jess, why don't you and I go out tomorrow go for dinner and a movie okay? Steven is busy so I won't be with him."

Jessie looked at Rama, his heart seemed to skip a beat at her words, "Sure, I'd like that Rama."

Rama snickered, "Want to hear something funny Jess, I think Steven is jealous of you."

Jessie looked at Rama in shock, "Yo..Your joking."

"Nope." Rama ducked her head, "I think it's kind of cute, but really there is nothing for him to be afraid of that way, and I don't want anyone who acts possessive or gets all controlling either. I have to trust those I'm with to make the right choices and I'll be doing the same."

"Course you will. Your whole life has been honour." Jessie agreed.

" Hey I'll go get that kitten and play with it a bit while we watch the show, keep you company." Rama suggested, " Unless of course you'd rather be alone?"

"No. I'd like your company" Jessie felt relieved that he could at least say that and be truthful, "Have you named the kitten yet?"

"Not yet but I want something related to ninja for a name for him" Rama said.

"That narrows it down." Jessie scoffed pausing the movie, "You find the kitten I'll make some popcorn."

Rama grinned "Sounds like a plan." she headed to her bedroom, where the kitten had been left, so it would learn her scent and easier find the kitty box when needed, slowly she would allow the kitten more freedom. She entered the bedroom, "Kitty" she called softly looking on her bed, under the bed, and other places but found no sign of the black kitten. Rama began to search high and low, and finally she looked up on the shelves of her bookcase and computer desk.

"Now where could that little fuzzball be? I hope no one opened my door and he escaped." Rama muttered aloud in concern.

Suddenly something pounced on her shoulders she turned to see the kitten's face blinking the large green eyes at her, "mew" the kitten squeaked.

"Where were you hiding, little ninja?" she asked scratching the kitten's cheek.

The kitten batted playfully at her fingers and rubbed against her, "Okay come on then I'll give you some attention then" Rama assured it as she took it into her hands and packed it towards the living room.

"Took you long enough" Jessie mocked her as he sat on the couch and munched the popcorn.

"I couldn't help it, kitty was playing hide and seek." Rama held the kitten out at arm's length, "Which makes me think there is but one name for him. Jessie what is a lone ninja called?"

"Ronin." Jessie beamed, "And it's a perfect name cause cats only do what they want, when they want anyways."

Rama nodded "Exactly, I think this little guy has his name. Ronin. What you think kitty?" Rama asked.

The kitten ignored her batting at her long bandanna tails instead causing both Rama and Jessie to laugh as they settled down to watch the movie and play with Ronin.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11: New Love

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eleven: New Love**

Rama and Jessie had dinner at a tiny quiet cafe, where the food was good and the prices fairly reasonable. Rama settled into a corner nook where she'd not be so in the open of prying eyes, but where she could see anyone coming in or out, not to mention those that might head in their direction. Jessie sat across from her, for a moment they discussed what looked good, or what appealed to them. " I was thinking of the special the lasagna with salad, but the curried chicken is good too" Rama remarked.

"I don't mind spicy but I think I'd go for the roast turkey dinner instead." Jessie remarked casually as he scanned the menu more thoroughly.

In the end they of course decided to try something totally different from their first thought or opinions.

"Rama how we getting into the movies tonight?" Jessie asked.

Rama looked up from her roast, and baked potato, giving Jessie a blank uncertain look, "Excuse me, we get in the usual way. Why?" she wondered.

Jessie grinned around a mouthful of fish, "Well I was thinking of when we were younger, how you used to sneak us into the movies and I thought maybe..." Jessie hinted.

Rama's spine stiffened and she sat up straighter, "Jessie, how could you. I mean yes, I know I did it in my teens, but I'm not...well, you know I have to set an example, we can't go drawing attention to ourselves. I did that to prove I could sneak, plus it was kind of fun." Rama admitted, "But I never stopped to consider the consequences, though I often had to suffer them if dad found out any of our shenanigans." Rama grumped a bit at the memory rolling her eyes, "It wouldn't look right for me to behave in such a fashion now."

Jessie gazed into her gray green eyes shaking his head a bit, "I don't believe it. You never used to worry about things like that Rama."

"Yeah well, I wasn't second before and I was just a stupid kid anyways Jessie." Rama declared.

"You sure you aren't just saying that, perhaps you know because of the fact you are second and you do have so much responsibilities?" Jessie hinted, " Come on Rama, you don't have to set an example because there is nobody here but us, and it could be fun, for old times sake at least. Not only that the only one who is going to know is the two of us."

Rama shook her head, "You are bad Jessie."

Jessie grinned, "I think you are afraid to do it," he challenged.

"I'm not afraid of anything" Rama retorted quickly, "But I don't have to give in to the likes of **you** either."

"The likes of **me?**" Jessie asked placing one hand on his chest.

"Yes, you are incorrigible at times Jessie, you have to take some responsibility and..." Rama insisted.

Jessie heaved a sigh, "Forget it Rama. I didn't think you'd be so grown up all of a sudden" Jessie muttered a bit turning to look away.

Rama knew she had hurt Jessie's feelings a bit with her words, he was her friend and he still had a lot to deal with and overcome, _' What would it hurt to do it? Just this once, it isn't like you can't. I recall a time when you loved to challenge yourself that way. It was fun. Remember fun? Now it seems something you limit yourself to once a year.'_ Her inner voice said. Rama sat back relaxing, "Jessie if I sneak us in, you buy the treats." she hinted.

Jessie looked up at her "You are so on."

"Just one more thing Jessie, I'm not going do this **all** the time, but it won't hurt to do it this once either." Rama smiled at him. "So what do you want to go see tonight?"

Jessie arched an eyebrow "How about _our_ style of comedy?" he suggested.

Rama giggled, at his words, most people felt comedies were funny, but Rama found very little to laugh at in the movies that were supposed to illicit such a response. In fact, if anything she found most comedies, to be tedious boring affairs, with perhaps a few mild chuckles and on occasion a good guffaw. She actually found more humour in the children's movies then in comedy movies that seemed to cause one to lose intelligence while viewing them. On the other hand was what Jessie and Rama had termed 'great comedies' these were labeled, for some odd reason, as horror movies, like laughter was supposed to be terrible. While neither of them were that horrified, they found such movies would often give them, one good scare at least and were rather ridiculous, especially when they spawned numerous sequels.

"I am _so_ with you on that Jessie." Rama finally managed to say.

Rama found that she rather enjoyed sneaking into the movie theatre, she knew she hadn't lost her skill, but it was pure simple fun to do it, and though she may never admit it to Jessie, or anyone else for that matter she loved having the opportunity to give in to mischief and to do something she knew was 'forbidden' by the Clan. It brought to mind being younger, when life didn't have so many responsibilities and it was a way to improve skills. Rama smiled silently to herself deciding that every once in a while it** might**, be okay to give in to temptation, just for the fun of it.

XXX

The next few weeks found Rama often doing something with Jessie, when she wasn't busy with Steven and her other duties. Jessie played it as casual as he could, but thrilled to every minute that Rama spent with him. For Rama it was just that she was reconnecting with an old friend, and finding perhaps that they hadn't drifted as far apart as she may have thought.

Rama once in a while would pick up some emotion from Jessie, that spoke of feelings for her, but she did not call him out on it. After all Jessie knew she was taken, and that their relationship was based entirely on being friends. She knew her friend would not act on his feelings, and even if he did, she didn't have to respond to them other then to rebuke him and remind him of his place. Rama felt as long as Jessie didn't act on what he was feeling there was no need to call him on it, and make him feel uncomfortable.

She liked Jessie, but loved Steven and so would not cross that line, even though she had to admit that she seemed to enjoy the time she spent with Jessie more, he could make her laugh more, and just enjoy things, but Rama felt that was because Jessie had known her for a longer time, so it made sense to feel far more comfortable with him.

Raph watched his niece with keen interest, and he could see the game that was being played. "Jessie will win" he said to Mike.

"I hope not that boy, needs a good chucking" Mike growled sharply.

"Why? Cause he's interested in Rama, and ya figure he isn't the greatest for your first child?" Raph wondered.

"No because, Jessie is looking for another heart to break." Mike grumbled.

" Ya don't know that Mike." Raph refuted gently.

"Look at his record, **that** speaks for itself." Mike declared firmly.

Raph just chuckled, "Loosen up those apron strings Mike, I think they are starting to cut off circulation to your brain." He started to saunter off, "I'm going work in the dojo." Raph cut through the living room and down the junction of pipe that lead to the dojo, where he saw Rama and Jessie sparring with bokken.

Jessie was all ready covered in a light sweat, and was doing his best to press the advantage. Rama rallied against him making a quick move to put the boy on the defense. Jessie gave a wry grin as if expecting her aggressive play, he leaped nimbly to one side coming in for a strike at the back of her arm, Rama whirled her wooden blade raised to block the blow, her eye ridge arched in amusement.

Raph sat back on the bench to watch the two's friendly combat. But he watched not just with his eyes but his senses, and he felt a great many things, Rama's thrill in the fight, and her interest in how good Jessie was. Raph knew that she wasn't just interested in his physical form either, not with what he could pick up. Jessie was concentrating on Rama, how she moved, doing his best to out guess her, or slip by her and yet at the same time there was no hiding that his thoughts were very much on Rama and her form.

Raph did his best to not snicker, wondering if either of these two, had bothered to tell the other how they felt. There was tension, between them, and with each so focused on the other, even in this mock battle they were allowing these feelings to come closer to the fore ground. Raph sat back with a smirk on his face, lacing his hands behind his head, to further watch. _' No wonder Mike is so worried about Jessie.'_

He noticed that Rama stepped up her foot work, and Jessie quickly worked to match it, then as if by some unspoken agreement between the two, the kata became almost an intricate dance step, using arms, wooden sword and feet. Jessie moved in taking her in one arm, while blocking a strike, then he spun her out. Rama laughed, delighting in the game, it was one she often did with Leo, a half dance-half sparing game, and it was one she enjoyed. It had them both moving gracefully and with fluid ease over the dojo floor, ignoring their audience and moving to a tune that, perhaps, only they could hear. It was beautiful to watch, true poetry, and a form of poetry that Raph could relate to.

_' Rama would do okay with him. He understands our life style, he doesn't have to learn it and there wouldn't be a lot of trouble that comes from outsiders.'_ Raph mused, as he watched the two finish the match with a flourish, as Jessie disarmed Rama pulling her tight to his body and dropping his arm so she was draped over one arm. Rama instead of looking afraid for her life, seemed relaxed and comfortable, she licked her lips, as she gazed up at Jessie.

Mike entered the dojo with Steven tailing behind him. "Rama did you forget your date tonight" Mike asked, glowering at Jessie a bit.

"No, I didn't forget" Rama hastened to disengage herself, and Jessie let her go, with a heavy sigh. "I just lost track of time." She corrected.

"I'm sure you did" Steven muttered.

Raph curled his lip, "What's that suppose to mean Steven? They were just sparring course ya wouldn't understand that as you don't know martial arts" Raph declared, "Nuthin funny went on here."

Steven ignored Raph's comment, "So are we still on?" He inquired of Rama.

Rama giggled as she glided across the floor to peck him on the cheek "That all depends on if you mind waiting five minutes for me to get ready." Rama cooed batting her eyes at him.

"I've heard that, I'll be five minutes, routine before" Steven announced kindly.

"Yeah, but not from girls who know ninjitsu." Rama stated,"Or they would have done it."

Steven wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, seeing as her carapace did get in the way. "Alright make it fast."

Rama caressed his cheek "Time me" she teased.

Jessie took a deep breath as he toweled himself off, he shot one look at Steven's back as he left the dojo heading for other parts of the lair. Jessie had learned it was easier to avoid Steven, though he did his best to be pleasant to Steven when he had to, he usually found some excuse to quickly leave whatever room the lawyer happened to be in.

Steven timed her and found Rama was ready in four minutes, though her hair was still wet from the shower.

"So do I meet your expectations?" Rama asked sweetly as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"You usually go over and above that" Steven admitted. He wondered if he ought to bring up the closeness he had seen between the two, but decided not to. Rama had admitted that she had been spending time with her friend for casual nights out. Something Steven hadn't ever expected any girl to admit to, though he realized that if she was willing to confess to these get together with Jessie, then she had nothing to hide from him. Not to mention that when she was with him, Rama truly seemed focused only on him not distracted or distant in any way, and she eagerly accepted most of his advances. True she drew the line, on some of those advances, but he had no reason to doubt her sincerity or the fact that she loved him.

_' Nothing to be jealous of,'_ Steven told himself, even though the intimacy the two had been caught in seemed just a little out of place for friends. _' Then why do I feel there is more to their relationship?'_ He quickly pushed that thought away. _' Really what could they have been doing with her Uncle right there, with them. Not a very private tryst, perhaps I'm reading too much into it'_

Rama cuddled up to Steven, "Don't tell me that green eyed monster is hanging around again love." Rama whispered, "Or is it that your caught up with something concerning one of your clients?" She wondered as they slipped out the door of the lair.

"Perhaps a little envious, but if it was just sparring," Steven began.

"A bit of a dance too. I love music, and dancing. I often turn design katas that are very close to dance moves, and the two are very closely linked in a way." Rama gushed as she leaned against him.

"Maybe one night we ought to go dancing" Steven murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

Rama grew wide eyed at the suggestion "You _mean _it Steven? Could we somehow, without it being too public or..." Rama gushed quickly the idea sent a tingle down her back.

"A lot of bars have small dance floors they have pretty dark establishments for the most part." Steven replied.

Rama squealed with joy, her eyes sparkling "Ohhh you are wonderful, to think of that. I'd love to Steven" she declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Rama felt the familiar tingle and sparks travel through her body, as Steven responded to her affections with a passion all his own.

XXX

Leo had decided that Jessie was good enough he could go on a few quiet patrols, where there was little chance of trouble and Jessie was less likely to get hurt or caught because he couldn't vanish as swiftly as the turtle clan could when the authorities arrived. Leo didn't want Jessie to get into trouble with the law, and of course he insured the boy was always with one of the more seasoned warriors of the Clan, of course Leo included Rama amongst Mike, Don Raph and himself. True, Rama didn't have the years behind her the rest of them did, but she had many years of experience and with her being Chunin she did have a little extra to draw on.

Leo silently mused on how much the boy had seemed to settle in since moving in with the family almost two months back. He was working with Don and Jen on whatever it was the couple needed help with, but at the same time Jessie had asked Leo if there was a chance to further his martial arts training. Leo had been quick to assure him of further training. Personally taking the boy in for kenpo, while also scheduling him in with lessons with, Aiden, Kali and Ashlynn figuring that while the ninja students were younger then Jessie, their training had been far more intense, and Jessie ought to find it challenging enough. Though of course Leo had informed Raphael, who instructed the teens and preteens in their lesson, to let him know if Jessie seemed to be too far out of his element. That he was to be a little out of it, was to be expected, but if he found it too hard, it wouldn't to Jessie's advantage or theirs to leave the boy there. So far Raph felt that Jessie was doing quite well, though he hinted to Leo that Jessie could use a little ninja stealth and other such tips.

Leo may have reconsidered placing Jessie with Rama, if he felt the boy was not upholding his promise, or had been acting inappropriately around Rama or Steven, but Jessie had been well behaved since he had been reprimanded that one time, so Leo really didn't give it a passing thought. That evening he had scheduled Rama and Jessie for a patrol between eleven and twelve thirty. A long enough shift for a boy who was not really ninja, but close to it.

XXX

Jessie followed Rama's lead carefully, Rama picking paths that were easy to travel where the distance of jumps wasn't so large, knowing her friend wasn't into making the larger leaps that her family did on a routine basis, and also knowing Jessie didn't feel comfortable over larger jumps. She sensed something and scanned the dark rooftops as she paused to catch her breath. Jessie gladly relaxed, huffing a bit more. Rama gave a low chuckle of amusement at him.

"True turtle and hare, you just can't keep up" She teased lightly.

"I keep up" Jessie retorted.

"I'm going slow for you" Rama bantered.

"As if." Jessie snorted.

"You don't see me travellin' ninja speed do you?" Rama mocked arching her eye ridges at him.

"I'm not ninja yet, but if I hang around your family long enough I might be." Jessie remarked.

"You remind me of Devon, he was ninja but...he wasn't as skilled." Rama joshed, "Though even Dev was better."

"Maybe." Jessie allowed, "But I could still out ninja Steven." He couldn't help but needle.

"True" Rama sighed, " I love Steven, and yet sometimes I wonder how he could fit into a world of Ninja, especially with me, being the future of the clan, so to speak. I mean I have told him, and he's asked about it but I don't think he can fully understand what it means." Rama gave a soft wistful smile. It was hard for an outsider, any outsider, to understand the ninja way of life but it was something else again getting them to see how it all worked, and why certain things had to be done in a certain way. Rama sighed a bit, becoming lost in her thoughts. Then her head shot up. "Jessie on your feet. Stand to my back." she hissed softly.

Jessie knew better then to disobey he sprang to his feet, and drew the sword that Leo, permitted him to carry on his patrols, "What is it? I don't see..." Jessie began.

Foot Soldiers slunk from shadows, crawling up the sides of the building and on to the roof, their black dogis blending with the darkness around them.

"Oh look, trouble's back in town" Rama sneered, as the Foot lunged.

For a moment there was only the sound of steel ringing against steel or biting into wood. Rama was aware that Jessie might be able to handle maybe three, possibly four soldiers, but there was at least seventeen of them. So she knew she would have to protect him, as Chunin, it was her duty to protect those under her. She took a deep breath, calming herself, and decided that this was no time to pull punches. She would kill if necessary, though she didn't require Jessie to do the same. Then she would do her best to get Jessie out of here as soon as it was safe to do so.

Her katana sliced through the midsection of one soldier, while the other blade blocked the strike of a staff.

There was an eerie silence to their fighting with little to betray their presence. Rama had done her best to stay at Jessie's back, though the Foot were trying to draw either her or Jessie away from the other, but Rama foiled these plans by getting to Jessie back, every time he stepped away from her. She heard Jessie inhale sharply and sensed a wave of shock and pain. Rama whipped about driving her katana into a soldier who had scored a strike using a trident on a four foot staff.

She growled low and threatening and let loose in true ninja fashion, by the time she was done, most of the Foot had scattered, at least those who were capable of doing so. She kneeled by her friend "Jessie?" she asked her voice slightly panicked.

"I'm okay." The boy gasped.Rama pulled up his shirt, checking the wound, it was right in the soft tissue of the belly, she probed gently "I don't think it is too deep. But it is bleeding quite a bit. Can you walk?"

Jessie nodded, "Sure."

"Good keep quiet follow me." She ordered. She took his face in her hands, " Stay very close, try not to make a sound." she pleaded tenderly.

They made it down into the sewers, and then to one of the turtle's emergency fall back spots where Rama wanted to lay low for a bit, insure they hadn't been followed, and to care for Jessie's wound. " You did great Jessie, let's take a closer look here." Rama murmured.

Jessie took off his shirt, and Rama tried not to wince at the puncture wounds, she trembled slightly, but her mind was all ready telling her what needed to be done and how. She gathered the first aid gear cleaned the three holes and then prepared a large gauze bandage with a poultice to aid healing, and draw out infection. By now she was starting to calm down, but with the absence of something to do, she found herself shaking uncontrollably.

"Rama, you okay?" Jessie asked taking note of her wild trembling.

"I dunno Jess." Rama took a breath, "I've never felt like this, that is...I" Rama shook her head and started to cry.

Jessie pulled her gently into his arms "It's okay Rama. I'm all right" he crooned to her, stroking her hair and shell.

"I know Jess, but I was so worried" Rama confessed through her tears, "I thought for a moment that I..." Rama didn't dare say what she thought, she looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. Jessie dried her tears with a loving, caressing hand. Rama wrapped her arms around his neck pulling Jessie down and kissed him hard and with a great deal of passion.

Jessie returned the embrace and affection with eagerness, filling warmth surge through him, as well as a deep desire for more.

Rama broke off the kiss staring deep into his dark eyes "Don't ever scare me like that again Jessie."

"Why not?" Jessie asked with a wry grin.

"I love you" Rama gasped deeply as she moved closer in to kiss him again. Any thoughts of Steven were far from her mind, this moment and time belonged just to her and Jessie.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Dilemma

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twelve-Dilemma**

Jessie heard those words, the very ones he'd been longing to hear for so long, and even though the wound in his belly hurt, suddenly the pain really didn't seem to matter. The only things that mattered at the present time was Rama curled in his arms, her warm touch on his skin, her mouth on his and the passion between them. Even locked in Rama's loving embrace he recalled Don's strategy.

_"Whatever you do Jessie don't tell Rama you love her, she will sense the sincerity in your words and, then because, she loves another she will put up walls and deny any feeling for you." Don insisted the day following Leo's punishment._

_"She is going know anyway she can sense it right?" He had protested._

_"Yes, but if **you** don't tell her, she will feel you are respecting her feelings. As long as you do your best to not kiss her, or say I love you, to her, she will have no reason to think that those emotions are getting the better of you" Don explained._

_"How is this going help me win Rama?" Jessie moaned._

_"Easy, you will have more chances to be around her. Sparring, see if Leo may permit you some patrol time, he might you know. You have more time around Rama then Steven does use it to your advantage," Don gave a sly smile, "The beauty of this is as long as you treat Rama as a friend, no one, not even Leo, will condemn you when Rama starts to realize she has feelings for you too." _

_"She may have feelings but will she admit to them?" Jessie wondered curiously._

_"She may, or may not, but it might slow down the relationship with Steven giving you a chance to get your foot in the door." Don replied._

_Jen shook her head, "I can't believe I am hearing this Don."_

_Don arched an eye ridge and walked over to hug his wife from behind, "Why ever not, do you have something against love, my dear?"_

_"Not at all Don, it is just this seems so deceptive for you" Jen sighed relaxing in his embrace._

_"Leo isn't the only one who knows strategy" Don murmured nuzzling her neck._

_Jessie grinned, "So uh how long do I have to wait before I tell Rama?" _

_Don looked up blushing slightly as if he had forgotten they had an audience, "Well at least until she tells you, or she comes to you saying she refused Steven's proposal, which ever comes first." _

_Jessie didn't know if he cared for such a plan then, in fact it didn't seem much like strategy to him. In fact to him the plan seemed far more designed to let Steven walk away with Rama attached to his side. But Jessie began to see the beauty of Don's schemes later. The fact that Don had proven right, was wonderful news._

Jessie cupped Rama's head in his hands, looking at her familiar and beautiful face, his heart beat faster, and his breathing was coming quicker, "Rama, do I have been waiting for you to say that? Because I love you so much, and I never thought you could love me. I have tried not to let it get in our way, because I didn't want to lose you. I thought if I confessed to how I felt you wouldn't even want to be around me, not even as a friend."

Rama smiled, "Silly boy Jessie, I could never turn you away" Rama smiled at him reaching to kiss him again, "Oh Jess."

Jessie wrapped her tighter in his embrace feeling the blood course fast through his veins as he answered her deep and passionate kiss, his fingers tapped on her plastron, knowing that light touches on the thick shell were hardly noticeable but the tapping set up almost a vibration that Rama could feel. She trembled a bit, and increased her kisses along his face and neck.

Rama clung to Jessie, she had not felt anything like this for some time, but all of a sudden all she wanted was to be here and make love with Jessie, she wanted to give herself fully and worry about any consequences later. She truly hadn't felt anything like this since the last time she had been in Devon's arms and bed when they had come so close to making her a kunoichi, in every sense of the word. She nuzzled his neck "Jessie" she whimpered.

"I'm here Rama, I'm alright and I love you." Jessie assured her.

"Love me Jessie" Rama pleaded.

Jessie sucked air in through his mouth, "It isn't that I don't want to, for I do. But I don't think now is the time Rama love." Jessie replied." I don't want us rushing into things Rama. I don't want you to regret your decision to be with me." Jessie whispered softly.

Rama shook her head "I won't regret anything."

"No you won't because, they'll be no reason to" Jessie answered sticking to his convictions, "Besides won't Leo wonder where we are if we are back late?"

Rama scowled a bit "Yeah, I guess." she sighed, "I love you though." She said as she sat up fighting to get her emotions back under control.

"And I you." Jessie assured her, he really didn't want to turn down this chance with Rama, and yet he had promised Leo not to hurt her, and he didn't want to move in at the first opportunity, taking advantage of her feelings or emotions. Besides while Rama may have forgotten Steven, Jessie had not. He wasn't about to fulfill that wish until he was sure Rama was truly his girl. Though it took everything in him to turn her down. Jessie had known a few girls, early on, that he had been willing to bed the moment they said 'go' . But Rama was not one of those girls. Rama was different and he cared for her too much, to go that way.

Rama gave a heavy sigh and pouted a bit, "I'll go check if things are safe. Stay here."

Jessie nodded, as he pulled his shirt back on watching her leave, giving him a chance to calm his own racing heart, still his breathing and calm down. Rama returned and they headed carefully back to the lair. Once home Jessie yawned "I think I'll hit the sack."

"How's your dressing let me check, see if it looks good or needs a change first" Rama insisted.

Jessie pulled up his shirt for her inspection and Rama ran a loving hand over his chest,"Looks okay. Have it checked in the morning Jess."

Jessie nodded as he let his shirt fall back into place, he pulled Rama into his arms and kissed her "G'night."

XXXXX

Rama woke up a bit earlier then usual from a wonderful dream, her thoughts were on her dear friend Jessie, but as she glanced towards her calendar she realized that she had a date with Steven that night, _' Oh my, Steven, what have I done? What am I going tell him, when he's already been jealous enough, this will surely give him fuel for the fire. Even if I told Steven it was just a mistake...'_ Yet even in her panicked, frantic mind she realize that it hadn't been a mistake. She loved her friend, and he loved her, to deny what she felt for him would be to lie to herself, and that was not something she could do. She recalled lying in Jessie's warm comfortable embrace, how she had wanted to go further, all the way, and Jessie turning her down ever so gently. _" Like he has more control then a trained ninja'_ She snorted to herself, then a sly smile crossed her face, _' Either that or he can cause this kunoichi to give in when other wise she wouldn't? Or maybe, it is that I'm more familiar with him. Whatever the case is I love him so much,' _Rama shook her head uncertainly as she chewed a little on her bottom lip '_Maybe it is Steven I don't love, after all is it possible to love two people so much at the same time. I know they both love me...wait a minute. I have two guys who want me?'_ Rama beamed with delight at the thought, never in her entire life had she ever conceived such a thing. Any thoughts of dying a virgin were banished in that moment. No matter what, she knew she didn't regret one moment with Jessie.

Rama left her room some time later, suited up and humming a soft love song to herself, as she passed by Tessica's room she heard her little sister whimpering, and went in to check on her "It is much to early for you to be up little one" she whispered.

"Ama." the toddler sniffed and held her hands up.

Rama smiled a bit and checked her diaper, she was just starting her potty training and so needed the diaper over night, it was wet. "Ewww, guess we know why you woke up huh?" Rama wrinkled her snout a bit. Rama knew enough about her little sister to know Tessica wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. "Come on you might as well come with me. No need you waking up mom and dad too." she scolded gently. " I just hope the Master overlooks any tardiness on my part." Rama laughed knowing Leo was very permissive for these situations. Rama grinned, "Who knows Tess, in another year or so, I just might have a little girl or boy of my own, and you are going be a very young aunt."

"Not if I have any say about it" came a voice behind her.

Rama turned with Tessica in her arms to see her dad entering the bedroom, "Dad your too much."

"Daddy, daddy" Tessica sang out quickly squirming to be let down to go to her dad.

Mike chuckled, "Of course I am. I'm your father and your not allowed to have children, not until you are in your thirties."

"Bull. I'm already older then you were when you had me, so you have no right to preach." Rama countered.

"Well you know the old saying those who don't know teach. In this instance those who don't adhere to that rule teach." Mike laughed as he strolled up, "I'll take care of this Monkey, you get on to your duties girl."He plucked Tessica from her arms, tickling the child who chortled merrily. "Don't be in a big rush to marry and have kids, you have the rest of your life Rama" Mike advised seriously.

"I know you care for me dad, and I appreciate that" Rama acknowledged, "Now you have to let me live my life" She stated as she pecked him on the cheek. A small smile creased her face and she giggled a little.

"What?" Mike inquired arching an eye ridge.

"Remember a few years back all the battles we had, over something as simple as _this?"_ Rama hinted.

Mike nodded "I for one, am glad those years are gone Rama, guess you have grown up."

Rama pounced on those words "See you admit it I've grown up, so you don't have to be an interfering father."

"Part of my job description Rama." Mike declared, "You don't get off that easy."

Rama tugged on his bandanna and sauntered out of the room. Mike watched her go and turned to Tessica "As for you young lady you aren't growing up at all. You are going stay daddy's little princess, right?"

Tessica nodded "Tessa, daddy's gurl."

"That's right."

XXX

Rama managed to get a few minutes away from her duties, to talk with Jessie, while she didn't regret last night or her sudden feelings for Jessie she knew she had to speak with him about where things were going, though to be fully honest she wasn't fully sure. She found Jessie in the dojo working out, just watching him perform a few simple katas caused her to watch him in awe, and admiration. _' Damn he is **so** hot.' _She saw him wince slightly "Hey no straining the wound you won't get better that way boy." She cautioned.

Jessie smiled at her, "Come to tell me last night was a mistake?"

"Why would you say that Jess?" Rama asked puzzled.

"You have Steven." Jessie pointed out bluntly.

"I know, but last night, it..." Rama paused bowed her head, "Was more unexpected and a surprise then it was, a mistake. I care about you as a friend. I never thought I'd feel this way for you Jessie. But as you say there is still Steven and I love him too."

Jessie nodded " I can wait for a decision Rama. I don't mind waiting. But I don't want to be strung along either thinking I have a chance if I don't" he stated simply.

"Do you _really think_ I'm that kinda girl?" Rama asked curiously.

"No, normally you aren't but having two guys vying for your love might make you act differently." Jessie explained with a shrug. He cupped her face in his hands " I love you Rama, I want to be with you and only you."

Rama gulped at his whispered words, as she gazed deep into his brown eyes feeling almost undone at his gentleness. There was just _something_ about him, that undid her completely she knew that, _' Perhaps it is because he is so familiar. We know each other so well.' _She blushed and ducked her head, "Jessie, I love you but I don't know if I can really decide just yet. I mean, I know I have to but I feel I owe Steven more than a quick brush off too. Steven is a good man, he is wonderful in his own ways and I do need time to figure out, the whole situation."

" I told you, I can wait" Jessie murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

Rama's arm slipped around his neck returning the kiss.

XXX

Steven came that night to pick her up and Rama smiled at him feeling her heart skip a beat, she sidled into his arms inhaling the scent that she thought of as his. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" She asked him.

"Well I was thinking..." Steven began.

"That's a bad thing to do think." Rama couldn't help but tease.

"Can't help it" Steven shrugged, "It is part of what I do."

Rama giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "So you were thinking about what?"

"That you might want to come dancing with me tonight?" Steven suggested.

Rama's eyes glowed "You mean it? Oh I would love to. It sounds like fun." She replied quickly.

Steven smiled, delighted to please her with something so simple, as a night in a bar with a couple of drinks and a few dances. He rather appreciated the fact that Ramiela wasn't into grand things, of course he knew a lot of that was due to her situation. It would be difficult for her to do ball room dancing, but she was willing to take what she could get, and didn't seem to fret over the things that she couldn't obtain or have. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Well just let me get some clothes on. I don't think the usual coat will work for this." Rama purred, as she slipped gently from his arms and hurried away.

By the time Rama returned that evening, she knew one thing she still loved Steven very much. _' But what did you expect just for it to go away, because you love another now too?'_ Rama sighed hanging her head at that thought as she slipped into her bedroom, Ronin seeing her ankles pounced out from under the bed wrapping tiny paws around one foot, pricking claws into flesh. "Ow attack cat" Rama yelped jumping back, "Come here you trouble maker." she grasped the kitten as it went to run. "Ronin I'm in deep trouble. I didn't think it was possible to love two people at once, not in like the romantic sense, family sense sure. But everyone I know they have only been with one person at a time." Rama confessed to the ball of fur in her hands. Ronin merrily chomped on her fingers and purred. "Both the people I love are wonderful and great in their own way, but somehow I'm going have to pick one, and what if I choose wrong?" _'Better yet'_ her thoughts chimed in, _'how am I going to choose?'_

Ronin squirmed free of her hands and mewed once or twice as if in reply before he turned to find a small ball to bat around, the kitten practically turning summersaults and flips over and about the ball causing Rama to giggle at his antics.

_'Hopefully I can solve this dilemma soon.'_ Yet a part of Rama still thrilled to the thought that there were two wonderful men after her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Narrowing Choices

Love Don't Come Easy.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolesent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirteen: Narrowing choices**

Rama smiled, as she snuggle closer to Steven, she was happy to be in his arms again, but there was now an inward battle that was slowly becoming more pronounced. She had been with Jessie and Steven both for two weeks, and while she kept meaning to put a halt to this two timing cheating behaviour, another part of her couldn't seem to get enough of the attention, the two males lavished on her. It felt extremley good, to be so pampered and be given so many wonderful treats, and to feel accepted and loved. Yet she knew, no matter how wonderful it made her feel, she knew that it couldn't go on. It wasn't right, it wasn't honourable and most importantly it wasn't like her.

Besides she knew sooner or later she would slip around Steven, perhaps calling him Jessie's name by mistake and if that were to happen she knew he wouldn't be very amused, to put it lightly. Not that she would blame him for any anger. It was just she knew she couldn't keep it up much longer she had to come to a decision, and that was what kept holding her back. _' How can I possibly choose between two equally wonderful men?'_

Rama was aware the family was on to her predicament and she often heard their input on who she ought to go for, her dad **was** quite vocal about the matter. Though Leo had not said anything to her personally as of yet she was sure that the Master of the Clan would be speaking to her, rather firmly, if she didn't start acting the chunin and make a simple choice. _" But that is just it! It isn't simple at all.'_ She groaned to herself.

"Something wrong Rama?" Steven asked with concern as he pulled her closer in his embrace.

"No, not really." Rama replied quickly. She shifted on the park bench they were sitting on.

Steven chuckled "Don't tell me you want to go dancing again?" He had taken her dancing a couple of times since that one night, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer" He confessed.

"Hey, where we go does it matter. Most the patrons are so drunk they wouldn't think you were that awful. How do you think people who couldn't sing to save their life, can get away with karoke?" Rama teased as she pushed against his chest just slightly, so she could look up into his face.

"You could put a lot of those people in their place. You have a beuatiful voice" Steven smiled, as he placed his hands behind her head drawing Rama in for a kiss. Rama relaxed and returned his affection.

"I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself in that way Steven" Rama informed him kindly when they finally broke a part. " I sing for my friends and family only." She sighed a bit and gazed out over the dark pond, she heard something splash but it didn't have an urgent sound, more like the sound of a fish jumping or a turtle diving.

" Rama" Steven murmured in her ear, as he began kissing her neck, "I love you."

Rama sensed his sincerity and the depth of his passion, a part of her answered to it. A deep animalistic part of her, that said this was natural, this was what she wanted and there should be no turning back. A feeling of lust, urgency, longing and desire. It had been coming awake and seemed to get stronger each time, and she hated it when she left it, hanging without completion. In short she wanted him, wanted to make love, and forget all else.

"Steven, let's go to your place, we can..." she hinted.

"You mean it Rama?" Steven paused, his breath hitched.

Rama nodded and licked her lips, "Yeah. I want to. I want you." She replied breathlessly.

Steven smiled "All right."

XXXX

Rama had been in Steven's home before and she sat down on the couch a bit unsure, she knew she wanted this but didn't seem interested in heading towards the bedroom. Steven's living room was sparsly furnished a couch, arm chair, and coffee table, with large screen TV complete with surround system. Steven went into the tiny kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Rama smiled, a bit glad he wasn't going rush her off to the bedroom.

He poured the wine carefully into the two long stemmed glasses and gave her one. Rama sipped it. He smiled, at her as she savoured the drink. He sat down beside her caressing her inner thigh. "Just relax Rama, I promise, that we have time to, well learn to enjoy each other more fully" he whispered reaching out to caress her hair.

Rama grinned, "I like the sound of that" she said as she leaned towards him kissing him, tasting the wine on his lips. His touch was all ready making her feel warm, and some part of her longed for a certain touch. They shared a few glasses of wine, and talked between kisses and bits of massage and then Steven stood up taking Rama by the hand, "Come love. Let's get more comfortable."

"Mmmmkay" Rama agreed a small leer on her face. Her body was tingling like it was on fire. He gently guided her towards the bedroom, but as he opened the door. Rama pulled back slightly.

"Rama it's all right. Nothing is going happen" he assured her. "I love you Ramiela," He declared gently.

Rama heard the desire and longing in his voice and a part of her answered that in kind. She found herself moving towards the bed on her own and lying down on the sheets, "I love you too Steven, and I wanna show ya how much." her words slurred just a bit. She beckoned to him.

Steven gave a large grin and went towards the bed eagerly, sure now that she was his.

As he got on the bed Rama rolled off the other side and bolted for the door. "Steven. I can't I don't feel like I'm myself at this moment. Maybe it was the wine, I'm not one to drink that much. But..." Rama shook her head.

"Rama it is all right to be nervous, but I'll show you there is nothing to be afraid of, now c'mere love." Steven patted the bed invitingly.

Rama sidled closer to the bedroom door "Steven, **no.** I'm sorry for misleading you but I can't. I want to, I do but it isn't right there isn't..." Rama felt at a sudden loss for words, "I gotta go." she declared and left the room and the apartment as fast as her feet could carry her.

XXXX

Rama trembled as she stood on a rooftop over looking the city, her body still wanting what she knew she had escaped, _' What am I doing? I trust Steven and I want to, so why am I playing hard to get? I mean this time I went too far._' She sat down on the edge of the roof, and brooded silently watching the traffic move along under her. _' I guess it is kinda hard to commit myself to someone when I can't even commit myself to who I want to be with.' _

Of course that thought brought her right back to how could she pick one over the other. She gave a miserable sigh, _' I love being in love but suddenly it is all so complicated. It just seems more hassle then anything."_ She muttered to herself. _' It is past time to make a choice but before I can. I need time to think with a clear head, time to really consider what I'm doing and a little advice couldn't hurt either." _She realized. She smiled wistfully and nodded her head, she would talk with the Master let him know she wanted as much time as necessary to make her choice and as for advice she would ask Cathy. Her step mom's skill in animal behaviour gave her a great deal of insight into people. She also had never quite conformed to the "this is how the clan does things." bit, which meant advice from her wasn't as likley to lean towards the good of the clan that everyone else would give her.

Rama sighed the whole _" You are the future leader, you have to consider the good of the clan at all times," _was all ready getting old with her. She nodded her head and stood up knowing while she was still no closer to who it was going to be she was at least starting to walk the path that would lead her there.

Rama woke in the morning with Ronin pouncing on her when she rolled over. She opened half an eye to see Ronin staring at her "Mew." the kitten cried. Rama reached out and scratched the kitten affectionatly "Hey Ro, hungry?" she mumbled a little sleepily.

The kitten squeezed it's eyes shut and purred loudly.

"All right I'm getting up." Rama yawned as she sat up, causing Ronin to hop off the bed and run for his food dish. After catering to the kitten's needs she prepared Leo's morning tea and took it in to him.

"Good morning Ramiela" Leo smiled as he saw her enter his office area.

"Aren't you meditating this morning?" Rama inquired.

"I have already done it" Leo replied simply.

"Ah, I see, an early morning for you." Rama nodded sagely. She set the tray on his desk and poured the tea offering him the cup and then poured some for herself, before she sank into the chair, "I don't even feel awake yet. I think I'm having starter problems this morning" she confessed with a small grin.

Leo chuckled "I find that hard to believe, you are your father's daughter after all." he remarked.

Rama gave him a firm but gentle look "Hey even we have our off days, no matter how much energy we have the rest of the time Master." She pointed out kindly, "Master I was wondering if it could be arranged so I could have some time to myself?"

"What so you can go pull the heart strings of your boyfriends some more?" Leo asked.

Rama winced a bit at his choice in words, but much as she didn't care for the sound of it, she knew it was true, "No Master. I want the chance to figure out who I do want to commit myself to, because I need to resolve that before things get really out of hand" Rama confessed, she looked him in the eye as she spoke, "I know I haven't been fair to either of them, and while Jess, knows about Steven, I haven't told Steven about Jessie. And I know I need time to myself to try and clear my mind without interruptions and distractions so I can figure it out."

Leo smiled as he came around the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder affectionatly " Years ago I had to make you meditate, turn inward to yourself to resolve such conflicts. Now you seem to realize it is the solution for your problems."

Rama sighed, "Maybe not all of them Master, but a little inward refelction doesn't hurt matters. Especially when one has to do some soul searching." she corrected kindly.

"I was starting to wonder if I'd have to order you to do it again, considering how distracted you have been the last day or two." Leo remarked casually.

"I'm still young, I can still make mistakes or take a while to get to things you know!" Rama gave him a mock scowl.

"Yes you are young but you won't have that excuse for ever." Leo gave a small smile, "Besides being young was never an excuse for me!"

Rama giggled "Splinter was such a hard task master wasn't he?" she chided in a teasing way, "He just didn't have a choice."

"No he didn't, but luckily for you we can afford to be more lenient with your training." Leo agreed as he walked around his desk and sat down, "I am sure I can clear things for you and give you today."

Rama arched her eye ridges, realizing if Leo felt he could give her today then possible he had been all ready making such arrangements to order the exercise from her, if she had not broached him first. She wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing. she could almost hear the unspoken _'choose for youorself, but choose best for the clan.'_ Maybe it wasn't so much unspoken as she felt it was expected of her. Either way it seemed she had today to figure things out. "THank you Master" Rama bowed her head slightly in appreciation.

When she left the office she headed back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes, and went in search of Cathy. She found her mom giving Tessica a bath, the tiny turtle pretending to swim in the tub splashing and kicking, swimming was something they seemed born knowing. "Ama whim."

Rama grinned, "There is no room for me to swim in there Tessa."

Cathy looked soaked herself, "It's amazing how I end up getting a bath with the child, whether I need it or not." She reached in to the tub pulling the plug as the turtle tot screamed in fury that all her fun had come to an end "Sorry Love, but mom has to go to work." Cathy soothed as she picked her daughter up, wrapped snugly in a towel.

"Mom can I get a ride with you into work, I need to talk to you, and I can find my own way home" Rama assured her, "Don't worry I arranged things with Leo so it isn't like I have to be here."

"Sure Rama, can you take Tessa into the kitchen for breakfast. I have to get dressed." Cathy nodded, She turned her head, "This have anything to do with your two beaus?"

"Yeah" Rama admitted as she took Tessa into her arms, "It is time to go for just one. I just need to figure out which one."

XXX

Cathy turned to glance at Rama, as she turned her car onto the street from the back alley, the car had tinted windows to provide any turtles riding in it a sense of privacy. "So what's on your mind Rama?"

Rama shrugged a little. " I have two men who both have great qualities, both of them have things I know I love about them and I could see myself being with either one of them." Rama confessed hesitantly, "And yes there are things about both that might not be so interesting to me, or things I may see as faults or what have you, but it is a part of who they are too."

Cathy nodded " But you are still having trouble narrowing it down and you want some suggestions that might help you huh?"

"Something like that. At first I thought I wouldn't or coouldn't love Steven as much as I do, when I care about Jessie. With Jessie I feel I'm more familiar with him so it is natural to feel this way, you know to be closer to him and act more the way I always have. Not just like the leader I'm being trained to be." Rama explained, "It is just so confusing and things are getting more serious."

"Rama with animals the female always chooses the male she feels will be best to breed with, the one who has proven himself, through battles to be the best. He is strongest, fastest, best one to help her breed the one offspring that can survive the world, or stands a better chance." Cathy shook her head, "We humans don't always judge on that though, yet there are still certain things one might look for in a mate. What is his job, is it high paying or menial? Is he good with children or animals?"

Rama giggled at those questions.

Cathy arched an eyebrow, "Many women choose a husband based on income and or his interest in children, not to mention how he looks or acts. In that way we haven't gone as far from the animals as we may believe. Jessie understands you, and he has been with you for a long time you won't fool him in your leadership persona because he has seen your playful ways. You could do well with him."

"Yeah but he's been with a lot of girls, and while I don't think I have heard him say he has _loved_ any of them, he's still, well I don't know if he is really ready to commit to me. If I go for him and things fall apart well, I might be left with no one." Rama complained.

"You have been there before and if two guys can love you now, then you must know there are others who will too. Besides sometimes loving someone means taking a risk, believing in them, even if there is a bit of doubt. If there is a great deal of doubt and misgivings then you might want to reconsider." Cathy pointed out, "However Steven might not know as much of your playful ways, but I think he would be good for you. As a lawyer he may be able to help you in certain aspects of the clan."

Rama nodded "Exactly."

"Rama it is your choice to make. Listen to your heart, perhaps it will tell you to wait"

"I don't think so" Rama shook her head, "If I was going wait I wouldn't be messed up in this. If I wait too long my duties may one day take over. I can recall Master Leo when Karena came, if you think he's devouted to his work now then you should have seen him then. Everything was ninjitsu, he did it for his family but he wasn't..."

"He didn't take much time for himself, or consider having a family of his own?" Cathy said.

Rama nodded, "Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll let myself get so bogged down in what I need to do as chunin or future jonin that I'm going be like that. I want something for me." Rama grouched, "Sounds selfish huh? I think that is part of why I haven't made a choice yet because suddenly people are just paying attention to me, for me. Doing things that I enjoy and it is so wonderful I don't want it to stop."

Cathy reached out and patted Rama's leg "I understand, see that is what you want. Someone to cater to your needs, because you have to cater to so many others. You want children, but you want time to escape your duties and be yourself, not **_just_** the leader of the clan."

Rama's eyes shone and she nodded her head eagerly in agreement at those words, sitting up straighter in the car seat and leaning a bit towards Cathy.

"Rama, if that is what your heart wants then it is time to consider who you feel best fits that requirement. One of them ought to do it a bit better then the other. However pick the one that not only feels that need but also someone you can live with, as well as the one you can't live without. If you can't live with him, living without him will be difficult."

"You are talking in riddles" Rama accused.

"Maybe, but if you can't live without having this person in your life, then maybe you meant to be just friends, but if you feel that you can't live without him, but can live with him in spite of flaws and all then that might help." Cathy sighed, "One more thing Rama, don't pick the one person the clan wants you to be with, just because the clan feels it is for the best. This is about **you,** not the Clan. You are going have to live with your choice, so you may as well choose the one that answers what you want in a man. The clan will get by no matter who you pick." Cathy noticed Rama give her a blank look, "Honey you have learned to sacrifice for the clan, and have been told it is part of your future to do so again. This is not an area where sacrifice for the family is necessary. You need someone for you, someone who suits you both now and will help you in the future."

Rama nodded "Your right I do." she agreed quietly.

"Then promise me that whoever you choose you do so because you feel they are the one for you, not the one that may benifit the clan the most later on?" Cathy pleaded.

Rama gazed at Cathy "I promise" she vowed. "Pity Dev weren't here."

"Still your first choice huh?" Cathy chuckled.

"He understood ninjitsu but there was the wild streak in him, and then there was the fact he could have irritated dad to no ends just because he was a Raphael child." Rama beamed, "I still miss him, but I know I gotta move on."

Cathy smiled, "New suggestion pick one most like Devon." she teased.

"No luck neither of them has a tail," Rama shot back, purposley misinterpeting her mom's words. " Never mind looking like a lizard. That boy could sure swing a tail."

Cathy didn't answer instead she concentrated on the traffic knowing Rama understood her perfectly.

XXX

Rama had returned home and had locked herself in her room, where she began to write out everything about Steven and Jessie, if only to collect her thoughts on both. Once she could think of nothing else she meditated for a long time, clearing her mind, searching inward. When she was done she looked at the written paper going over it again, only as she did so she noted out of Steven and Jessie there was, only one who really suited what she wanted or was looking for.

_' I know who I want, now comes the harder part of letting the other know that I can't be with him, the way he may want.'_ Rama knew that wasn't going be easy.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Breaking up is hard to do

**Love Don't Come Easy**

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to own them, but I have a feeling that four mutant in my house could really wreck the place, so it is just as well they don't belong to me.

**Chapter Fourteen: Breaking up is hard to do**

She had chosen the one person she felt was right for her, though it hadn't been easy to come to the conclusion, nor did she care to face the one she was turning down simply because she knew they may not stay friends and it would be very difficult to say goodbye to some one so wonderful. She had also taken Cathy's advice picking the one person she felt that she could live with, but couldn't live without and more importantly she had decided what she had wanted for herself, not making the choice of what was best for the clan.

Much as she didn't care to, she also was aware that she had to inform Leonardo of her decision because the jilted partner just might decide to cause trouble for the Clan. Rama sighed grimacing, she'd sooner tell the person first and then tell Leo, but she knew that they might have to make plans to be one step ahead or alert to danger. She shook her head, _'May as well get it over with.' _She smiled to herself, _'but first there is one more thing I have to do.'_

As she passed through the lair on her way to talk to Leo, she saw Jessie, enjoying a late lunch in front of the TV, he looked up and smiled her way. Rama ducked her head trying to ignore his friendliness and avoid his gaze. She wanted to do this right, because she had messed up so much lately and her emotions had been in turmoil so much, she really didn't want to get in any deeper, _' Enough is enough. It will only make things more difficult, and I'm not going fall for that again.' _

She tossed her hair back and with a determined stride passed out of the room. Jessie watched her hoping for some sign of Rama's decision, even a welcoming or friendly look would be far more appreciative then the cold shoulder he received. He grunted a bit with disgust _' That's it she has gone for Steven and now ...'_Jessie bowed his head, he knew if that was the case the only thing to do was step aside and accept her decision, _'At least we can still be friends. **But I want more then that.** It will hurt so much seeing her with him. Still I guess, if she's happy with him, that is what truly matters.' _Jessie sighed miserably realizing he was only trying to fool himself and not doing a great job of it either.

Leo sat back in his chair, "Are you sure Ramiela?"

"I'm positive, that is what I want and who I want." Rama returned with conviction, "Why do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Leo gave a cryptic smile and arched an eye ridge "Time alone might decide that. You have to be careful what you wish for, sometimes when you get it, then you realize it wasn't what you truly wanted."

"Like Karena isn't what you wanted, or Uncle Raph didn't care about Sara." Rama smirked, "Sometimes if you search for something long enough, when you get it you value it all the more. I know what I want in my heart. I know what sort of relationship I long to have and I feel the man I've chosen to be with answers that more than the other."

Leo nodded "As you wish then and as I said before time will tell."

Rama scowled slightly "You don't care for my choice, but my choice had nothing to do with the Clan, but with **me!"**

"As the future leader Ramiela you must always put yourself last, in everything." Leo replied, " The good of the Clan comes first."

Rama bristled, "By choosing the one right for me, might be better for the clan in the long run, then taking the one who isn't. Last I checked the clan did not go into arranged marriages. It has always been that you married who you loved and cared for," she pointed out. "How things work depends on how much one might be willing to risk and commit to."

Leo smiled "Exactly Ramiela, that is why only the future knows what truly lies ahead of you. I approve of whoever you choose."

Rama sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her plastron pouting slightly "You were just testing me or something to see if I was sure" she accused, but she smiled a moment or two later, "Thank you Master." She bowed.

"Your welcome Ramiela." Leo responded returning her bow.

XXXX

Hours later, with darkness closing in Rama went to Steven's apartment tapping on the balcony doors. She knew he'd be waiting and though she had rehearsed what she was going to say numerous times, she knew that real life almost never followed rehearsal guide lines. Besides this wasn't going be pretty, not when she told him what she had to.

Steven opened the doors and gestured Rama in, "Ramiela, I'm glad you wanted to talk. I thought you wanted to take our relationship further and..."

Rama stepped towards him and rested a hand on his "It's all right, I did. I didn't mean to give mixed messages or play you along Steven. I just sort of got cold feet at the last moment, but that isn't really what I wanted to see you about. I didn't mean to play you or hurt you Steven" Rama insisted.

Steven reached out touching her cheek with his hand, and Rama leaned her face into it savouring his touch, the warm caress, she turned and kissed the palm of his hand "Rama love, it is all right. When the time is right we will come together."

Rama smiled sadly, "Perhaps, and maybe you might decide otherwise Steven" Rama found saying the words was harder then she expected, it was almost as if she had to force each word out, she stepped back and away from Steven. "I admit I'm confused and uncertain but a lot of that has to do with other things that has come up recently Steven," she gasped her breath hitched and she took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself, "Your not going like what I have to say Steven."

Steven arched an eye brow up "Ramiela, you aren't here to blow me off are you?" he asked his voice suddenly tight and his eyes growing hard.

Rama sensed his irritation and winced at his choice of words " Breaking up is hard to do, but if that is what you mean by blowing you off yes, though I wouldn't have chosen quite those words."

Steven narrowed his eyes, "Is it someone else?" He demanded.

_Trust a lawyer to be so in tune with things like this_, Rama mused. "Yes, there is someone else. I didn't mean to be with him, things just sort of happened and..."

"So you sleep with him but not me!" Steven growled.

"I haven't slept with him at all" Rama retorted in fury, "I'm not like that."

"It is that _Jessie_ fella isn't it?" he stalked towards Rama.

"Yes, it is Jessie. But Jessie and I only started to have feelings for one another in the last few weeks." Rama declared.

"Right" Steven hissed, " You have quite a record of lying and misleading people Ramiela" he remarked sharply, "Your record speaks for itself. But I'm supposed to believe you, hadn't been with him all along?" You lied to me before and now you have done it again."

Rama stood up straighter holding her head high "You can believe what you want to believe Steven. I never meant to fall for two people. I would have been happy to have just one man in my life. Things change, life doesn't always go according to plan. I was feeling like a fool, and playing you for one too, when I ended up falling for Jessie. I knew loving both of you was wrong, I hated it! I despised myself and yet at the same time I couldn't turn him away as I should have." Rama shook her head in frustration, " I care about you both, for different reasons and those things that are unique to just you, appealed to me. They were things no one else could give me. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to be shut of me and have nothing to do with me but I still want you in my life as a friend."

Steven glared "If you want me in your life get **rid** of_ him_!"

"What?" Rama asked, incredulous, "You mean tell Jessie that..."

" You won't see him, or hear from him, or..." Steven raged, "nothing more to do with him!"

Rama shook her head " I don't think so. I'm not going be controlled or ordered about. I would not get rid of Jessie just to sooth your hurt feelings." Rama gave a soft snort of disbelief, "If that is what it takes to keep you in my life. I don't want you in it anyways."

Steven clasped a hand tightly on her arm "No you are mine. I had you first."

Rama pulled her arm away breaking his grip with ease, "I'm sorry you feel that way Steven, but I'm no one's possession. Good bye Steven I wish you well." with that said she used all of her training to dodge his next move to block her and make her exit the way she had come. Her heart pounding as she made her escape and her vision turning blurry from tears that were forming. She had never seen that side of Steven before, true a lot of it could have been due to the news she had given him, added to his anger over it. Still it was frightening to see one she thought she knew turn so dark and sinister. While she could have stayed, she had a feeling that removing herself was probably for the best.

_' Things could have gone a lot better too.' _She mused as she paused on a rooftop, bowed her head, sinking down to sit on the roof, she began to sob. Even though she knew she had someone else to love, that knowledge did little to ease the pain of losing Steven.

XXXX

Rama found her way back home feeling tired, distressed and depressed. Her eyes were red from all of her crying, and her face slightly puffy. She felt worn out and frazzled, longing to crawl into bed wrap the covers about herself and sleep. Blissful sleep, where she wouldn't have to think, of course she'd still have dreams that would probably intrude on whatever bit of peace she might find in slumber's refuge. she slumped against the door with a heavy sigh.

After a moment she shuffled towards the kitchen to get herself a drink, before she slunk off to hide from the world and wallow in sorrow. As she neared the kitchen she caught the unmistakable scent of roses, for some reason the smell of roses, now, always reminded her of that alternate world and Mike Angelo's home in California, and Riahna's garden with all the roses and their fragrance mingling in the warm air. It was a happy memory and one that always made her smile. Course she had loved roses long before then, they had always been her flower of choice. But the rose garden where she could pick fresh flowers every few days had given all new meaning to it.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the perfumed scent, sighing almost contentedly, she could easily picture the bees that buzzed around, the smell of dirt near by and hear Riahna telling her how to care for her flowers or arrange them to be more appealing. slowly Rama walked into the kitchen, shaking her head a bit to clear it from the memory, on the table was a vase with yellow roses, mixed in with the yellow was a single red and a single white rose. On the table was a card with her name on it.

_Rama,_

_I knew you were with some one else, so maybe I shouldn't have encouraged what happened between us. But I loved you then, and I love you still. _

_I didn't want to hurt you, and yet it seems that is what I'm doing. Making things difficult for you. I'm sorry. I guess, it wasn't my intention. I know you have been thinking what to do, how to solve this dilemma and I want you to understand; that while I love you I know it is your choice. If you take Steven then you must feel he is right for you, and much as it hurts I will abide by your choice. _

_I want to stay your friend Rama. Rather then lose you all together. Please forgive me._

_I hope we can stay friends,_

_Love,   
Jessie._

Rama sank down into a chair pillowed her head in her arms and found herself crying again, her chest heaving with her sobs. This was unexpected and she was all ready feeling vulnerable and hurting. Wondering why love, which was supposed to be a wonderful thing could be so painful.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder but she didn't dare raise her head, she just sniffed and tried to gain control of her turbulent feelings.

She heard a soft tsking noise and a sigh of almost frustration that bordered on caring. Heard footsteps as the person moved away to the kitchen counter and pulled a glass from the overhead cupboard, then to the fridge to get ice cubes, and cold water. Then the footsteps returned, the glass sat down near her, she could feel the coolness of it lightly touching her skin. Rama finally raised her head, to see it was Jessie.

"I...I'm s...sss...sorry Rama." he stuttered uneasily.

"No Jess, I...thanks" Rama murmured as she removed her bandanna and wiped her eyes, "It isn't you Jess. It's me."

"Yeah but maybe if I had stepped back. I mean I knew" Jessie spoke slowly to insure he didn't stammer his way.

"I knew too. I should have stopped it Jess, but I couldn't fight how I felt for you then." Rama insisted as she took the glass and took a leisurely sip of the cool liquid, she reached her hand out to take Jessie's hand in hers "You said you'd abide by my choice. Do you know how much that means to me? So many others in my life might try and make me second guess my decision just to see if I mean it or, well you know. Jessie"

Jessie looked into her face, some stray strands of hair clung to her dampened face, he smiled a bit, liking the slightly disheveled appearance it gave the usually calm and collected ninja Rama normally was, "Just know if it don't work uh..."

Rama smiled a little, "Jessie, I want you to stay my friend and so much more. I " Rama bowed her head taking a deep breath, "Broke up with Steven tonight. He wasn't too happy, not that I blame him. I wasn't expecting it to hurt like this though." She gestured to the flowers, " These help a little I appreciate it."

Jessie looked at her his bottom jaw dropping and he shook his head as if denying what he heard "Yyyy..You wwwww...want to bbbbbb...be with me?"

Rama nodded, "I felt that you just had a little more of what I was looking for. Remember you told me once I might find Devon's counterpart here..."

Jessie pointed to himself.

"Yeah" Rama agreed.

Jessie smiled hardly daring to believe his good luck but his thunderous joy was quickly reined in "Rama I understand you need time first. Take what you need. I'll be waiting when you are ready. Right now I think you need me as a friend more." He saw the fresh tears well up in Rama's eyes and came around to take her into his arms to hold her and comfort her as a friend should. But he knew that soon, their relationship would grow but they wouldn't leave behind their friendship.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Committed to

Love Don't Come Easy.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fifteen: Committed to**

It didn't take long for the family to know that Steven was out of the picture. Keeping secrets from ninja was possible, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do Besides what was the use of trying to maintain something that would soon be common knowledge when one had the perception to put one and one together. So Rama didn't bother even trying to keep the information hushed up. "Steven and I broke up, I was hoping we could stay friends but I don't think he wants a simple friend relationship," she admitted ruefully, to any one who cared to ask.

Jessie sighed, "He might change his mind Rama," he offered.

" I think the only way he'd change his mind is if I decided to have nothing more to do with you Jessie, and that won't happen. Not now or ever!" Rama declared firmly. she snuggled closer to him on the couch. Jessie obliged by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Mike gave a dark look towards the couple but he was nudged by Cathy.

Kali smiled, "If he is like that then we don't need him around here. Could you imagine an outsider trying to control us?"

"It wasn't _us_ he wanted to control. It was **me**" Rama corrected, " And he didn't even seem like the sort to do that until he found out about Jessie and I being together." Rama shrugged, "Maybe I shouldn't have told him but I wanted him to know the truth. Course he always seemed a little jealous," she sighed, "Oh well. It's over." She sniffed a little.

"If he lets it rest and if he doesn't I'll have a little chat with him," Raph promised arching an eye ridge.

Rama shook her head "I doubt that will be necessary." she grumbled wanting nothing more than to drop this topic of conversation that had followed the evening meal. She really didn't want to dwell on what might happen if Steven didn't want to accept her leaving him for another. While she didn't believe him to be the sort to get revenge by trying to harm the family, the fact that his jealousy had manifested itself in ugly little ways made her doubt that. She trembled a bit, and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. _What if I'm wrong? What if he does try to hurt the family? He knows so much about us, and being a lawyer..._Rama couldn't help but muse, she shoved these irritating thoughts away.

"One must be prepared for any contingency Ramiela" Leo intoned simply, he sipped on his tea.

"Great why don't we just take a vote now on how many feel I made an absolute mistake?" Ramiela snorted cynically.

Mike raised his hand for that, almost instantly.

"Love the vote of confidence dad" Rama retorted icily.

"What? Look I may not have cared for the lawyer but he's better than what was behind door number two." Mike huffed.

Rama sat up glaring darkly towards her father, her thoughts weren't that friendly or forgiving. Her jaw clenched as if she was visibly biting her tongue to keep from answering Mike with a sharp rebuttal of her own. Finally she glanced at Jessie "Let's get out of here Jess, go for a walk, anything." Rama murmured trying her best not to growl in irritation.

Jessie nodded "I'm with ya." he agreed, shooting a venomous look Mike's way before the two headed towards the sewers, leaving the other adults behind.

Rama walked along the sewers silently brooding, her head hung. Not talking for the first few minutes, and Jessie wisely left her to her thoughts, finally Rama whirled and blurted out "When is my dad ever going to let go?" she kicked at the water.

" I dunno. He's your dad I guess he feels he has to look out for you." Jessie said, "He doesn't trust me because I've been with too many girls. He doesn't feel that I'm serious."

"Are you Jess? You gonna commit?" Rama inquired.

"Commit what?" Jessie asked innocently.

"You know what" Rama insisted.

"What commit myself to one girl?" Jessie arched an eyebrow .

"Well I didn't mean commit hari-kari with your boy scout knife." Rama joshed.

Jessie grinned as he slipped a little away from her, "Maybe I'll commit when I find her."

Rama's gaze darkened as he took off "You little..." she fumed, "If you **think **you can outwit me in these sewers your out of your mind."

XXXX

The morning routine was well under way, and Rama had dismissed her class before departing into the kitchen, where she knew she'd find her father getting the mid day meal prepared for the family. She knew he didn't approve of Jessie and she decided that it was time to lay off. He could keep his thoughts to himself, because she didn't want to hear it any more. _Besides, he has no real reason to oppose of Jessie so._She told herself.

Mike was setting out an easy lunch of buns and all the fixings, meat, cheese, tomato slices and lettuce so everyone could make the sandwich they wanted. Rama smiled as she noted the peanut butter and jam were also set out on the table, for the younger children who would sooner have that then any thing else. Mike was busy cutting up a cantaloupe for the meal at the side counter. Rama searched in the fridge and found some carrots, she grabbed a handful from the crisper to make carrot sticks for the meal.

Mike looked up and smiled, her way as she crossed to the sink to wash the veggies.

"Dad, can you tell me what it is you have against Jessie?" Rama asked, trying her best to keep her voice calm and reasonable.

Mike turned back to the melon, which he was now cutting into thin even slices, "Rama it isn't anything with Jessie, more his record with the ladies that I don't care for. I think he is looking at you as another conquest. He doesn't seem to know what he wants and he's just out looking for fun and to hurt people. Other then **_that_** he is a good enough kid."

"Dad, I know Jessie has been with his share of girls, but Melody didn't want him hanging out with me all that much. Melody didn't mind Jessie being around me as a friend, but let's face it she would never have accepted me as her daughter in law. Jess knew that. He tried to honour what his mom wanted, to have a normal life, in doing so he drifted from me. Besides that Jessie was young, and now he's a little older more sure of himself." Rama pointed out.

"You think he's really going give you what you want Rama? You believe in him because he is your friend, you want to trust him." Mike countered as he set the sliced fruit on a plate.

"I do trust Jessie dad" Rama corrected as she finished peeling the carrots.

"That is it you do trust him. But I find his actions doubtful. I'd sooner accept Steven he would have been a more stable person for you. Not to mention that he may have been able to help us later." Mike declared.

Rama sighed, "Dad the Clan doesn't have to marry Jessie..." she pointed out, as she cut the carrots.

"You won't marry him either because he is just using you Rama." Mike shook his head as he searched the fridge pulling out a large bag of grapes that he took to the sink to wash the fruit off.

"You don't know that dad. Besides I picked Jessie over Steven for good reason." Rama informed him.

Mike gave a low chuckle "I'd love to hear those reasons."

"You would. Fine, you want to know why Jessie won over Steven? First off Steven we relaxed and had fun, but most of our talks our time was serious stuff, debates and issues about life and things like that. It was stimulating conversation, it was a way of thinking of things that perhaps I hadn't considered before but the thing is dad, Master Splinter said to find balance in life," Rama smiled, "Yin and Yang two opposites that complete each other. I needed something that would take away the seriousness of my life as chunin, or Jonin. I'm going be serious at work. I want to relax, have fun and most importantly be **me** after work." Rama declared, "Jessie can be serious and compassionate, but he has a way of making sure that there is fun and just a chance to relax. Now I admit that could be that I'm more use to Jessie, but the fact remains that I feel more relaxed and comfortable with him."

"You looking to off set your role huh?" Mike asked arching an eye ridge as he turned to face her.

"A little but I also knew I needed someone who understood that role as well. Someone who could accept the ninja lifestyle, the hours, demands on my time that it took, that it isn't always possible to take a vacation from it, or that it may have to take priority to other things in my life. Steven, would ask about ninjitsu now and again, but he never seemed too interested in it. I always had the feeling he was asking for the sake of asking, or slightly curious." Rama scowled shaking her head a bit, "I think he wanted us to become citizens to forget that lifestyle, and yet it could never happen. Jessie he understands, he grew up around us, he knows and he has always been interested in it. I think it started when he was a kid and he thought it was so cool!" Rama chuckled.

Mike nodded "All right I guess I can see your point of view in those areas."

"Yeah, and they are both very important points, that could impact a great deal in our lives and lifestyle. Jessie just seemed to have more of what I am looking for." Rama said, "Those were the reasons I picked Jessie over Steven, another factor is that, Jessie and I have been through a lot together and a part, yet we've always been there for the other no matter what. I'm not so sure Steven would be able to. His job is just as demanding as my role in life will be, and I have a feeling no matter what sooner or later work would get in the way of being with the other and... it would, or could get worse from there."

"But don't you have doubts about Jessie's and his cavalier life style?" Mike hinted. "Honestly now Rama." Mike turned to face her.

Rama sighed and bowed her head for a moment, "There is some doubt, yes." She confessed, "There is a little of me that wonders if I'm just a passing fling, or if he feels he loves me but it isn't true. I wonder if he'd be willing to commit to me. Yet because Jessie had more of what I guess I'm looking for I went with him." Rama gave a small smile, "What d'ya think dad should I maybe propose to him?"

Mike put the grapes on the table "I wouldn't Rama, you might just scare him off. Then again maybe that will solve the whole problem." Mike gave a rueful shake of his head, "Time will tell I guess."

XXXX

The phone rang and Rama scooped it up "Yes, You've got her" She scowled as she heard Steven's voice, it had been a week since she had broken up with him, and while the family had been keeping watch on him they had been starting to believe that it was no longer necessary. Hearing his voice caused her a moment of sadness, for how things had gone.

"Rama come back to me. Look I've been a mess since you have been gone. I'm sorry I..."

"Steven, you were hurt we tend to say things we don't necessarily mean under those circumstances. Still you have to understand Steven that I can't go back to being your girlfriend." Rama reminded him.

"You can forget him. You seem to have forgotten me Ramiela. I was first." He insisted.

"I loved you yes, and I care for you still, but I don't think we were meant for each other." Rama said, "At least not in _that_ way."

"But you..." Steven protested.

Rama sighed, "Your running things in circles. Good bye Steven" She slowly hung up the phone and shook her head sadly.

XXXX

Rama and Jessie were cuddled up on the couch watching a late night horror movie, the sort they termed as comedy, and were having a fun time watching and laughing over some of the stupidity going on. Rama snorted, "As if, like a deranged killer is after you **and you're** going stay in the house."

"Sure you are. How else can you build the suspense and terror factor?" Jessie chuckled.

"Is that what you call it?" Rama quipped.

"It's not what **I **call it." Jessie corrected, suddenly he let loose a yell.

Rama laughed, "Don't tell me you're actually scared."

"No!" Jessie reached around his back, grabbing hold of a fluff ball and moving it in front "Ronin, you have to learn how to keep your hooks out."

The kitten squeezed his eyes shut, and gave a contented smile.

Rama snickered "Don't worry Ronin, you were an excellent excuse for Jessie, I know that's all it was."

"Like hell." Jessie rounded on Rama.

She smirked, "You know it's true."

Jess snorted " You are so full of it" he muttered. "I ought to..."

Rama reached up and kissed him passionately,Jessie easily gave in to her embrace and kiss allowing any threat he was about to issue to vanish.

Rama broke off the kiss "Ought to what Jess?" she purred.

"Do some more of this" Jessie whispered kissing along her neck, throat and face. "As well as some of this," he began to caress her with his hands.

Rama relaxed giving in to his gentle ministrations, she began to return his attention whole heartedly, her breath quickening becoming a bit more ragged as she pressed her body tighter to his, and she felt her heart begin to thump faster. ''

"I love you Rama" Jessie crooned, in her ear as he ran his hands through her hair, sending a shiver down Rama's back.

Ronin pounced onto Rama, and mewed for attention Rama laughed "Almost as bad as having a kid."

"Worse, go away cat you bother me" Jessie glared at the kitten, "To think I bought you too, should have left you there!" Jessie arched an eye brow "Maybe it isn't too late to return him."

XXXX

Rama groaned hanging up the phone and glaring at it. Steven was becoming persistent in the idea she ought to take him back. _I'm glad I got out of it. But why can't he leave it be._

Raph saw her look "Him again?" he asked simply.

Rama nodded "He wants to hold on and I want to move on."

Raph nodded "What's his number?" he asked as he picked up the phone, "He doesn't want to listen to you he _might _listen to me." Raph gave a wicked grin, "Or he will listen to me in one way or another." He looked at his niece's suspicious gaze " You can tell me, or not."

She finally gave him the number and he dialed it.

"Steven, hi Raph here, Rama's uncle. Look I'm going keep this short and simple. What you are doing falls just a bit short of harassment you know that I'm sure." Raph spoke in an amiable voice, "Being a lawyer you know all about the laws and probably how to break them without going over that fine line. Let me tell you something though, there are many people who don't work inside the law. You keep causing problems well you may have to learn how close we come in walking that fine line." Raph paused, "She has made her position clear, she doesn't want to get back with you, not in that way. You want to be friends that is fine, but you are going have to stop acting like this." Raph warned his tone losing his friendliness, "Now let's get one thing straight Steven, you keep pushing Rama and she might have to come over and teach ya how to back off. Now I talked with my mouth this time. Next time it won't be doing the talking" Raph hung up and flashed Rama a sinister smile.

Rama shook her head "You are just pure evil."

"Yeah!" Raph agreed.

"I like that." She agreed, " I hope he lets it go now."

"He will. I don't think he's the type to push his luck." Raph commented, "I'm glad you settled for Jessie, this guy isn't coming off looking so good now."

" I rejected him, I told him he wasn't good enough for me. Think, a human turned down by a mutant, it can't be good for self esteem." Rama shrugged.

"Yeah, but he still ought to accept it, not push. Remember what I told you about guys who push after you say no." Raph hinted.

"They aren't worth my time." Rama replied, recalling that was part of the talk he had given her many years ago when he told her about the facts of life.

Raph leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "That's the one!"

XXXX

Jessie felt his mouth go dry but he felt like this was something he had to do, more importantly he hoped it would ease Mike's feelings towards him. For the past month or more now, he had been going out with Rama, the calls from Steven had thankfully stopped some time ago, but unfortunately Mike's feelings towards him had only become more aggravated as time past. Jessie had always thought of Mike as the turtle that was easiest to get along with. But he was also fully aware that Mike riled could be a force to be reckoned with. Mike might not be quick to explode but once the fuse was ignited it was just a matter of time before the turtle let loose.

Jessie took a deep breath, _' You can always wait till Cathy's home.'_ Jessie almost grasped that tantalizing solution but he shook it off almost immediately. _Maybe it might be better to wait until he is out of the dojo._

"You can stop spying on me Jessie and come on in. Why not spar for a bit?" Mike offered not even turning to look at the doorway.

Jessie gulped realizing that he might as well " I wasn't actually looking to spar with you Mike." he answered doing his best to speak slowly, so his tongue didn't go tripping him up. He entered the dojo and bowed low to the ninja. " I came to talk to you instead."

Mike arched an eye ridge "You don't say. You and Rama have been getting pretty close haven't ya? Now I suppose your ready to high tail it out of here for awhile or starting to feel that itchy foot syndrome that tells you it is time to move on." Mike growled as he paused in the thumping of the punching bag. " If that is what you've got to tell me then we are going be working on your speed boy, see if you can out run me."

"I'm not leaving Rama!" Jessie declared sharply, "I know you have felt almost from the first that I was out to hurt Rama in some way. I know you believe that I just want to add Rama to the number of girls I have all ready been with, that I see her as a conquest, and now that I've gone this far it won't be much longer before I'll be leaving but it isn't so. I want to put your mind at ease that my intentions towards Rama are sincere."

"It is going to take a lot to prove that Jessie" Mike took a step towards the boy, glowering at him through narrowed eyes. "You have never been with any girlfriend for more than a couple of months."

"True, But I feel different for Rama. It isn't going wear off. I love her." Jessie insisted, doing his best not to back down to the ninja who postured and paced before him on the mats. Though he couldn't help but eye Mike with a certain wariness on his part.

"Love her until you get bored of her or some one new comes along right?" Mike asked as he gave a hard kick to the punching bag sending it swinging. "Jessie, you know what they say actions speak louder then words boy."

Jessie nodded agreeably, "Exactly." he drew the word out, "That is s...sorrrr...sort of what I wanted to see you for."

"Oh really plan on taking action do you?" Mike wondered curiously, "How so?"

Jessie took a couple of deep breaths before replying "I wanted to ask for your p...permission to marry Rama" he announced.

Mike took a step back as if, that possibility hadn't entered his mind "What about Rama's permission?"

" I think Rama will accept. I almost get the feeling she wants to ask me. I just want your blessing." Jessie shifted a little as he replied.

Mike gave a crafty smile, "If I don't give it, will you leave? Or are you just going say to hell with it, and marry my daughter anyway? I mean why bother asking for my blessing if you go against it?" Mike couldn't help but challenge the youth.

Jessie felt a bit of anger and irritation at Mike rise up inside of him but he quickly bit back his sharp retort about at least he had the decency to ask, and if Mike wanted to prove he was more related to a mule or a pig then a turtle well, that was fine. He bowed his head and tried to think of a satisfactory answer that would honour and respect Mike, after all this was, with any luck, his future father in law.

Mike snorted "That is **what** I thought!"

"What about Rama's happiness and leaving it to her to decide what would make her happy? Does that matter to you Mike? I recall a ninja who for the sake of his daughter, almost went against the clan to try and return a friend to her life. He did it because he wanted her to be happy. Has that changed now?" Jessie demanded, "Your blessing may not be necessary to marry your daughter because she can make the choice for herself. But I ask for your blessing because I respect you, and I still believe that you have _her_ happiness at heart. I care about her too. I have never wanted to marry any one else, nor have I been able to see myself with anyone other then Rama." Jessie swallowed once, "And if you decide to not give your blessing then I will at least seek the blessing of the clan, by appealing to the Master of the Clan, before I ask Rama herself."

Mike stood back and smiled as he heard Jessie's word, he heard the conviction and sincerity in the boy's tone. He saw by the body language, that while Jessie was a little uneasy he was willing to stand up and fight for what he wanted. That and Jessie's words told Mike that perhaps Rama had chosen well, after all. He dropped a hand on the boy's shoulder "You want my blessings boy. You got it." he laughed a little, "You've been a fixture in this family for so many years might as well make you one of us."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Proposal

**Love Don't Come Easy.**

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Sixteen:** **The Proposal**

Jessie sat in the lab with Jennifer and Don, " I was able to get Mike's blessing the other night. So now, the tricky part is trying to figure out how to propose to Rama, I want it to be different, special. Somethin' she'll remember."

"She will remember it no matter what" Jen assured Jessie as she smiled over at Don, " I haven't forgotten how Don proposed to me."

Don ducked his head, as he muttered a bit self consciously "I hadn't intended on proposing on that night. It sort of happened. I was just explaining about the roses and their meaning when it...well popped out." Don rolled his eyes and chuckled a little "You might say when I popped the question, I literally did so."

Jessie laughed a bit, at Don's embarrassed smile and gentle confession. "Rama loves roses, and saying it with flowers could be an easy way of doing things, but I don't know I want something more. You know but something that hasn't been done to pieces like the romantic dinner, or proposing on a carriage ride. Not that there is any thing wrong with those things it just doesn't seem ..." Jessie heaved a sigh and slumped in his chair, "Enough."

Don grinned, " I happen to know Raph proposed on a dinner date with Sara."

Jennifer nodded "Sara said he quoted Shakespeare to her, and it was totally unexpected she didn't think that Raph even knew of any love poetry never mind quoting something along the classic line."

Jessie sat up straighter, "See that is what I mean. I want something unexpected. Something Rama wouldn't think of. I'd give it to her in an April Fool's joke if it didn't mean waiting for about a year." Jessie sighed, "Except for the fact that I don't think Rama or Mike would care to wait until then. I don't know who'd come after me first."

Jennifer sat back "Come on we are three very intelligent people I am sure we can come up with something to satisfy the demand." She swiveled in her chair to face Jessie, "You have got a ring I take it?"

"Well I don't quite have it yet. I have it on lay away at the jewelers and well I made a couple of payments on it.I couldn't afford to pay all of it right away." Jessie admitted, " It is a white gold ring, I thought it'd look good on her."

Jen smiled towards Don, arching her eyebrows slightly "Don we can help this boy out a bit, can't we?"

"We've helped everyone else with dresses and or rings. It has always been our wedding gift to family members, not only that but with Jessie being our junior member and apprentice, well I think we might be doing a little more, after all he is going be asking the future jonin of the clan for her hand." Don spoke reflectively as if considering all of these points. "Of course we will be expecting a great deal from the boy if we do this, you know Jen."

Jessie sat back watching them, he was used to how they worked sometimes tossing a difficult problem between each other, trying to see if their partner could come up with the one thing that they hadn't tried. The two of them could talk circles around most people, and while they may act as if he wasn't part of the equation, inevitably one or the other would turn to him and see what ideas he had, it was almost as if they were giving him time to consider the situation and see if he could come up with an alternative solution.

"Ah Don, it's called the incentive plan, give him something worth while to build loyalty and hard work. What Jessie doesn't realize is we'll have him working like a slave in no time." Jen responded cheerfully.

Causing Jessie to guffaw.

"Laugh now but you will see it come true soon enough" Don told him. Don closed his eyes for a moment when he opened them again he smiled, "Jessie you mentioned giving the ring to her in sort of an April Fools joke."

"Yeah but April is like nine months away." Jessie pointed out.

"Yes, but that might not stop playing a bit of a joke on her, one she'll quickly forgive when you ask her to marry you. Not only that, I owe her a few, especially for all those years I was trying to get her to learn her lessons, she was a difficult student in just about every subject I could think of." Don said as he stretched out his legs, and then stood up stretching all over, "Not only that but I have a feeling we can remind her of all kinds of things while we do it too."

Jennifer smiled, "Don is very romantic, and sweet, he really is. He may not be one to show it outwardly at least around family, but when we are alone." Jen arched her eyebrows.

Don gave her a stern look "I'm sure Jessie doesn't need to hear about that love."

XXXX

Rama lay snuggled up close to Jessie, the two of them had snuck into one of the emergency stash areas in the sewers, so they could have a little privacy, away from people topside and not in the busy lair where young children or other demands would interrupt any private talk or intimate times. Of course Mike didn't like the idea of Rama being in Jessie's room for too long, or Jessie in Rama's room was also suspicious. He insisted, that Rama was not going to lose her virginity while she was single, in spite of what Rama felt about that.

"It's my virginity dad, I'll lose it when I want to" She'd snap at him.

So the two had taken to sneaking away to these spots where they weren't being interrupted or watched on a continual basis. " What do you want out of your life Rama?"

"My life I get to be jonin you know that Jess." Rama sighed as she kissed him on the cheek and tousled his unruly hair.

"That is your job what do you want out of your life? I mean I have my job with Jennifer and Don but I don't intend to be living in the lair for the rest of my life." Jessie declared.

Rama sat up shooting him a dirty look.

"What?" Jessie asked shrugging and giving her a baffled look.

" What about marriage Jess, or..." Rama began her eyes growing hard and her hands going to where her hips would be if she had such a thing, "and a family or..."

"See that's what you want" Jess laughed, "A family marriage. I don't know if I'm ready for that quite yet." He noted the dark look on Rama's face, and tried not to laugh as he knew she was biting his tongue, "Don't even start with the you don't really love me bit." He ordered her, "Because I do love you..."

"But you won't pro..." Rama gave a frustrated shake of her head "Oh forget it Jessie." She got up.

Jessie reached out grabbing her arm, "Hey Rama llama ding dong, don't get your bandanna too knotted up."

Rama glared at him "Jessie, I...I need to know that we're going somewhere between us."

Jessie stood up and tried to fold her into his arms but Rama broke his hold, he went after her again and this time when she tried to break loose Jessie countered her moves, he saw a flash in Rama's eyes as her face grew hard soon they seemed to be sparring with Rama trying to break free of his hands and arms while he persisted in holding her, they ended up tumbling into a wrestling holds on the floor. Rama finally in her urge to break free began to tickle Jessie. He retaliated by doing the same, reaching into sensitive areas between the shell for a quick tickle before trying another spot.

They ended up both laughing and Rama was no longer struggling as Jessie pulled her closer to him nuzzling her neck, "Rama love, don't be in such a hurry, enjoy what we have now. Each other, because I do love you, I'm not going leave you" He vowed seriously.

Rama turned and began raining kisses along his face and neck " I want you Jess."

Jessie groaned at her whispered words, " I know I want you in that way too, but not now.Rama, patience, it will be awarded in good time" he replied breathlessly, knowing his own body was responding to her words and touch. He moaned, "There is a time and a place for it and I want both to be right Rama."

A strange glint came into Rama's eyes " I could make you wanna." she cooed.

"Yeah, but would I respect ya in the morning?" Jess teased.

Rama smacked him "Your cruel, you torture me you know that" She sat back giving a mock scowl.

"I'm also torturing myself but think Rama ding dong how much more exciting it will be on our wedding night" Jessie murmured. Jessie saw no harm in letting Rama know that, she suspected it yes, and besides he still hadn't proposed to her.

Rama beamed "You mean it Jess, _our **wedding?**_" She trembled at his words.

"I have your father's blessing but I want you to be patient for all good things do come to those who wait, including love." Jessie vowed.

"Wait you said you got dad's blessing, is that why he hasn't been so much opposed to you lately?" Rama shook her head, "You were either brave or stupid asking for that."

"A bit of both probably" Jessie admitted, "And the only reason I told you this is so you will stop your fretting and fussing about me not being committed to you." Jessie rolled his eyes as he sat up taking her hand in his "Rama I am crazy about you, you mean everything to me, and that's why I want things to be right." He gave her an imploring look, "Making love before hand just won't be the same."

"You've done it before Jess" Rama pointed out, "And don't try to convince me you are a virgin. I know better you told me!"

"That is how I know. If I could have sex with girls, and walk away from them, then how do you know I won't do it for you. I love you though and I want to show you that you can trust me, to be with you and love you first last and always." Jessie replied.

Rama ducked her head, blushing a bit she felt a warm glow feel her body. she smiled at him "I think I may ravish you on our wedding night."

Jessie laughed, "I'll probably enjoy that" he assured her, as he kissed her.

"But you said you wanted to leave the lair." Rama realized as she scrunched up her brow.

"Don't tell me you want to stay there. I mean we can set up some place else in the sewers, or possibly a basement apartment somewhere. I know you are the future Jonin but the chunin can run things and can reach you in an emergency so that is all that matters." Jessie explained, "I just figured a little place something of our own. That way it might feel that work and home life is separate."

Rama snuggled up to Jessie "I like that idea. I never really thought of moving away. I just wanted to be married and have a family of my own." She confessed.

XXX

Jessie had still not popped the question to her a month and a half later, as he said he wanted to wait and Rama had finally given up pestering him about it for his answer remained the same, "Patience."

"Come off it Jess, you aren't Master Leo trying to teach me a lesson" she grumped at one point.

"No but it looks like a lesson you need to learn," Jessie declared. He knew that Rama had probably given up and was starting to allow doubts to badger her once more, that perhaps he wasn't serious. The thing is Jessie didn't want to do it when Rama was expecting him to do it, he wanted to catch her a bit by surprise but he realized that it might be time to go on with the plan especially after Mike had questioned him about why he bothered to get his blessing, when it seemed all he was doing was digging in his heels and doing _nothing_ about, actually, proposing.

"Tonight" he told Don and Jen.

They smiled and nodded. "Operation proposal will be set in motion we'll get Jacob to deliver your note" Don promised, "When the time is right of course."

XXX

Rama was finishing her own work out in the dojo late that afternoon when Jacob came in.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Sensei Ramiela, mom and dad said I was to give this to you from Jessie." Jacob informed her as he handed her a sealed envelope.

Rama took it "Thank you Jacob," she opened up the envelope and unfolded the tiny bit of paper that was enclosed. Jacob smirked and skipped off toward the playground.

**_Rama,_**

**_If you want to know what I have planned for you tonight, you must follow the hints enclosed to the next, destination. First clue is on the back of this paper. Call it a scavenger hunt._** Rama flipped the note over and saw some neat writing.

_Our love has grown from friendship true_

_My friendship I always promised you_

_As children we played here during the day_

_Tomadachi eikyu ni is what we'd say._

Rama smiled, that was easy to figure out, the playground where they had spent so much time chasing each other around and about, while climbing and jumping or swinging from ropes. Rama tucked the note into her belt and headed for the playground where all the young children were busy practicing ninja skills they had learned in the dojo. Rama scowled, the note could be hidden anywhere in the vast playground, it could be buried in the sandbox for all she knew but she doubted Jessie would put it there.

_"This might not be as easy as one would think'_ Rama mused, _' Oh well, let the search begin.'_

It took her a few minutes of climbing up over and around while having Tyler, Tiffany and many of the other young ones pestered her to come play with them, she gently rebuffed them and carried on her search finally spotting a bit of yellow in the fort area, she headed toward it and saw it was a rose, a yellow rose, which Rama knew meant friendship among other things, around the rose stem was a slip of paper, held on by an elastic band. Rama quickly removed the band and unfolded the next note.

_Katas, lesson learn by heart_

_Respect the weapons. It's a ninja art._

_Strong and sharp. Seen but gone._

_Don't look for me too long._

Rama sighed, this note had to be telling her the dojo was the place to look, and while she was rather enjoying the fact of looking for these clues, it was also in some ways time consuming trying to hunt down the next clue. Knowing the room didn't necessarily meant you knew where to go to find the next clue. She bit her lip and gazed at the flower, _' what if I have to look for a flower, maybe not necessarily a rose but some flower on each clue.'_ She considered, well the only way to find out for sure was to head to the dojo.

The dojo was in it's usual condition, mats on the floor some weapons hanging on the wall, displayed and others in a cabinet to one side of the room, in a far corner, off the mats was the punching dummies, and a bit of exercise equipment. Rama closed her eyes and inhaled trying to catch the scent of a flower, but the rose in her hand made it difficult to determine if there was another flower in the room. Rama glanced at the lines respect the weapons, strong and sharp. It could mean one thing, like a ninja's skills or it could mean something else, like a clue hidden around the weapons. Rama decided that the weapons posed the best place to look and began checking out those areas.

She was growing frustrated, as she realized how many weapons they had when she had looked over and through so many and **still** had found nothing. Then she looked at the katanas on the wall, more importantly the one she had brought home from the parallel world. She went over and removed one sword and as she did so a white rose fell to the floor. A white rose for secrecy or silence but also it meant I'm worthy of you. Rama giggled a bit the roses so far seemed connected to the clues, and sure enough another clue was secured to this rose's stem.

_School is taught_

_Learn the rules_

_That we know one and one are two_

_Lessons learned are fully taught_

_Whether you know it or not._

Rama furrowed her brow, that sounded **almost**, like Uncle Don and all his lessons he had tried to get into her head in her youth. She was quite willing to learn, she just had never been able to figure out why he made it so difficult by making it so boring! Still it seemed the school room was the next stop.

The room had a few more desks set in it, then it had when she was younger and as Rama searched around book cases and cupboards of supplies she began to grow a bit irritated at all the hunting. She started on the desks and after searching two of them her eyes fell on her old desk, she went over and reached inside her hand grasping an object she pulled it out. A blue rose, searching for the impossible. _'Now I know Uncle Don is behind this, he always said teaching me was impossible.'_ Rama told herself as she unwrapped her next clue, while silently hoping this scavenger hunt would soon be over.

_Time to pause reflect and think._

_Your heart's desire is your wish_

_Yin and Yang. In and Yo_

_You are part of my whole. _

The meditation room. Rama realized, those roses seemed to be the easiest to find as they were placed under a large yin and yang symbol on the wall. Yes, there were two roses this time one peach coloured meaning let's get together. The other yellow with red tips meaning friendship turning to love. The two roses had the clue wrapped around both stems.

_Not a ninja or one of the clan_

_Love me for who I am_

_Find the rose of true love_

_To find what your heart is dreaming of._

_' I have to find a red rose, or do I have to look for some thing else first'_ Rama wondered, _' The first line makes me wonder if I ought to look for ronin, after all a ninja with no clan is Ronin. Then again maybe ronin is near the red rose.'_ Rama tried to figure it out and opted to hunt for Ronin. Not an easy search, considering the kitten could be just about anywhere. Still Rama was sort of used to Ronin's habits and she knew that he liked to find a comfortable place to nap, where he wouldn't be pestered by the young children.

Rama actually found Ronin curled up on her pillow and on her bed was, instead of the red rose, which she had been expecting, was two more roses one orange, the other lavender. Orange meant desire, enthusiasm, while the lavender meant love at first sight or enchantment. There was another note on these roses and Rama pouted _'When is this going end?'_ She asked herself as she slowly removed the note from off these two flowers.

_Give this note when you find the rose of love,_

_Its good for a night of romance above. _

_Love is giving, sweet_

_Spice it up for an extra treat._

Rama sighed, about the only place she could figure this note meant was the kitchen. So Rama headed there to find Jessie standing near the kitchen table, he was dressed in a suit and holding a single red rose.

"Guess you found me" He said.

"Yeah but you didn't make it easy." Rama protested.

"Love isn't always easy, but it is often worth your while and your time." Jessie pointed out as he got down on one knee, holding the rose up towards her.

Rama ducked her head as she reached out and accepted the flower, she looked at the stem and saw that attached to it was, a red ribbon, tied to one end of the ribbon was a ring. Rama trembled " _Jessie"_ she gasped as she felt tears fill her eyes.

" Rama will you marry me?"

Rama could sense the rest of the family drawing near, they were keeping back wisely giving the young adults their space, but still waiting. Keeping things secret wasn't easy in a ninja clan, and Rama had a feeling the whole family had been in on this whole scavenger hunt. She took a couple of deep breaths nodding her head numbly, finally she realized she hadn't really answered and spoke up "Yes." She replied her single word coming out almost as a squeak.

Jessie chuckled, as he untied the ring from the rose and slipped it onto her finger.

"What about this Jess?" Rama handed him the note, as Jessie stood up and took her in his arms.

"As it says a night of romance above, dinner, a carriage ride, and a bit of dancing, or whatever else my lady wishes." He crooned as he kissed her, "How soon can you be ready?"

"In very little time. Oh and can you put my roses in water Jess." Rama asked as she hurried off to prepare.

Jess snorted, " Not even married and she's all ready bossing me around."

Mike chuckled "Get used to it boy, it's called the married life." He retorted.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 All this and a wedding too

Love Don't Come Easy

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen: All this, and a wedding too**

Cathy smiled at her oldest daughter, "So we have to figure out what you are going to wear for the wedding" She announced, as she gave a sidelong glance to Jen, Karena and Sara, the woman were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea and making plans for the big day.

Rama scrunched up her brow and face, "What d'ya mean? I am **not,** absolutely refuse to wear a dress do you hear me? This is my wedding day and I'm not going wear one of those things." She declared firmly, "So don't any of you think like **that"** She warned, "I was thinking I might look good in a tux though."

Karena rolled her eyes "Always a tomboy Casey and Raph corrupted her at an early age."

"Oh come on it is my wedding I deserve to be comfortable" Rama protested innocently.

Cathy shook her head, "Honey what about Jessie?"

Rama gave an indifferent shrug, "He can wear what he wants, he can go naked if he wants. I do all of the time." A sly grin crossed her face, "I know Jessie can wear the dress!" she beamed suddenly.

"I don't think so Rama" Jen gave an icy tone.

Sara chuckled "It could be fun to watch, now Raph in a dress could be even more hilarious." She held a hand over her mouth as she began to laugh at the mental image that popped into her mind, "Something pink and frilly maybe."

" Uncle Raph wouldn't go there on a dare." Rama grouched crossing her arms over her plastron.

"Look Rama you want to look good on your wedding day for Jessie, you were beautiful on our wedding day" Cathy reminded her, "Your dad loved to see you in the dress, so why not do it for Jessie?"

"Jessie doesn't care about that" Rama insisted firmly, "He told me so himself when we set the date."

Sara shook her head as she recovered from her laughter, "Honey, I know for you that dressing up is more for disguise, but don't you know that clothes can sometimes be more interesting, because of the things they cover up?" Sara hinted, "Being au natural nothing is covered or hidden, it's all out in the open. But clothing can be very exciting, it can draw the eye to certain places, or hide other areas that don't look as good," Sara gave her a knowing look, "Not to mention the feel of it brushing up against your skin or body, soft cotton, or silk, and oh a flash of skin can captivate."

Rama smirked "I'm sure you'd know _all _about that."

"I do know, that is why I am telling you, not to mention the fun you can have undressing each other on the wedding night." Sara hinted arching an eyebrow up meaningfully.

Rama chuckled "I have a feeling if I want to be a true kunoichi I ought to talk to you further." She muttered more to herself then the others present.

Karena sighed "Well Rama is it a dress?"

Rama looked around at the expectant look on the faces of the others "All right a dress, but I don't want to go for anything **_too_**, well you know, that isn't me."

"Don't worry we have plenty of time to shop" Jen assured her.

"Next order on the agenda is the menu for the reception." Karena remarked, "We may have to start early, so we need to know now."

Rama groaned, "Is it too late for Jessie and I to elope?" she inquired of no one in particular. She had never realized what went into a wedding before now, she didn't think Leo, Don, Raph or her father had worried about so many different details. Not only had there been things like the location of the wedding and the reception, but the flowers what types, colours and how many, there was now the fun of trying to find a dress, and bake up a storm for the reception. Then there was decorations and numerous other details that made Rama want to scream.

Of course Cathy and all of her Aunts were very insistent that these decisions be made, to make the day perfect for her, so that her wedding would be memorable, and more importantly to go off with little fuss.

_'I think I know why I was trained as Jonin it was to prepare me for all the decisions I have to make just to be married.'_ Rama mused to herself. _Then again if there is going to be such little fuss later, **why** is there such worries now?'_

XXX

Mike had been put in charge of getting a hold of the one man who had the honour of marrying the others in the clan. Priest William Jacob. The blind priest was always so happy to hear from them and find out how the family had grown, how they were all doing. Keeping in touch with the extended turtle family seemed to be something the Priest looked forward to, in fact he always acted as if marrying anyone in their family was the best and was appreciative to do it.

Mike had long claimed that the Priest, though blind wasn't dumb and surely had to have an inkling that he wasn't marrying normal couples, for no matter how carefully they were he knew for a fact that something must have given them away after all this time. Still if Priest Jacob did have any knowledge he was wedding a human to a giant turtle, the man never betrayed it, in any way shape or form, thus leading the family to discuss whether the Priest had caught on yet, or if they had been extremely lucky. Either way, he was the only man the family knew of, who could make such ceremonies legal.

Mike picked up the phone and dialed quickly whistling a bit while he listened to the rings from the other end. At least until he heard the phone picked up and a warm greeting issued. "Yeah, I was wondering if the Priest William Jacob was in?"

"I'm afraid not, he retired a few months back. Is there something I can help you with?" came the reply.

Mike groaned and gave a soft forlorn sigh, "Uh no, I don't think so. See the Priest Jacob married myself and my brothers, and well, my first born is getting married and we were kinda hoping he'd be able to, well do the honours for us." He explained.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, "Well, he may be retired but he still loves to perform special ceremonies, however he reserves the right to pick and choose who he does it for, says if he did it for everyone who asked for him he'd be working more hours then when he had all of his duties of Priesthood."

Mike perked up as he heard those words, "Really, that sounds promising at least. Is there any way to get his number or do you call him?" Mike pressed.

"We call him, if we gave his number out to everyone they'd be pestering him at all hours of the day. Just remember if he can't do it then I would be happy to officiate for you."

Mike scowled and gave a small shake of his head, "Uh what was your name again?"

"I'm Priest Evan Taylor," was the prompt answer.

"No offence Priest Taylor, but you see, my family suffers a strange skin condition, it looks and feels a bit scaly and well, it sort of puts a lot of people off that is why the family sort of went with Priest Jacob, because he is blind it sort of made things easier on all involved." Mike informed the fellow on the other end. " I don't know if we could find someone as willing to look beyond our outer skin."

"Ah I see, well give me your number and hopefully you will hear from him soon Mr..."

"Turtle, Mike Turtle." Mike said as he gave out the number. The Turtle bit had been something Leo had started, they had no last name and while they could go by the Hamato name, none of them were Japanese, and besides that it had been a bit of a joke on Leo's behalf as well as giving a last name that Leo felt truly represented who he was, thus not compromising Leo's integrity. As he hung up the phone Mike could only hope that the good Priest would reply in the affirmative to their call.

It was later that day that Mike received a return call from Priest Jacob. "Mike Turtle, so your oldest that would be Rama, correct?"

"Yes. You got it in one." Mike laughed, "a wonderful memory you have."

"She can't be old enough yet though for such..." Priest Jacob declared.

"She is twenty one, and she was fourteen when you married Cathy and I." Mike pointed out gently.

"Ah yes, then I guess she is old enough" he laughed, "For some reason I felt she was still in her teens."

"Oh no I wouldn't permit her to get married that young. I found out the hard way that teens don't know much about the commitment it takes for marriage or any responsible relationships, tends to make the kids grow too fast." Mike muttered ruefully, "I mean that is how I ended up being Rama's father."

"We all make mistakes in life, and I'm sure she was a blessing to your family considering your..." Priest Jacob coughed, "Skin disorder which went further then skin."

Mike went on his guard, "What do you possible mean by **that?**" he demanded.

"Skin is one thing but your bodies feel hard, and I got to thinking that it feels very similar to a turtle shell, rather fitting the last name." the Priest remarked casually.

"All right how long have you known?" Mike wondered curiously.

"Since before Raphael and Sara were married. I wasn't sure if I was right and had no way of approaching it to you. I also got to thinking that it was, near as I knew almost impossible for a turtle to walk or talk, or make the decision that you made."

Mike nodded "Okay confession time," Mike told the old Priest everything concerning their mutation, though he hid the fact that they were ninja. "We really didn't want to lie to you but...well not too many people would marry an animal to a human."

"An animal?" Jacob echoed.

"Well sure basically most people would see us as that, they'd look at our turtle features and they'd just think animal." Mike shrugged.

"True, but your mutation put you above the animals. We are all creatures of God. What makes man different from animals is we can make the conscious choice to do what is right or wrong. We can make decisions for the better or worse. Animals can communicate but they can't make the necessary choices beyond survival, they don't think in killing is wrong." Priest Jacob explained, "You and your family have the intellect of a man, and became like a man, for whatever reason, that perhaps only God knows or understands. You like man have a soul of that I am sure of and the good lord wanted us to help our fellow men whoever they may be." He explained, "When is Rama planning to marry?"

"September twentieth." Mike answered.

"Good I"ll be away for a bit but I'll be sure I'll be back by then, and also my friend we ought to get together and see what we can arrange as a group to insure any weddings, funerals, or prayers you may need are seen to, for I won't be around forever." Priest Jacob assured him.

Mike smiled relieved that Rama would be properly married in the eyes of the world, but also that they seemed to have gained another friend in Priest Jacob, a friend they hadn't realized they had.

XXX

Rama rested her head in Jessie's lap, while he played with her hair, as they watched a movie.

"I think I'll be glad when this is all over" Jessie muttered as he gazed down at her.

"Agreed, I'm threatening to elope if that helps," Rama offered amiably.

"Just run away for awhile huh?" Jessie arched an eyebrow up, "That does sound promising."

"I guess we get to run away on our honeymoon" Rama sighed, she closed her eyes, "This is nice." She crooned, "I really do want a place of our own Jessie."

"A place of our own and a family of our own." Jessie responded, "I suppose as quick as possible on both."

Rama nodded "But of course."

Jessie smiled down at her "Are we going to do our own vows, or keep it simple and ..."

Rama smacked him "You're doing it now Jess" she accused, giving him a mock glare " You are putting wedding decisions into our let's relax and forget about it time. What do you want?" she then inquired seriously as an afterthought.

"I thought of own vows, but I'm worried I might stutter my way through it" Jessie confessed uneasily, "You know that I have more trouble with it when I'm nervous and I've never been able to change that in any way, no matter how hard I tried."

Rama sat up and placed an arm around Jessie, "Jess, I accepted you for who you are, that includes the fact you stutter now and again. You've come along way since you were seven, and I'm pretty sure you never thought you'd get as far as you have." Rama assured him, "If you want to do our own vows then let's do it. No body in our family is going think you are making a mess of the wedding." Rama reached her other hand across to take his hand, "In fact I think it will make things better."

Jessie smiled, "You always understood." he blushed a bit. "You know any of our kids might end up with this problem too."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Jess, but it won't matter because it has no effect whatsoever on what kind of husband or father you are going to be." Rama leaned in and kissed Jessie. When she broke off the kiss she smiled at him "I know for a fact you are going be wonderful."

XXX

The day of the wedding dawned and Rama with the other ladies of the household went to set up the hall and dress there, though Rama insisted that she'd sooner be with Jessie, in spite of everyone telling her it was bad luck. "Ninja aren't superstious and I am quite willing to risk it." Though Rama had to admit, if only to herself, that she enjoyed the chance to decorate the hall.

They placed up the chairs, for the family and guests to sit in and decorated the hall with mini lights and artificial flowers. There were two arches, one at the each end of the aisle, both of them decorated in bright artificial flowers, in such a way as if the flowers had grown up the arch and were taking it over. They hung a Japanese picture on the wall, of a garden with a koi pond, small Japanese lanterns were dispersed around the room and candles lit inside them, then there was the soft scent of incense, and colourful balloons. The balloons didn't seem to fit with the soft lights, and fragrant scents but Rama had insisted on having them for the children to play with later.

Rama smiled as they stood back to admire the work "This is so heavenly," she sighed.

Kali nodded, "Oh Rama I wish it was me." She gushed happily.

Karena turned to her daughter, "Your father won't approve of you marrying right now and neither do I. Just be lucky you are one of the bridesmaids."

Kali gave a small pout "Always a bridesmaid never a bride."

Rama leaned into her and softly whispered "See to it you catch the bouquet, you know what that is suppose to mean."

Kali giggled at her words, "I hope so Rama, but I think Ashlynn might."

Rama shook her head "No way she wouldn't. Now Abigail is more likely to provide more competition for you. Not to mention Kaida."

Cathy cut into their talk, "Come on we have enough time to grab a quick lunch before we get dressed."

"It won't take **that **long to get dressed" Rama protested.

"You forget Rama along with getting dressed is doing the hair, the make up and a great deal of other stuff as well." Karena reminded her.

Rama rolled her eyes, "It just better be worth it."

By the time the rest of the family had arrived, the females were hidden away. Mike was looking forward to walking Rama down the aisle, though Rama had informed her father that she wasn't his possession and therefore the archaic line of who gives this woman to be wed to this man, was going be answered by her, because she was giving herself to Jessie. Rama was fully aware of where and how that line came about and she didn't approve of it, especially in this day and age. But she had worked with Priest Jacob to give Mike another question to answer instead.

Jessie had asked for Don and Raph to be his best men, or turtle, in this case. This was to balance out the two bridesmaids, Cathy and Kali. Jessie pulled at his tie and grimaced a bit.

"Quit fussin' ya think your uncomfortable in these fancy duds just think how we feel." Raph informed him, "Or how Rama feels bein' made to look like a woman." He added.

"I've never seen Rama look like that." Jessie beamed at the thought.

"It has only happened twice in her lifetime boy, don't get used to it, but do enjoy the pictures." Mike advised his son-in-law.

Sara and Karena came out, not missing the opportunity to dress up, Sara quickly eyed her mate and cocked her eyebrows up, slowly licking her lips "You are hot" she mouthed.

"Yeah I'm roastin' in this" Raph agreed, with a small smirk that said he knew _exactly_ what she meant.

Upon hearing the news that the bride and bridesmaid were ready, Priest Jacob looked with his sightless eyes towards Jessie, "Is everyone else ready, if you are then I suggest we all take our places and allow this blessed event to take place."

"I'm all for that" Jessie blushed a bit as he spoke eagerly, while Mike, Raph, and Don went to collect the ladies. Jessie craned his neck a bit as he held his breath, waiting for that moment when he would see his beloved coming towards him. However he had a bit of a wait because first all he could see was Don leading Cathy, and Raph leading Kali, the two bridesmaid were dressed in a soft peach coloured gowns that fell past their knees.

Jessie found he was out of breath and quickly breathed, as he anxiously looked for Rama, but for the moment there was nothing, of course being ninja, Mike and Rama knew all about appearing at the right moment. Choosing their time to peak interest without causing attention or anticipation to fall. Then finally Mike appeared with Rama on his arms, and there was a chorus of 'oohs" and 'awwws.' Jessie shifted in place wanting to see what others had all ready seen.

Then Rama came around a corner, her arm still in Mike's and Jessie's jaw dropped, his eyes growing large as he saw her. Rama was stunning, her dress was a cream colour, that covered her upper body, with half sleeves, the lowered part of the dress flared out falling to the floor, with a slit up either side, that went from the floor to just above the knee. She had on a pair of high heeled shoes, and even her nails had been buffed and painted, her face done up with make up to enhance her eyes and cheek bones. As for her hair it hung down in a mass of curls, with fancy jeweled hair pieces that trapped some of the curls, and caught the light.

Jessie swallowed quickly as he felt his face grow warm. He felt his breath quicken, and his heart pound faster as Rama slowly made her way to the front, she coyly looked up and batted her eyes at Jessie, and then had to hide her laughter as she caught his baffled response.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man?" Priest Jacob inquired

"I give myself to be with him." Rama replied sweetly.

"Does your family accept this union.?" He asked.

"The family accepts Rama's choice, and upon that we give her our blessings." Mike replied sincerely.

"Then let us begin, this most blessed ceremony, of union, sanctified by the one above." Priest Jacob remarked.

Rama slipped her hand into Jessie's, she had to admit he looked good in that outfit, _' And it was almost worth getting in this strange get up for the look on his face.' _She mused, _' I'm pretty lucky though to have Jess he does care about me.' _She felt giddy as she waited not wanting this moment to end, and yet at the same time longing to be announced to all as man and wife, or be presented as Mr. and Mrs. Scott. _' The family was right all the fuss and the decisions were worth it. Everything today is worth it, and beautiful.' _She gushed inwardly.

Jessie slipped the ring onto her finger and then shortly after began his vows, hoping he wouldn't stutter but doubting he'd get off so lucky. "Our love started with frrr...friendship. We helped each other an learned to ssss...stt..stand by one another through all sort of problems, though we drifted a part we remained friends" Jessie paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily, " It is that, which wwwww...will see us through the years to come. Life won't get in our way now, we can't aff...afford to drift away, not when I'm so devouted to being, and staying with you. I love you with all my hu...hu...heart. You always meant the world to me. I love you forever, and will be your friend forever."

Rama knew Jessie might have said more then he did, but she also was aware he didn't want to stammer so much, she had a feeling she might get a full version later on, either in writing or spoken when they were alone, just the two of them, though by that point they might be busy with other things. "Jessie, I never thought or realized that the one I had grown up around, was so used to hanging around would end up being the man I loved more than any other," She smiled at him, "But then maybe it shouldn't be a surprise, you know me for who I really am. Your not fooled by any of my acts, you are privy to all my secrets. In the end I think you know me better then I know myself." She paused ducking her head, "Some people speak of soul mates, the one person who is meant for you. I know in my heart that you are mine. True, our friendship has taught us important values that will help us along in our future." Rama looked him right in the eye, "We have learned trust, to stand by one another and to be there when the other needs. Some couples go a lifetime without any of that. I am sure we will learn more as we go for we were constantly learning from each other. I love you heart, soul, mind and body. I pledge to stand by you no matter what happens or comes our way."

"What has drawn these two together let no person break apart. You may now kiss your bride."

Jessie didn't need to be told twice he wrapped Rama in his arms bent her over and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
